


Love At War - Book 2 of Secrets Within - Larry Stylinson AU

by Deducing_machine



Series: Secrets Within - Larry Stylinson [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 56,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis, Niall and Josh, Liam and Zayn. 3 gay couples, in the world's hottest boyband, about to embark on a world tour. Can love overcome all barriers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

When the sun rose on Sunday morning, all the boys were already wide awake, despite not having to be up early for once, but there was only one reason why - the fans.

At first, they just assumed that they had caught wind of the hotel they were at, which would make sense due to the mobs when Niall got injured, however they soon realised exactly what had happened.

Liam was the first one to notice, when he tried to shut the noise out, and in doing so, end up zoning in on one word - fag. Repeated over and over again by a group of fans like a jeer at them.

He tapped Zayn to listen harder, and his mouth dropped open when he registered it too. Slowly, they slid out of bed and cautiously made their way towards the window, trying not to let the fans see them, and peered though a crack in the curtain, which unfortunately conformed their suspicions.

Half the crowd on their side were holding up ship signs with their names on, saying "we love you no matter of your sexuality" or things along those lines. But the other half, was what shocked them the most. They were throwing things at the hotel, shouting gay fags towards them and holding up anti-gay signs, saying they were dirty and disgusting.

They watched on in horror as the two sides began fighting, and police struggled to pull them apart. Liam wrapped his arms protectively around Zayn as he began to cry, unable to process what was happening.

Soon, Niall and Josh burst through the door, repeating their actions as they looked out onto a private car park. There were dozens of police officers arriving by the second as the fights got worse and the shouting got louder.

But the worst news was yet to come. Louis stormed into the room in a fit of rage and tears alone, slamming the door behind him. He took one look out of the window, and slammed his fist into the wall, probably breaking a knuckle or two.

Liam went to grab him as he swung his fiat back again, pulling him into his arms and holding him securely, before walking him over to the bed where he finally collapsed into a fit of body-racking sobs onto Liam's shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zayn glimpse a scrunched up piece of paper in Louis' still balled up hands, and gingerly went over to grab it, easily sliding it from his hand.

He read it out loud without reading it in his head first..,

"Dear my Louis,  
After my confession to you last night, I thought I would be able to overcome this, but I'm sorry I can't. I love you, but I can't face the fans after what I heard them jeer this morning. I'm sorry, I truly am. I just didn't know what else to do.

Your Harry xxx"

"What does it mean? What has he done?! " Niall asked as Zayn finished, causing Louis to let out a heart wrenching sob.

"He's left. Gone. And no body knows where" Louis replied, and then, the boys were really in trouble....


	2. Those Words

Harry sat on the desolate park bench, watching as people passed him by without a second glance, as if he wasn't a celebrity at all. His phone had died long ago, and he was half glad about it. All he wanted to do right now, was get as far away from the hotel as possible, away from the fame, the celebrity life, and most of all, the fans. He knew Louis would be worrying, he knew the boys would be trying to calm him down, and he knew Paul would kill him for his escape attempt. But the one thing he was certain of, was that he had done the right thing, for himself if not for anybody else...

Flashback

It was 2am, and he had woken up by the sound of his phone buzzing next to him constantly, which was very unusual. Harry untangled himself from his sleeping boyfriend, and reached over to see what was happening on his phone to warrant its annoying buzzing. Slowly, he grasped his phone from the side, and slid the lock open, but he nearly fell off the bed with the sight he saw. 

Twitter had exploded, with picture of fan protests outside a hotel. At first, Harry nearly just laughed and re-locked his phone, thinking that it was just some crazy fan craze against a singer turning up late to a concert. But then, he scrolled over a close up picture, and the hash-tag #LarryisReal.

On a closer look, Harry realised that the hotel they were standing outside... was the hotel they were in, and the protests were about... Larry Stylinson?

He scrolled down futher, and found a plethora of tweets, from both side of an argument.

@NiallsGirl54 - What the heck? Harry + Louis are together? #larry

@Thimz-123 - God, I swear this generation needs more guidance. Now 2 of the 1D boys are gay for eachother. #disgusting

@Larrygirl4eva - OMG! Dreams do come true! #bravery #larry

@Harryismybabe32 - Well, I actually thought these guys were decents, didn't think they'd be gay #sorrynotsorry #goodbye1d

Harry sat there, shocked, not knowing what to say. How did they find out? Who started this? And... the hate? He started to cry as the tweets got worse, slamming them all as twats, bad singers, and worse of all, liars. The band was used to abuse from the public on Twitter, but never as bad as this. And the worse thing was, it seemed like it had all stemmed because someone had found out about him and Louis being together...

Louis began to stir beside him, probably from the coldness of the bed where he was previously snuggled into Harry. Harry wanted to wake him, show him the tweets, to calm him down like he usually does in these situations, but he was too scared to. Scared that Louis would break up with him. Scared that Louis would blame him. Scared that he would lose whatever he had with the beautiful blue eyed boy lay beside him. They were all stupid ideas, Harry knew that Louis would never leave him. But his insecurity got the better off him, and Louis wasn't awake to calm his fear. 

Louis started to move closer again, blindly reaching out for Harry to cuddle for warmth again, and it took all of his will-power not to give in and let the matter rest until morning. He stood up, and pushed the rest of the double quilt towards him, covering his exposed chest with the thick, bulky fabric, before standing back to watch as Louis curled himself around the ball. He slowly made his way around the other side of the bed, kissing Louis lightly on the cheek, and taking a quick photo, before grabbing his diary from the side, and ripping out a loan blank page. 

Quickly, he scribbled a note, trying to express how sorry he was, but ended up with a poor attempt which didn't really explain much. It read:

"Dear my Louis,

After my confession to you last night, I thought I would be able to overcome this with you by my side, but I'm sorry, I just can't. I love you, with all my heart I do, but I can't face the fans after what I heard them jeer this morning, and after all of the remarks on Twitter that were made. I don't know how they found out, but that is irrelevant now, they were bound to some day. I'm sorry. I truly am. I just didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me.

Your Harry xxx"

Tears were streaming down his face as he folded it up, and slipped it under Louis' phone, knowing that the first thing he would do when he noticed he was gone was try to call him. Silently, he slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, before grabbing his coat and shoes. He had too much stuff in the hotel to carry, and he knew he had to come back at some point anyway. He just needed a bit of time to himself. After a quick glance back at Louis, and a re-check that the paper was there, he grabbed his phone, kissed Louis' cheek, and slipped sliently from the hotel room. 

He had walked around the back, avoiding the swarms of fans, before managing to get out onto the open London streets, which were desolate at this time, apart from the odd drunk reveller, and the crowd outside the hotel. Harry wandered aimlessly around the city, enjoying the feeling of freedom that he had last felt back before 1D was made, before finding himself in a park. After strolling around the pond for a while, he found a park bench, and sat down.

It was now around 4am, and the early morning runners were jogging around, slipping in and out of trees as the bare lights scattered their shadows across the ground. Harry buisied himself by playing games on his phone, choosing to turn off all internet connection so he wouldn't get upset again. The time flew by, and so did his battery life, and the few runners turned into groups of dog walkers, out with their dogs. His phone died as he checked the time for the first time since leaving the hotel. 6am. Which is where we was now. Watching the people pass by him without looking twice at him, Harry Styles, as if he was back in the old world again...

Harry's bum was nearly numb from sitting down for so long, and he decided to get up and take a stroll, until a man fell into him, and covered him with cigarette ash. 

"Oh Sir, I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you clean up" the man said, his voice ringing familiar to Harry as he scrambled for his pot of ash and paper.

"No, no, it's fine. It was simply an accident" replied Harry, as he got to his feet and brushed himself down, before turning to help the man recover his items. 

Harry and the man began collecting the paper, before he man looked at him and stopped, before chuckling quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Harry said, pausing also to look at the man, before recognising who it was.

"Just never thought I'd see the great Harry Styles, sitting on his own, on a public park bench, at 6 in the morning."

"Well, I never thought I'd seen the radio legend that is Nick Grimshaw, running in a park, attempting to roll a cigarette, at 6am, when I thought he would be doing a show. So I guess we are even." Harry replied, as Nick collected the last of his paper and shut his box, before both men stood up together and shook hands. 

"Band fallout?" Nick asked, and Harry sighed, running his hand through his curls.

"Something like that" Harry replied, glancing back over to the general direction of the hotel, where, due to the quietness of the streets, you could still faintly hear the jeering fans shouting, and Nick laughed as he heard it.

"I think the rest of them might be a bit caught up at the hotel, lucky escape I guess. You'll get used to it, its just part of the fame." Nick said, and Harry laughed quietly, before taking a deep breath.

"What is? Running away from your boyfriend in the middle of the night because someone doesn't agree with it?" Harry sarcastically replied, turning round to see Nick's reaction.

"I guess you have some deep problems then, and here I was thinking that it was just some silly band fall out. Fancy a coffee?" Nick said, placing his hand on Harry shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes sure, I guess I'm free from fans for a while. " Harry replied, and he and Nick walked together, into the nearest coffee shop.

As they walked in, they caught the sound of the news headlines on the cafe TV.

"And today's latest news. One Direction fans have swarmed the hotel the band are reportely staying at, after a source leaked that two of the band members were in a secret relationship. Around 1am this morning, a girl on Twitter leaked this photo of the couple on CCTV, holding hands as they walked down a corridor. Twitter exploded and the fans began to gather, as messages of support and hate were posted in their thousands on the site, with hashtags such as #Larryisreal and #supportforlarry. The girl's Twitter account has since been deleted, however the picture still continues to make its way around, and has reached Tumblr and Facebook. Whether they were holding hands as friends or more is still to be confirmed, but what we do know for sure, is that the crowds are still growing outside the hotel, and there have been signs of the boys at the windows. We will bring you more on this when we get it. Now to our next news story..."

Harry had started crying again during the announcment, and Nick stood there gobsmacked at the level of intensity of Harry's problem. He took Harry in his arms and held him until he calmed down, in the empty confines of the shop.

"What do I do Nick? I'm not ready, I mean we are not ready to come out yet." Harry whimpered, clinging tighter to Nick as he spoke.

"Well, then there's 2 options. You either break up, or you date in secret." Nick replied bluntly, mainly because he knew that he and Harry couldn't be seen together after this, and he knew they needed to get out quick.

"I can't end it, I've only just got him" Cried Harry, and Nick pulled away from him, holding him at arms length.

"Well, we better get you back there now then, if you want to do that. You need to talk to Louis, and show him you want this. Because currently, you've just walked away and left at the first hurdle. OK?" Nick said, and Harry nodded in acceptance, before withdrawing his hands and wiping his eyes. 

"Thanks Nick, for helping me through this. I think I would have ended up running away further otherwise."

"Harry, you are in the height of your carrer, you can't just run away from the best thing that could ever happen to you just because of a few unpleasant remarks from fans. Now get your ass back to the hotel and go see Louis before he thinks the worst." 

Harry gave Nick a quick hug, before leaving again for the hotel. But would true love be able to overcome all barriers that life put in its way?


	3. Mixed

Back at the hotel, Louis was going mad with all of the emotions running through his head as he lay in Liam and Zayn's room listening to the crowd outside.

Fear - that Harry had gone and was never coming back.

Anger - at the jeers from outside, telling them all being gay was wrong.

Hurt - that Harry had left him, had given up at the first hurdle.

Love - for Harry and the other boys for having to suffer through all of this.

Happiness - for the fans who were supporting them

Need - for Harry to come back and show him he was ok, tell him he wasn't giving up, to pull him into his arms and never let go.

The boys watched him like hawks, making sure he didn't do anything drastic or stupid, like ring Harry and leave a voicemail he didn't mean, or run out to the fans and get into some kind of fight. Usually, Louis was the most calm and sensible of them all, being the oldest, and was the one who calmed them down when they were being irrational and emotional. So to see Louis being the unstable, breakable mess that he was in was a shock to the system, and they didn't know how to handle it. They just hoped and prayed that Harry would come back and save the day. 

This had been going on for 3 hours, even since Louis had woken up to his empty bed and found the note. After Zayn had read the note out loud, they had all taken it in turns to try and calm Louis' erratic sobbing and hyperventilating down, and they had just about managed to do it. Then Zayn suggested they watch a bit of TV to take their mind off things and drown out the noise from the fans. Which turned out to be an even worse idea, as the news was on, and the feature item was them. Pictures of Harry and Louis were scattered across the screen, highlighting different moments in their career from beginning to now.

Louis forced himself to watch, secretly wishing he could jump into the screen and back to the days, back to Harry, back into his arms again. Tears filled his eyes to the brim again, and when the bulletin finally finished, he turned around and sobbed into a pillow, thinking that Harry would never come back. 

Louis was so busy concentrating on sobbing and clutching the pillow on the bed that he didn't hear the knock on the door. Liam ran over to open it, knowing that noone who wasn't involved in the band, even hotel staff, couldn't get to them, and he secretly hoped it was Paul, coming to tell them they were leaving earlier.

To say he was speechless when he opened the door to a sobbing Harry was an understatement.

"Oh my gosh, thank god you are ok!" Liam said as he let him in and closed the door behind him, before enveloping him in a massive hug, which Harry gratefully returned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just let some things get at me."

"Where the hell have you been though for the past, 4 hours?"

"At a park. Nobody even recognized me, I just sat there and let the fresh air calm me down. Safe to say I think it worked pretty well"

"So, you aren't ending it with Louis then?" Liam asked cautiously as he finally let Harry go.

"No, of course I'm not! I love him too much to do that! Why would you ever... Oh you mean he thought..."

Just then, Zayn and Niall came round the corner to see what all the fuss was, and they too both engulfed Harry in a massive hug when they saw him.

"God, Harry, never scare us like that again!" Niall said as he let him go.

"Yes, bloody answer your phone next time as well!" Zayn added, before releasing his grip on him.

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have run off. "

"No, we understand. I think I would have done something similar if I would have woken to that" Liam replied, and Zayn put an arm round him, squeezing him in reassurance.

"I suppose I better go and check on Louis then" Harry said, and turned to walk out the room.

Niall grabbed him by the arm and twisted him round, pulling him into the room. Harry looked around and saw Louis on the bed, and the sight nearly broke his heart. Louis was asleep, not soundly as he kept shaking, as if he was having a nightmare. He was clutching the pillow so tightly, as if it was his life saver, and he had multiple dried tear tracks down his cheek. Tears were still falling as he slept, and Harry was frozen to his stop, half knowing that it was all his fault.

Niall gently pushed him towards him, and Harry fell onto the bed, before crawling up next to Louis silently. He gently slid the pillow from his arms, and then pulled him flush against his chest, as the shaking immediately subsided.

Niall and Josh went back to their room, and Liam and Zayn went into Harry and Louis', leaving them alone. Harry was tired, and was falling asleep, but he couldn't stop himself.

He lent down and kissed Louis properly, on the mouth, before entangling their legs and tucking Louis' head into his neck.

"I love you Louis, always and forever" Harry whispered into Louis' ear, before falling asleep with him in his arms, hoping to be fully rested for the day ahead.


	4. Fragile and Breaking

Louis awoke around 10am, still wrapped tightly in Harry's arms, unable to move an inch. At first, he thought it was all just a bad dream that he had had, Harry leaving him, the fans finding out, the note on the table from Harry confessing his apologies. The room was deadly silent, the curtains were drawn, and Harry was lay next to him, just like he should be. The only give away that reminded him that it actually was real was the different room layout, the 4 poster bed, and the fact that Harry was fully dressed and he wasn't just in his boxers.

He turned around in Harry's arms, bringing his hand up to push back his unruly curls, and he smiled as he cuddled into Harry's warm chest, which smelt of Jean Paul Gautier's latest fragrance, Louis' favourite, and just Harry. He couldn't sleep again, but he didn't want to move or wake Harry, so he took the peaceful time to think over the morning's events, while he was still held tight by Harry.

He could see why Harry had gone off, in fact, he was surprised that Harry acted as calmly as he did. If it would have been him who had been woken up by the chants and the tweets, he would have screamed, cried, shouted at the fans, caused a scene outside the hotel and told them all where to get off. Despite being the one who usually calmed the rest of them down, Louis was the most sensitive of them all, and took things to heart too much. Deep down, he knew that most of their actual fans would either have been the ones supporting them, or they wouldn't have even said anything, because they weren't the type. The ones causing the trouble were the fame greedy wannabe's, who hated One Direction as a band anyway, and knew that they could show that by starting the protest. 

However, the whole thing had also shown him that their relationship was fragile, and that Harry nearly gave up at the first hurdle. They had known, well at least Louis had known, that the media wouldn't be supportive. He loved Harry, and he knew Harry loved him too, but it had shown him that Harry couldn't cope with pressure, and damn, would they be coming under a lot of it.

Harry began to stir next to him, and his eyelids fluttered open, to reveal to Louis the deep sea of green that lived there, and he smiled, dimples showing and everything. It was moments like these that Louis loved, even when they hadn't been going out, just the two of them together in their own little world. 

"Morning babe" Harry said, his voice laded with sleep, the huskiness of it making him sound like a man instead of a 17 year old boy. 

"Morning love, sleep well?" Louis replied, as if nothing had gone on at all, something he wished was true.

"I'm sorry Lou, I didn't mean it" Harry said quickly, burying his face in Louis' chest again whilst still holding him tightly, as if he was afraid Louis was going to run off.

"Haz, I know. Thankyou for coming back" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, threading his fingers through Harry's soft, unruly curls.

"I could never leave you Lou. You mean everything to me"

"Harry, I know right now you probably don't want to remember this, but... later today.. we have to face the media. Perform on X-Factor, meet a group of fans, and have an interview on the Xtra Factor. What are we saying?"

Harry froze next to Louis at the thought. Nick had managed to persuade him not to run, but he had only just been able to calm down from the morning's events, never mind facing the media head on. Then he remembered what Nick had said about hiding it, and decided to tell Louis.

"Lou, while I was out... I bumped into Nick Grimshaw"

"What, that DJ from Radio 1?"

"Yeah, he came across me in the park and recognized me. Only person that did actually"

"Right... Well is there any reason you are telling me this? You didn't... cheat on me or something with him did you?"

Louis' random panic over Harry cheating made Harry laugh, but made him also realize just how insecure Louis was about it all as well, and he tightened his arms around him.

"No Lou, we just talked that's all. But he said something that got me thinking."

"Yes...?"

"Well, you know, I take it you saw the news report earlier?

"Yes I did, all the fetus picture and everything..."

"Well, you know, if we don't want to tell the world, we can play it down. Say we were just holding hands as friends. We don't need to give into pressure. Just act like usual to the world, and have a relationship behind closed doors."

Louis thought about it for a moment, and realized that Harry must have been thinking about it quite seriously. 

"Let's do it. If that's what you want?"

"Louis, as long as I've got you by my side, that's all I care about."

Louis' heart did a flip at that and he leaned in to plant a massive kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you Harry Edward Styles." He said during a breath, before Harry pulled him back in.

"And.. I ... Adore ...You" Harry said between kisses. 

The two boys made out for a while, before Harry froze suddenly.

"Louis... the others.... do they know they will get questioned about their relationships? I mean the fans seemed to known about Ziam and Nosh?"

Louis laughed at Harry's nicknames for the couples, but then realized what he was implying.

"Erm....."


	5. Promise This

Meanwhile, over in Louis and Harry's room, Zayn and Liam were lay, hands entwined, watching some sort of random political debate show on TV, whilst they waited for the call to get ready from Lou, which would probably be about 11ish. Not many words had been spoken between them since they woke in the morning due to the chaotic nature of events that took place, but they were now finally alone in a quiet room, and Zayn decided that they needed to clear the air. He squeezed Liam's hand gently to get his attention, and Liam turned his head to face him, and they shared a quick Eskimo kiss before Zayn started.

"Liam, you know, everything that happened this morning... How did it make you feel?" Zayn asked with apprehension, half worried of what Liam's answer would be. 

Liam thought about it for a minute, as honestly, he had been too wrapped up with Louis, trying to keep him calm, rather than focusing on what was happening.

"I don't know really. It... it proved that we have the support of some fans I suppose, which makes me calmer about everything, but it also proved that there are some fans who don't like the whole idea, so... I suppose it's just a case of whether you let them get to you or not. I can see why Harry ran off, because of how sensitive he is about what people think of him. But it wouldn't have got to me as much I guess. I've dealt with all the bullies at school. It's not that much different. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I think, same as you said, it showed me that they are two sides to it, and that, judging by the fans this morning, it's a pretty equal playing field between those who support and those who don't. It got to me a bit, but I suppose I'm thankful that I wasn't in Harry or Louis' position. It could have been any of us 3 couples that got caught holding hands, but luckily it was them two."

"Luckily?" Liam asked, confused as to why Zayn would think it as lucky.

"Well, not luckily then. But, think about it, it's the easiest one to play themselves out of. Harry and Louis have been snapped numerous times holding hands, acting coupley, playing it up for the cameras. If any pair can convince the public that they are just friends, if that is indeed what they decide they want to do, then it's them two. Larry Stylinson was a ship long before it became a reality, another picture just fuels hopes, it doesn't confirm anything. Hell, they even got caught kissing last year!"

"Yeah, yeah that's true. They can pull it off. But what about us? Are we staying private or...?" Liam asked, and this time he was the one being apprehensive.

"I think... yes? I don't think coming out right now is the best idea, especially after this morning. Besides, if we do, we risk putting pressure on the other two couples to do the same, and they don't need that. Niall and Josh already had the drama Ellie caused, and Harry is obviously still insecure about everything."

"Yes, I agree. " Liam said, and he leaned across to give Zayn another kiss, this time taking his time with it. 

Liam snuck his hand around Zayn's neck and pulled him closer, before letting Zayn lie flat and he hovered over him, not breaking the kiss once. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's torso, pulling him flat against him, but they just kept it to a simple kiss. One that said I love you. I need you. You are safe with me. 

They stayed like this for over 10 minutes, only breaking when they needed to breath, just enjoying the time alone whilst they were awake and rested, knowing they wouldn't get much time like this until their next day off, until they were interrupted by Harry and Louis, collapsing into the room mid way through a snogging session, totally unaware of their surroundings. Louis was clinging like a koala to Harry, and they nearly fell on Liam and Zayn as they made their way over and landed on the bed with practised ease, so lost in eachother that they still hadn't registered the other presences in the room. 

"Look's like you two kissed and made up then, literally!" Liam joked, making the boys jump as they realized the boys standing there.

"You could've knocked!" Louis exclaimed as he clambered off of Harry, instead opting to lie next to him instead.

"We were in here first thankyou very much! After you pair of idiots took our hotel room!" Zayn laughed, and Harry went bright red, remembering that it was indeed true, and then something else....

Liam noticed Harry's reaction, and bit his lip to stop the laughter that wanted to escape, but tried to keep quiet in order not to embarrass him further.

"I think we will go get some late breakfast. Joining us?" Liam asked instead, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he realized what Liam was inadvertently doing for him.

"Yes, I think we need to fuel up before tonight, late finish as well" Louis said as he rolled of the bed and pulled Harry with him. 

"I'll go grab Niall and Josh and meet you guys downstairs then" Zayn said, giving Liam a quick kiss before going to leave the room, but Louis caught his arm before he left.

"I'll come with you" Louis said, and Zayn nodded, as he and Louis left the room.

"Any reason why Louis wanted to go with Zayn?" Liam asked as Harry scooted around for some clean clothes.

"Well yeah, we wanted to ask you about what you were going to say at the interview tonight, but Louis wanted to ask Zayn privately. He said that Zayn had helped him before this all started, and he wanted to say thankyou for this morning. Same with me. "

"It's fine Haz. You would've done it for me and Zayn if it would've happened to us. And as for your query, we are staying private. It's the best way" 

"Yeah, same with me and Lou. After this morning, I think that it will be a long time before I'm able to face the media" Harry said as he did his hair and teeth.

"I take it we should stay off of our bed until the maid has been then?" Liam smirked, and Harry nearly choked on his toothpaste.

"Erm... I... Yeah...Erm..." Harry stammered as his face went to a beetroot red colour, and Liam couldn't contain his laughter.

"I couldn't help it Liam. I woke up, and his... morning wood... was sticking right into the bottom of my back. Please don't tell Louis" Harry asked, and Liam continued to laugh, although it was now more of a chocking sound as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't, but in the future, too much information!"

Eventually, Liam and Harry made it out of the room, after Harry had perfected his hair a million times, and Liam had calmed down from his laughing fit, to find the other 4 boys with their ears on the side of the door, as they all feel into the room as Liam swung the door open. Niall and Josh ran to the lift, and Zayn grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him as well, leaving Harry and Louis to walk behind.

"You could've just woke me, I would've moved, or helped you out if you wanted" Louis said nonchalantly, and Harry nearly chocked at his words.

"You.. You heard what I just said?" Harry coughed as they waited for the lift again.

"I was wondering what all the laughing was about, and I heard your confession yes. And as I said, you should've woke me" Louis said with a wink as the lift arrived and they stepped in.

"I will do in future then" Harry said, as the lift started moving, and Louis pinched his bum.

"Did you speak to Zayn then?" 

"Yes, he said he and Liam are keeping it quiet. As for Niall and Josh, they are too. Josh is still worried about being seen with Niall because he isn't one of us 5, so there's no way they will come out any time soon. He made that quite clear without us having to ask." Louis said as the lift came to a stop.

"I love you Louis" Harry said as they stepped out.

"I love you too" Louis replied, as they gave a final hand squeeze and then let go, walking over to the table where the others were... playing some kind of hot sauce game...

"You boys never will grow up" Paul said from behind them, making them all jump, and Niall chocked on his sauce filled roll, and splatted hot sauce all over the table.

Yup, that was one thing. Behind closed doors, they were still the same 5, well 6 rowdy teenagers who did stupid things and fell in love. But out in the media, things were about to get a lot harder. What troubles would fame bring? And could they make it through the dark?


	6. Hiding Behind Paper Walls

To say that the X Factor performance and the interview on Xtra Factor went well would probably be an understatment, considered the circumstances hours before. As the boys returned to the stage on which they were put together on a year before, they let the old memories repair their wounds, and they sang their hearts out to the crowd, who, not surprisingly, happened to mostly be One Direction fans. The comments from Simon and the other judges warmed their hearts, and made them realise just how far they had come in the year. It made them even more excited for the O2 date the next night, and as they collapsed into the all too familiar dressing room, they finally felt at home.

The interview also went, well, better than expected for them anyway. Of course there were questions about the morning's events, about the picture on Twitter, and about Harry leaving, but, without any pre planning, the boys managed to draw convincing answers out of thin air, and somehow made them all fit together to sound like it was true. The boys didn't sit in their couples, in order to prevent any accidental subconcious actions, and also so that Niall didn't feel left out, but they still played it off with all of the playful banter between them, just so that the fans didn't think anything was up, but also so the fans didn't suspect anything.

By the time they managed to get out of the arena, they all collapsed into the awaiting limo, and sat in their couples, and as the limo began to move, they all let out a breath they had been holding and relaxed.

"I think we played that off pretty well don't you think boys?" Liam said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Performing on that stage again, it felt so surreal" Niall said as he leaned into Josh.

"Can't wait for the O2 tomorrow" Zayn said, pouring them all a glass of coke and passing them round.

"Every ticket was sold, its a total sell out, and it's only our first tour!" Louis squealed, and they all cheered and toasted their glasses.

"Here's to the start of, hopefully, a long and successful carrer" Harry said, and they all cheered and toasted again.

When they finally reached the hotel again, it was gone midnight, so they all went straight to bed, knowing they had to be up early in the morning. As it was their first date at the O2, they had all of the prep to do when they got there, and they had all decided to go in early to learn the ropes. All 3 couples just relaxed for the night and kept things simple, with just a quick goodnight kiss and hug, before settling down together and falling asleep in eachothers arms.


	7. Dreams Can Come True

When the boys awoke the night morning, they were all relaxed and fully rested for the day ahead, and their alertness and energy even shocked Paul, who came down to wake them at 8, to find them all playing charades in the common room, laughing loudly as everyone failed to guess Niall's thing, which was a lawn mower, but looked more like a dog, and even Paul started laughing at that!

"Was there a fire in your rooms?" Paul joked as he walked in, as Niall finally gave up on his turn.

"Nope, we just actually woke up on time!" Zayn laughed, and Paul made a fake shocked expression, before beginning to laugh again.

"Ah well, at least you are up on time today! We haven't got to be there till 12, so you've got a bit of time to relax before we leave at 11, so make the most of it! I'm going back up to the others, Josh, are you going down with the musicians at 10 to set up, or are you staying here with the boys?" Paul asked, knowing what he would want to do, but knowing, technically, he should go with the others.

Niall and Josh shared a sad look, and the other boys bit their lip. They knew that Niall and Josh's relationship would be different to theirs in both good and bad ways. Good - because nobody expected it, and he wouldn't be in the press as much. Bad - because due to the different schedules of the musicians and the band, they wouldn't be able to be together as much. Josh gave Niall a small smile, and sqeezed his hand reassuringly, and Niall pouted epically, reluctant to let go of Josh anytime soon.

"I'm sorry boys, I wish I could change the schedules and make things better for you, but unfortunatly I don't make the rules. Josh, I guess I'll see you down in the lobby at 10, boys, I'll see you at 11." Paul said, giving a small smile to the boys before leaving the room.

As Paul left, Niall and Josh immediatly stood up, holding hands.

"We're just going to go back to the room for a bit, hope you boys don't mind" Niall said, and the other 4 boys nodded and wolf whistled as the couple walked out the room.

"Keep the noise down!" Zayn jokingly shouted at them, and he recieved a scowl from Niall before the door closed on him, causing the others to smirk and laugh at the happy couple.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur for them all. The boys watched Jeremy Kyle whilst Niall and Josh were gone, and shouted at the screen when they thought the people were being stupid. Niall and Josh spend their hour relaxing together, just talking and kissing, cherishing the little time alone they had together before the hectic schedule of the next few months started.

After 12pm today, all they would do was sleep, eat, perform, do an interview, go to a signing, and then sleep again, with hardly any free time inbetween. It would be early morning starts and late finishes, and the stress that would put on all of the boys and their relationships would no doubt cause problems, and in a way, Niall and Josh's figuration might be the best one, as not being around eachother 24/7 does have it's advantages. However, for now, they were all going well. 

When 10am came around, Niall and Josh said their final goodbyes, and Josh left for the stadium as Niall re-joined the others in the common room, who were now just sat talking between themselves, the TV abandoned in the background. He went and sat down on the empty sofa opposite both of the others, and lay down, taking advantage of the free space.

"So guys, what have I missed?" 

"Nothing much, we were just going over what we had on schedule"

"Which is?"

"Well, including tonight, 5 O2 shows, CD signing on Wed, Radio 1 and Cosmo shoot Thurs, Capital FM Nottingham, Book signing and 4Music Awards Sat, that extra show a week today, Gotta Be You released next Mon with HMV CD signings at Nottingham, Birmingham and Manchester, travel to Glasgow, 2 CD signings and 2 Radio Interviews on Tuesday along with the start of 4 dates as the Braehead Arena, then we travel to Dublin Friday night, and after that, who knows" Said Louis, as he read from the itinery and marked the days gone off.

"So, what you're saying is, we are damned in terms of free time?" Niall asked, relaxing back in the cushions.

"Pretty much yes. The only day we could rest, which is next Sunday, we have a show, but it's only an hour long and it's a private show. However with the awards and the after party the night before, I doubt we will get in til 2/3 am, so we'll probably spend the whole time sleeping or try to kill a hangover." Liam said, and Zayn sighed deeply, moving to lean against Liam's chest. 

"Agreed" said Harry, who mirrored Zayn's action with Louis, and after that, the 5 boys just stayed quiet and relaxed, until the clock stricked 11 and Liam's phone alarm went off.

"Well I guess this is it. The start of the tour boys!" Zayn shouted, and they all came in for a hug, before proceeding towards the lift.

Paul met the boys in reception, and took them round the back exit to the limo. The ride there was spent scrolling through Twitter, looking at what the fans were saying, and before they knew it, they had arrived at the O2. There were already swarms of fans outside, waiting to get in even though the show didn't start til 7, and they were escorted in by secruity guards into the performers area backstage.

And if they said they weren't totally astounded, they would have been lying. They each had their own dressing room and bathroom, they had people on hand to pamper to their every need, all of their mics were laid out ready for them, personalised with something to symbolise them, and they had a massive hair and makeup room, where Lou was already waiting for them. To them, it was like 5 kids in a sweet shop, and once they were ready, they spent the whole time before the show exploring all the corridors and rooms, messing around on the golf caddies and segways backstage, checking out the stage.... 

The stage... The stage was amazing. It was a basic, retangular stage, but for them, it was the biggest stage that they had ever performed on, and there were that many seats, and such a large standing area.... They couldn't believe they had managed to sell out such a big stadium! It could hold up to 20,000 people, and it was the 2nd biggest stadium in the UK, and they, a band who had only been together a year, had managed to fill it. It was like a dream come true for them!

Next came soundcheck, and the band and the musicians finally got together for the first time on a big stage, in front of 200 lucky fans. They went through 3 songs - What Makes You Beautiful, Gotta Be You, and One Thing, to the crowd of screaming fan girls, and they were impressed by the way they sounded! 

Then, Olly Murs turned up as their support act, and got ready for his set. He greeted all of the boys, gave them some pre-show hints, before they got their set list. Then, as the stadium filled up, Olly went out on stage and performed, as the boys did their final prep and prepared themselves for the show. Before they knew it, it was time to go on, and they stood behind the lifts, in a circle, and did their pre-show hand shake.

"Here's to a good show, one of many to come" Liam said, and they all agreed, before giving eachother a hug (and a quick kiss for some) and positioning themselves on their individual lifts, and turning their mic packs on. 

"And now, can we please welcome to the stage.... One Direction!"

The lifts shot up and the boys bounced on to the stage, to the sounds of 20,000 screaming fans. 

"Good evening London!" Harry shouted, causing the screams to get louder.

Anything the boys said or did made the fans get louder, and after a few minutes of introductions and last minute checks, they finally started their set list. 17 songs, starting with Na Na Na, and ended with What Makes You Beautiful, made up of 12 original songs and 5 covers, before ending with an Encore on I Want. All the way through, the fans continued to scream and shout, and the boys loved it! They couldn't believe just how amazing the atmosphere was, and despite the show being 2 hours long, they didn't feel tired, the electricity from the crowd rubbing off on them as they ran and jumped around the stage, savouring the moment, and taking many pictures on their phones. When they said goodnight, they honestly didn't want the night to end, as they retreated back down on their lifts, but by the time they reached the safety of their dressing room, tiredness hit them like a train wreck, and they all collapsed onto the sofas dramatically.

"That was crazy"

"Amazing"

"Loud"

"Electric"

"Fun"

The comments could go on forever to describe just how they felt, and none of them could wipe the big smiles off of their faces despite their tiredness.

"Ready to do it all again tomorrow boys?" Paul asked as he walked in, handing them all a McDonalds meal and a large drink, to their surprise, which they immediatly began ravishing before answering.

"Hell yeah! If that's my job for life, I'd go and do that every night!" Niall said, and they all nodded between mouthfuls of food.

"It's an amazing job" Liam said, getting his phone out to look at the pictures he had took.

"Well, we better get back them. The crowd have cleared out now, and we have a free path back. Plus, its 2 pm back here tomorrow, and its 11pm now, so you all need your sleep."

The boys finished their meals, thanked Paul and everyone else, and then left for the tour bus. Niall was in such a happy mood, he forgot all about Josh, until he opened the limo door and Josh was waiting for him inside.

"Hey babe! You waited in here for me?" Niall asked surprised, immedialty clambering over to hug him, feeling guiltly that he had forgot.

"Yeah, the others were going back, but I wanted to see you" Josh replied, and Niall kissed him and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad you did" Niall whispered, but he couldn't shake the guilt off, instead chossing to lie down and pull Josh with him.

By the time they had got back to the hotel, all 6 boys were asleep, and Paul gently woke them to get them inside. They all collapsed into their beds again, only barly managing to make it to their rooms and get undressed, and slept like babies, ready for the next day of shows.


	8. Extra - Setlist

1\. Na Na Na

2\. Stand Up

3\. I Wish

4\. I Gotta Feeling (Black Eyed Peas Cover)

5\. Stereo Hearts (Gym Class Heroes Cover)

6\. Valerie (The Zutons Cover)

7\. Torn (Natalie Imbruglia Cover)

8\. Moments

9\. Gotta Be You

10\. More Than This

11\. Up All Night

12\. Tell Me A Lie

13\. Everything About You

14\. Use Somebody (King Of Leon Cover)

15\. One Thing

16\. Save You Tonight

17\. What Makes You Beautiful

Encore:

18\. I Want


	9. Uncensored Love

The next day was exactly the same as the one before, just with slightly different times. This time, Josh didn't have to leave until 1pm, giving him and Niall more time together, and the boys didn't have to leave till 2pm. All in all, the whole day went completely without a glitch, apart from a small slip in soundcheck.

When they were in soundcheck, Niall and Josh were stood next to eachother, Niall strumming his guitar, and Josh playing the drums, when they started messing around. Niall began teasing Josh, sticking his bum out in front of him, so Josh responded by poking Niall in the bum with his drum stick, which elicted a rather sexual reaction out of Niall. Niall tensed up, and went rather red in the face. Niall turned round, and looked at Josh, a lust filled gaze covering his eyes. Josh couldn't miss it, and within a few seconds, both boys were supporting hard-ons, in the middle of the stage, in front of 200 fans. The boys saw what had happened and called it short, hoping to get the pair of them off stage and into a private place as soon as possible.

As soon as they got off stage, Niall and Josh ran to the dressing room hand in hand, before locking the door behind them. Clothes were shredded, the TV was turned on loud, and within seconds, the two boys were ravishing eachother on the sofa, no restrictions between them. Josh's actions on stage had stirred a sexual side of Niall that he had never felt before, and as they rutted against eachother, naked on the sofa, both boys knew that they didn't want to wait. They had 3 hours before the show, and they wasted no time in deciding what they wanted to do. Niall and Josh looked at eachother with such an intensity and a passion, and they knew that they were ready.

\-----

When they had both come down from their highs, Niall pulled out and collapsed against Josh, both boys feeling happier than ever before. No it wasn't classy. Yes, it was spur of the moment. But the main thing was that yes, they had both been ready for it. It hadn't been rushed. There wasn't any pressure. Just pure love and passion. 

When they had cleared up and relaxed, it was nearly time for the show, and the boys all met up in hair and makeup to be touched up. There was no hiding or secret about what had just happened, but Niall and Josh didn't care. Nobody could wipe the huge smiles from their faces, and the boys were all very happy for them. The show, as a result, went even better than the previous night, and they all went back to the hotel very happy.

The only problem was, Niall and Josh's litlle escapade on the stage didn't go un-noticied by the fans in the stadium, and phone cameras caught the whole thing....


	10. Sleepsong

The sound of hailstones pounding at the window, as if an army of people were hurling pebbles at them, awoke the 6 boys at 3am, unable to sleep through the pouring rain. Tired, grumpy, and unable to stand the sound of the gail force winds outside, they all dragged themselves to the common room, couple by couple, and they huddled up on the plush leather couches, with the extra loud TV on in the centre of the room in an attempt to drown out the beating rain. As much as they attempted to rest, by the time Paul came down to get them at 8, they were all feeling worse than ever, and the prospect of facing hundreds of screaming fan girls in 2 hours really didn't cheer them up, even though they knew they could never not smile, seeing all their happy faces stood in front of them. When they got back to their rooms, it took all their energy not to go and collapse back into bed, instead running cold showers and drinking ice cold water in order to wake them up enough to face the day at least. Eventually, looking bleary eyed, and honestly still looking and feeling like they had just woken up, they dragged themselves downstairs for breakfast, where an equally tired Paul sat waiting for them, 6 boiling hot strong coffees already on the table, 6 plates, and a selection of foods.

“Rough night boys?” Paul asked when they had managed to at least eat something, and they all groaned loudly, as he chuckled quietly at the sight of the 6 restless boys.

“Well, lucky for you, after the CD signing at 10, which goes on till 12, sound check isn’t till 5 tonight, as it’s a 9 till11 concert, they’ve got another showcase there till 4. Therefore, you’ve got 4 to 5 hours to rest between, and we have the tour bus for comfort. How does that sound?”

All the boys nodded slightly, and Paul is sure he heard a small thank you from them all as their heads hit the table.

“Anyway boys, it’s now 8:30, you’ve got 10 minutes to make yourselves look decent. Makeup and hair, and probably a new set of clothes, will be sorted on the way there. It’s an half an hour drive there, so it’ll all be a bit rushed. Now off with you all, I’ll see you down here in 10”

The boys slid from the table one by one and trudged up to their rooms, slowly completing their routines, grabbing their phones, shoes and coats, before going back downstairs to meet Paul at the tour bus around the back, apart from Josh, who said his goodbyes to Niall, and left to hang with the other band members in their rooms.

The journey there was hectic to say the least. Lou ran around frantically in the back, sorting the boys’ hair, re-dressing them, and doing their makeup, whilst they lounged on the bed or the tables, messing up the hair, causing Lou to get increasingly annoyed with them, even if she sympathised with their tiredness and busy schedule. Finally, once they reached the back entrance to HMV, the boys were all looking prim and proper, and they had all woken up enough to face the hoard of fans waiting for them outside the store.

The procedure was pretty simple for them. They could sit in what order they wanted, the fans went from left to right across the table, and they just had to say hello, maybe pose for a picture, and sign their CD, before they moved along the line. They had estimated in the 2 hours, they would face around 500 fans, which meant about 5 a minute. Outside the store, there were around1000 fans lining the streets of London, all holding CD’s, hoping to get a glimpse of their idols, however it would be impossible for them to meet them all, even if they wanted to. As they were shown to their seats, they filed in a pre-arranged order, in order to conceal the relationships and stop fans from getting suspicious. They sat, left to right, Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry and Zayn. Soon, the doors were opened, and the fans flooded in.

To say it was their first CD signing, they handled the speed and the pressure of it all amazingly. They spoke to all their fans, took pictures without question with quite a number of them, and they never let their smiles dropped, even after 90 minutes, when their ears rang from the noise, their hands hurt from all the signing, and their eyes were blinded by the many camera flashes from reporters, fans and just anyone who could get a glimpse. One could say it went without a hitch!

However, there was one slight slip up in it, which would come back to haunt them very soon. Harry, in his happy and carefree mood caused by the amazing comments by the fans, and the thrill of it all, let something big slip. One of the fans, whilst he was signing their CD asked him

“Are you and Louis dating?”

The excitement of it all caused Harry to forget all about the media, keeping it secret and the consequences, and he nodded, causing the fan to scream in happiness. The fan replied, saying

“I figured”

And Harry responded by looking straight at her and smiling widely, happy at the fact that someone accepted them, added to his already ecstatic mood. However, what he wasn’t aware of was that her friend stood next to her recorded the whole thing, and was determined to show the world.

Once the CD signing had finished, and all the fans had cleared the store, the boys finally relaxed back in their seats and sighed, coming down from the high of the mayhem.

“Well, that was… crazier than I expected it to be!” Said Liam, and they all nodded.

“I didn’t realise we had so many fans in London alone” Said Niall.

“I hope that there are many more of them to come, that was fun!” Said Zayn.

“I think I must have had about 70 marriage proposals!” Said Louis

“It felt like a massive never ending interview!” Said Harry.

They all sat discussing the CD signing for a while longer, talking about their best bits, some of the funny questions and remarks, and some of the outfits, until Paul finally arrived to announce that they could now leave, and they went back to the tour bus. When they got there, all of the energy they had obtained left them in a flash at the sight of the nice, comfy bunk beds, and they all immediately collapsed into separate bunk beds, falling to sleep in an instant. Paul laughed at them as he got in and turned off the lights before going to the front cabin, and thought about what they were going to be like when they started going to the after awards parties, partying till 2 am and having interviews and shows the next day, before he remembered that their first award show was in 3 days….

After their long 4 hour “naps”, Paul forced them all awake as they pulled up at the O2 arena, and they groaned as Paul flicked on the lights, and the brightness entered their eyes, thinking it was morning again.

“Come on boys, you’ve had extra sleep, now time for work again” Paul said, and they all rolled out of bed, still covered in their make-up, hair product and dressed in their smart clothes, and Paul laughed at the sight of them.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Niall, as he rubbed his eyes and smudged his mascara over his face, making Paul chuckle even more.

“You all look like you have just woke up after a drunken night clubbing, and you can’t remember where you are” Said Paul, and they all looked at him strangely, confirming his point.

“We are at the hotel aren’t we?” Asked Zayn, and the boys all hummed in agreement, all totally believing the same thing.

“No boys… It’s 5pm, we are at the O2 arena, you are supposed to be in sound check with the band now, you were at a CD signing this morning, and you fell asleep as soon as you got in here after it, remember?” smirked Paul, and the boys all finally remembered, cursing themselves for being so stupid and finally registering what Paul meant about them.

“I guess we are a bit late then?” Asked Harry, and Paul shook his head.

“Nope, the show doesn’t start for a while, and you have between now and 6 for sound check, without fans today due to the earlier concert. You’ve got plenty of time to get ready again; at least you seem more awake than you did this morning”

“Damn blasted rain” Harry muttered, and they all laughed.

“So then, off to sound check then?” Paul said, and they all nodded, following Paul from the bus and towards the studios, glad for the privacy of the back entrance with the way that they looked.

The rest of the night was like any other really. They went to sound check, hung in their dressing rooms in their couples, including Josh who had now re-joined them, and then scuttled off to hair and make-up before going out and performing as usual, having the time of their lives, before collapsing in their shared dressing room for de-brief after the show.

“Well done boys, great show tonight, you really pulled out all the stops” Congratulated Paul, and they all smiled, high-fiving each other in glee.

“I swear that has to have been the loudest crowd yet!” said Harry.

“Yes, I believe so, and it was actually your biggest to date!” Said Paul, and they all gasped.

“How many more have we got here again?” Asked Liam.

“Only 2 more. Tomorrow and Friday.” Replied Paul.

“Wait… Haven’t we got our first radio interview tomorrow as well?” Said Louis.

“Yes you have. Tomorrow, I hate to inform you, but you’ll have to be up at 6 latest, for a 6:30 set off. You’ve got a Radio 1 interview with Nick Grimshaw at 8 for an hour, where you will announce the release of Gotta Be You, and you will sing What Makes You Beautiful, a photo shoot and interview for Cosmopolitan at 12, which will probably go on until 3, maybe half 3, as it is only Q and A, no video or sound recording, the photo shoot will take the most time. Finally, you have to be here for 4, for sound check and the concert starts at 6 till 8, so in good news, you have an early night.” Said Paul and they all nodded in acknowledgement, before standing up.

“Come on then, let’s get you boys back so you can sleep. You can’t look tired for the photo shoot!” Mocked Paul, and Niall jabbed him playfully, causing Paul to chuck him over his shoulder and carry him out, much to the amusement of the other boys.

 

Meanwhile, over in Liverpool, the lucky fan with the video uploaded her video to YouTube….


	11. Ignorance and Bliss - Part 1

The boys alarms blared at them to wake them up at 5:30 am on the Thursday morning, and as much as they blindly tried to hit them and shut them up, they all finally scumbered to their purpose, and dragged themselves from their beds, attempting to ready themselves for the day ahead. They dressed, washed, showered, not necessarily in that order, and bounded down stairs to meet Paul at breakfast at 6am, and to their surprise, they had beaten him.

Meanwhile, up in Paul’s room, he had forgotton to set his alarm off, and it was actually the shouts of “Hey, give me my phone back!” from the bad members which woke him up, and he walked over to the door to see what was going on.

“Boys, what the hell are you all doing up this early? Just remember, there are other people above us” Paul said, and the boys immeditly stopped shouting and turned to face Paul.

“Sorry Paul, we thought you would be awake. We didn’t think about the others”

“It’s like half past 2 in the morning. Why on earth would I be awake?”

“Erm… Well actually, it’s half past 6… and I thought I heard the boys say you had an interview at 8?”

“Haha very funny, you can’t trick me”

“No Paul.. It really is half past 6” Said another voice from behind him, and he turned to see the other 6 boys all stood behind him, with Zayn being the one to have spoken.

“It can’t be? I set my alarm for 5?” Paul questioned, and Zayn clicked his phone on and showed Paul the time, now 6:35.

“Oh, shit, sorry boys!” Paul sweared, and the boys gasped at the sound of it.

“It’s fine. You get ready, and we’ll meet you in the tour bus with Lou then” Harry said, and they waved to the others before 5 of them turned back to the lift, getting in and going to meet Lou, whilst Josh went to the others.

By 7am, Paul was running from the building, all suited and booted, and joined the boys in the bus, who were all made up and ready for the interview already.

“Actually, this is a much better idea! It saves rushing on the way there!” Lou said, and Paul went bright red, knowing it was his fault they had to do it this way round.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you think” He replied, and the boys giggled, not used to seeing Paul, the “hard man” so flustered and worked up over being late.

They set off for the Radio 1 studio, and arrived on time, having a tour around the building before their interview. They sat in a different order, Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn, due to the absence of cameras, and got comfortable. Finally, Grimmy turned to them and their mics were turned on, all ready for their first radio interview to start.

(Note – all speech is in italics for the interview, for this one and the Cosmo one, and all actions and in normal text)

Nick Grimshaw – And now, for all of your fans delight, we have some very special guests in the studio with us today. Yes, they are here, it’s One Direction!

All 5 – Hello!

Nick – So then boys, it’s been a year since X-Factor, when nobody knew you, and you are now sat here with a debut number 1 album and single, just 12 months later! How does that feel? Did you expect that?

Niall – No, no way did we. When we got knocked out of X Factor last year, we knew we would stay in touch and probably sing together again, but never ever did we expect that we would even get signed, never mind make a number 1 album.

Nick – Yeah, because you got signed like 2 weeks afterwards didn’t you?

Liam – Yeah, it was a total shock to us all. We had no idea that Simon was going to sign us.

Nick – Well, I think we have many fan girls glad that he did! So then, to the point all girls want me to talk about, we heard on an interview the other week that you were all single, is that still true?

All the boys stiffened up at the question, and Nick nearly noticed, but Harry squeezed Louis leg and nodded to the others reassuringly.

Harry – Yes, actually, we are all still single!

Nick – Oh really, even you Harry?

Harry – Yes even me!

Nick – Even with a body like that? I’m surprised all the girls aren’t over you, and the guys as well! I think everyone would want a piece of you!

Louis stiffened up and clenched his fists at Nick’s flirting, but Harry was totally oblivious.

Harry – Haha. Oh no I doubt that. I’m not that good looking

Nick – Oh Harry, stop being so modest! Even I want a piece of you, and I’m hard to please

Nick winks at Harry, and Harry blushes, whilst Louis continues to get angrier, especially at Harry’s blatant disregards for him and as all his attention was solely on Nick. The other boys noticed, and Niall put his hand on Louis’ knee to calm him down.

Harry – Well, I’m free and single, come get me then!

Niall tightened his grip on Louis as Louis’ anger level kept rising, before taking his other hand and squeezing it, and the others sent small smiles his way.

Nick – Down tiger! I’ll see you after the show

Nick winked at Harry again, before casting his gaze over to Louis, and immediately guessing what was going on. Harry blushed further, much to Louis’ annoyance, and Louis caught Nick’s gaze, sending him an icy cold glare back, which Nick winked at again.

Nick – Anyway boys, how’s the tour going?

Zayn – Yeah yeah, it’s going great so far.

Niall – The crowds are amazing, it’s crazy

Nick – What’s been your favourite part of the tour so far? Louis?

Louis – Oh, erm… Probably last night at the O2. The crowd was our biggest yet and it was immese, the atmosphere was amazing and it just made me value what we’ve got.

Nick – So, I’ve got to ask. The Twitter rumours last week. Obviously they aren’t true if you are single, but what were you two doing holding hands?

Nick smirked at the two of them, knowing the truth after his and Harry encounter, which reminded Louis of that, and he began to hate Nick even more. Harry turned to Louis and went to grab his hand, but he pulled it away, and the boys looked worriedly between them.

Harry – We… You know, we just do it all the time. All of us, we are like brothers to eachother. We hug, joke, kiss echother on the cheek, hold hands. It’s just normal for us, cause we are so close.

Nick – Are you saying that you wouldn’t want to be seen as gay for doing it?

All 5 – What?

Nick – Gosh sorry! Sour point! I was meaning, so there’s no love or romance behind it?

Liam – I’m sure there’s a brotherly love between us, you know, we live together 90% of the year, we are bound to be close.

Nick – Well, yeah, I suppose that must be true. Anyway, we are near the end. So, you boys have a new single coming out, am I correct?

Niall – Yeah, It’s called Gotta Be You, off of our album Up All Night, and it comes out on Monday next week.

Nick – Well, that’s all we have time for today, so goodbye boys, as you sing us out with What Makes You Beautiful.

The boys sing the song and say goodbye before they turn off their mics and go to leave, but Nick pulls Harry back.

“So, did you and Louis manage to sort everything out?”

“Yeah, as you can tell, I’m taking your advice, and we are just keeping it secret. Thankyou. Without you I may never have gone back”

“No problem. Anytime. Here, here’s my number. Ring me if you ever want to talk, or just to hang out if you need to clear you head.”

“Oh, cheers, thanks. That’ll be really helpful! Cheers Grimmers”

“Oh, onto nicknames already are we? I guess I’ll call you Hazza then”

“Fine by me”

Nick and Harry hug, before Nick slips his phone number into Harry’s hand and Harry slips from the room to find the others, not realising that Louis had seen the whole thing. He ran to the tourbus where the others were, but Louis wasn’t there, but Harry didn’t notice.

“You seem happy” Remarked Niall and Harry smiled, getting in and pulling out his phone, before inputting Nick’s number and texting him.

“Why? Aren’t I allowed to be?” Harry said back, staring at his phone screen the whole time.

“Yes of course you are. You just seemed to enjoy that a lot more than we did.” Said Liam, and Harry looked up at him to see his accusing glare.

“Don’t know what you are talking about” Said Harry, as he moved back to texting Nick on his phone

Louis then entered the tour bus, with slightly red rimmed eyes, and a few stray mascara lines down his face. Liam immediately got up to go and see him, followed by Zayn and Niall, but Harry stayed put, not even registering Louis’ appreance. Liam pulled Louis into a tight hug, but Louis fought back the tears, not wanting to cause a scene. They walked over to the bunks and Liam and Louis lay down on one, with Niall and Zayn on the opposite one, and they had a quiet conversation.

“Don’t worry Lou, he’s not cheating on you” Niall said, reaching over to put a hand on his leg.

“No, but he’s been totally ignoring me ever since Nick spoke to him”

“Maybe he was just trying not to give anything anyway”

“Nick knows about us. Harry went running to him when the Twitter thing happened. He could've held my hand, or at least showed me he cared. It's radio, nobody sees actions."

"I didn't know Harry knew Nick?"

"Well, no, he didn't before then. I suppose he didn't exactly run to him as such, Nick ran into him. But yes, Harry told him about us two, and then Harry came running back here."

"So in essence, Nick made Harry come back?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Well there you go then. If Nick sent Harry back to you, then he's not trying to cause trouble is he? It's just a coincidence that we then ended up having an interview with him"

"Yeah, I guess you are right"

By now, the bus has arrived at the Cosmopolitian studios, and Paul came in to get them all. The 4 boys left, but Harry stayed put, still happily texting on his phone, unaware that the others had left.....


	12. Ignorance and Bliss - Part 2

By now, the bus has arrived at the Cosmopolitian studios, and Paul came in to get them all. The 4 boys left, but Harry stayed put, still happily texting on his phone, unaware that the others had left.

"Harry come on, we are here" Paul said, noting the sad look and the accusing glances at Harry as the others walked out.

"Oh right, sorry" Harry said and finally locked his phone and put in away, before running to catch up with the others.

When he caught up with them, he slung his arm over Louis' shoulder as if nothing had happened, and Louis relaxed into the touch, hoping that the boys were right and that things were going to be ok again. The tension rolled off the boys in waves when they saw the gesture, as they too believed that Harry was back again, not in his world of texting Nick, especially when Harry leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Louis' head and Louis nuzzeled his head into Harry's chest.

When they got into the studio, the boys had to break apart to stop any suspicion, and they got straight into the photoshoot. First, they were taken to a room to get changed and have their hair done, but they were all seperate, so they couldn't talk. The first lot of shots were group shots, and then they did the single shots, one at a time. The group shots took quite a while, because they boys could never stay still, and when they were meant to be posing, they jabbed eachother in the ribs or tickled the others, and as much as it made everyone laugh, it also meant the shoot took a lot longer than planned.

Next came the single shots. They were doing it in age order, so Louis went first, and then Zayn, then Liam, then Niall, then Harry. Once Louis' photo shoot was done, he went into the waiting area where the others was, and went to sit next to Harry, who was busy on his phone again. He leaned over to see who he was texting, and Harry turned his phone away, but not before Louis saw the name Nick at the top, and kisses at the end of every message. Niall saw what happened, and gestered to the seat next to him, but instead, Louis got up and stormed out, slamming the outside studio door behind him. Harry looked up from his phone for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, before going straight back to texting, and Liam and Niall sighed, not able to come up with an excuse this time.

By the time it was Harry's go, they literally had to prise his phone from him to get him to go to the shoot, and Niall pocketed it safely, hoping that he would be able to talk some sense into Harry if he didn't have it in front of his face. Harry's shoot was over quickly, and soon it was time for the interview with them all. They all sat down in a circle around two seats for the interviwer and a scriber, but Louis was still nowhere to be seen, and without his phone, Harry noticed.

"Hey guys... Where's Louis?" Harry asked, genuinly concerned.

"Well, none of us know. Maybe if you had been paying more attention to him than your phone, then maybe he would be here now" Liam spat, and Harry flinched from the spite in his tone.

Before Harry could retaliate, Paul walked in with Louis next to him, and Louis sat down in the available seat, which happened to be next to Harry. Harry wanted to give him a hug, or hold his hand, but Paul sent him a warning look, and Harry resigned with just sending him a small smile, which Louis half-heartedly returned. Before anyone could say anything, the interviwer and scriber walked in and sat down, and all the boys forced themselves into happy mood for her, not wanting to give anything away.

"Hi boys! Lovely to meet you! My name's Jen, and this is Holly" Jen said as she went round and hugged each of the boys, before sitting down in fron of them.

"So, I do have a list of set questions, some of them are general and some more specific, and I will ask each of you in turn, but if you aren't comfortable with a question, or you want to stear it in a particular way, then we'll just go with the flow, ok?" Jen said and they all nodded in agreement.

Jen - So then Liam, I'll start with you. Don't tell anyone, but you have a crush on....?

Liam - I'd have to say Leona Lewis.

Jen - Oh really? Why?

Liam - She's very pretty and she's got a really good voice.

Jen - Ah ok, so who's your ultimate man crush then?

 

Liam - Erm... Probably... Russell Brand, because he's really cool and he's got a great accent!

Jen - Very interesting choices! So then, who is the sexiest woman you have ever kissed, and why?

Liam - I would have to say... Probably Harry's mum Anne

Harry - What? Really?

Liam - Yeah, she's hot! 

Harry - That's my mum you are talking about!

Liam - Sorry Anne!

Jen - Aww Liam, that's so sweet! I'm sure she would be flattered to hear that! And finally, as a big boyband, you guys can usually play to get what you want, so what is something you have used the One Direction card for?

 

Liam - Erm... I'd probably have to say get free Nandos, because we go to Nando's a lot.

Jen - Ah, ok then, sounds like a good idea! So then now, Zayn....

Zayn - Yes?

Jen - Don't tell anyone, but who do you have a crush on?

Zayn - I'd probably say Jessie J, because she's very unique, and she's always herself

Jen - Nice choice, and what about your ultimate man crush?

Zayn - Oh... I don't really know... Maybe Jay-Z, cause he's a great rapper, and he must be awesome to get Beyonce!

Jen - Ah. I like your thinking! For you, what's the best and the worse thing about being in One DIrection?

Zayn - I think the best thing was meeting 4 new mates, who have because like brothers to me, which is nice because I only have sisters, and they are going through the same things as you, so you can talk to them about anything. The worse thing... Not seeing my family much. I miss my mum and my sisters loads, so yeah.

Jen - Aww that's so sweet! Who's the sexiest woman you've ever kissed then?

Zayn - A gentleman never does kiss and tell

Zayn winked at her and she blushed, and then Zayn discreetly squeezed Liam's leg, and they shared a tender smile.

Jen - Oh how gentlmenly! And finally, how many times have you been in love?

Zayn - Once. Only once

Jen - Well I'm sure she was a very lucky girl to have you.

The boys bit their lips to stay quiet as Liam blushed and Zayn laughed. Jen didn't notice, and by the time she looked up, they were back again.

Jen - So then next up, Louis!

Louis - Hello!

Jen - Hello! Louis, if you were a One Direction fan, who would be your favourite member?

Louis - I'd have to say Niall, because you know, he like lives in his own little world, and he's really cute!

 

Harry looked at Louis and acted surprised, whilst the others laughed.

Jen - Ooh, intersting! Who do you have a secret crush on?

Louis - Cheryl Cole, definetely. 

Jen - Not sure Ashley will be too pleased to hear that! Who your man crush then?

Louis - David Beckham. He's an inspriation to me.

Jen - What's the worst thing for you about being in One Direction?

Louis - Erm, having no time to play football. I miss it!

Jen - Haha! And finally Louis, how many times have you been in love?

Louis - Only once. Right now. With you!

Jen - Oh my, I'm flattered! Next, you Harry! What's the best thing about being in One Direction?

Harry - Making my mum proud. She always believed in me, so I'm glad I've had a chance to prove her right.

Jen - Gosh, you are all so adorable! So come on then, spill the beans, who's the sexiest woman you've ever kissed?

Harry - Woman? Erm.. I'd would have to be... No wait, I'm not going to tell you that one!

Jen - Another mysterious one? You are all so modest as well! What''s the craziest thing a fan has ever done to try and meet you?

Harry - Well, once, a fan hid in a bin behind the studios and then jumped out at us when we went by.

Jen - Gosh, the things your fans do for you! So, in terms of relationships, you are still single yes?

Harry - Yes I am

Jen - Well, who are your relationship role models then? What would you want a relationship to be like?

Harry - Well my friend Ben and his wife, that is my ideal realtionship role model. They trust eachother fully, they are really cute, and yeah, they are just really good together.

Jen - I'm sure you'll find one like that one day. What's the one thing you don't understand about women?

Harry - Their need for makeup. I meam yeah, I know people wear it to make themselves feel better, but beauty is a natural thing, and you should be proud of who you are.

Jen - Good point, good point. And finally Harry, in another life, what do you think you was?

Harry - Ooh, I think that I would be in a girlband instead of a boyband

Jen - Even if you were a boy? 

Harry - We'd be a mixed sex band!

Jen - Nice idea! And finally, onto you Niall. Who is your ultimate man crush?

Niall - Erm, I'd have to go with Michael Buble, cause he's just amazing.

Jen - Agreed! Niall, how many times have you been in love?

Niall - Once, just once.

Jen - For you, what do you think love feels like then?

Niall - I think love feels like, when you get butterflies in your stomach when ever you see or think or talk about them, and you just always want to be with that person. 

Jen - Aww, that's so cute! And finally Niall, you can't resist a women who...?

Niall - Can play the guitar! 

Jen - I better start learning then! Anyway, it's been lovely seeing you all, and I hope the rest of the tour goes well, thankyou very much!

All 5 - It'd been loving being here, thankyou for having us.

Jen and Holly grabbed their things and stood up, and the boys gave them both another hug before they left. Paul came in to lead them back to the bus and handing them all their other belongings. The boys grabbed their stuff and followed him out, and Harry realised that Niall still had his phone.


	13. Ignorance and Bliss - Part 3

Jen and Holly grabbed their things and stood up, and the boys gave them both another hug before they left. Paul came in to lead them back to the bus and handing them all their other belongings. The boys grabbed their stuff and followed him out, and Harry realised that Niall still had his phone.

"Hey Nialler, you got my phone?"

"Yeah I have, but you can have it back in a bit"

"Why not now?" 

"Because you have some sorting out to do with Louis before he gets any more upset"

"Yeah well I can do that with my phone"

"No Harry. You have been on that bloody thing all morning. Talk to Louis and sort it out."

"Fine"

When the boys got to the tour bus, Harry and Louis went to the master bedroom to talk, whilst all the other boys went to the sofas to relax. Louis laid down on the bed, and Harry laid next to him, and for a moment they just lay in silence, not touching or anything. Then, Harry turned and entwined his fingers with Louis', and Louis turned to face him, squeezing his fingers betwen his.

"I love you Lou"

"I love you too Harry."

"Why did you storm off earlier?"

"Because... you were texting Nick and ignoring me"

"Oh right, sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you"

"Oh, didn't seem that way. You were pretty engrossed in your conversation"

"Louis, Nick is a friend, nothing more"

"Yes I know that, but the way you flirted with him this morning, even after he knows about us"

"Exactly Louis, he already knows about us. He's not going to make a move on me when he knows that."

"Yes, but still, you just kept making it worse"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to have a laugh now then?"

"No, Harry I'm not saying that"

"So what are you saying then? I can't have other guy friends?"

"No, that's not..."

"No Louis, that's exactly what you are saying. You are jelous of Nick, for no reason whatsoever, and you are trying to stop me from talking to him. Well, here's some news for you. No" Harry said , and snatched his hand away from Louis and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The others sighed, this wasn't getting any better, and Zayn stood up, giving Liam a quick kiss, before going to where Louis was. When he entered the room, it was all too familar a sight. It looked exactly like the night before Harry left, when Louis was curled up on his bed sobbing his eyes out, and Zayn's heart broke at the sight. He shut the door quietly behind him and crawled over the bed, pulling Louis into his arms and letting him weep against his chest, his whole body shaking with the sobs. 

Once Louis had calmed down enough, Zayn pulled him away from his chest, and wiped his eyes, earning himself a small smile from Louis.

"I take it your little talk didn't go very well then?"

"Nope. Harry thinks I'm overreacting and being jelous, but I can't help it"

"Well.. I suppose I can see Harry's point of view on this, but also he does spend far too much time talking to Nick"

"What should I do?"

"Talk to him tonight. We have the show in half an hour, and we have an early night. I'll get the boys out, you and Harry have a night in and talk it out, ok?"

"Yeah ok"

Louis and Zayn hugged again and just relaxed for a while until they arrived at the arena, and Harry stormed off before Louis could catch him. The show went well, but the tension between Harry and Louis was obvious on stage, and Harry didn't wait for them at the end of the show, instead opting to get straight back to the bus, and being frustrated when he found it was still locked, and he had to wait for the others to get back, defeating the point. The ride back was silent, with Harry locking himself in the bedroom still minus his phone, which Niall had now given to Louis ready for later. When they arrived at the hotel, Harry stormed out and straight in, and the boys wished Louis good luck as he got out to follow him, and the others went to have tea somewhere.

When Louis reached their room, he quietly unlocked the door and walked in, and saw Harry lay on the bed crying. He hasn't registered Louis walking into the room, and the tears were streaming freely down his face, and Louis couldn't be angry at him in that moment. Quietly, he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Harry close, making Harry jump from the sudden action, but he quickly relaxed into his touch. He buried his head in Louis' neck, and when the tears had subsided, he began kissing his way up Louis' neck line, before reaching his face, where he kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry Lou. I shouldn't have ignored you"

"I'm sorry too Haz. I over reacted and I was just scared of losing you"

"You'll never lose me Louis. I don't think I could live without you"

"Me either Haz, me either"

The two boys shared a passionate kiss, which soon turned sexual. Harry took control and pushed Louis down onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him deeply, before pulling away to hover over him. Harry rolled his hips against Louis', and for a moment, they stared breathlessly into eachother's eyes, the pure love and connection between them on show without any bounds, and neither of them could believe how lucky they were to have found eachother. Harry rocked his hips subconciosuly against Louis' again, and leant in towards Louis' face again, his eyes full of lust, love, hunger and want, and Louis became even more aroused at the sight. 

Louis looked up at him and watched as Harry leant closer, and their noses grazed against eachother, the feeling of being so close, but still so far away, Harry teasing him with the distance. Louis arched his neck, hungry for more of Harry, and Harry decided that he had teased Louis enough, and he finally re-connected their lips. Harry delved in deep, tasting the salty sweetness of Louis' mouth again, and Louis fought back, but when he did, Harry pulled away again, so he just gave in to Harry, letting him have his wicked way with him, but enjoying it all the more.

Louis went to move his hands so he could pull Harry closer, but Harry refused to let up, instead tightening his hold on Louis hands, entwining their fingers once more, and slowly began to rock up against Louis between the kisses, the many layers of clothing between them causing an insane amount of friction as their members swelled in their pants. The moans that came from them both were swallowed in the kiss, becoming more and more sloppy as the movements went on. 

"I want you" Gasped Louis between kisses, moans, and the quiet gasps of Harry's name.

"I want you too" Said Harry, and he kissed him again, before rolling off of Louis and standing up, pulling Louis with him...


	14. Ignorance and Bliss - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry kiss and make up...

Harry moved forward, cupping Louis' hard, covered member in his hand, making Louis throw his head back in ecstacy, before letting go and moving to the button of his trousers. In one swift movement, he flicked open the button and pushed his trousers down, letting Louis' member tent his pants and peek through the slit in them, leaving not much to the imagination. 

Louis did the same to Harry, his super skinny black trousers proving a little harder to slid down Harry's long legs, but once they were off, Louis reveled int he sight he saw. Harry was just as hard as him, and his was slightly longer and thicker than Louis, slipping out through the hole in his pants, a teasing sight for Louis if their ever was one. 

Harry stepped closer to Louis, grabbing the hem of his shirt and kissing his widely, only breaking the kiss to slip the thin top over Louis' head. Harry moved his hands instead to roam over Louis' bare chest, flicking over his nipples gently, elicting many moans from Louis, who began to buck against him. Louis finally got round to removing Harry's shirt, the button up shirt making it all the more sexy as he slowly revealed Harry's toned body underneath, until Harry was forced to remove his hands from Louis in order to take it off. 

Now that they were both nearly fully naked, Harry began to walk backwards, until Louis' knees hit the edge of the bed, and they collasped onto it, shuffling on until they were both fully on the bed. Their half exposed members rubbed against eachother constantly as the foreplay continued, Louis twisting and teasing each one of Harry's 4 nipples, and Harry broke the kiss to find the sweet spot of Louis' neck, biting gently into it and sucking on it, before removing his mouth and gently kissing it, lifting his head to admire his work. 

The two boys locked eyes, and Louis gulped under the intensity of the stare, all of Harry's raw emotions on show for him, holding nothing back. While their eyes were still locked, Louis moved his hands down and ran his finger under the waistband of Harry's boxers, making him moan in arousal. He slowly slid them down his legs, letting his cock spring free of its restraints, and Harry eventually kicked them off, leaving him bare and on show for Louis to revel in.

Louis then flipped them over, and Harry did the same to him, ghosting over his clothed cock beforehand as pre-cum spread over Louis' boxers. Once they were off, both boys lay against eachother, every inch of exposed skin touching the other person, hightening their senses. The sticky pre-cum between them rubbed against their stomachs, making them shine, and as Louis moved slightly against Harry, more clear liquid slipped out from them both, the room smelling already of sex, cum, sweat, and eachother. 

To say they weren't nervous would be a lie, infact, they were incredibly nervous. Neither of them ha done this before, they were both virgins, but they knew in their hearts it was time and they were ready, and now it was just a matter of figuring out what they wanted to do, how they wanted to do it, but it wouldn't really matter in the end, because they were sure there would be many more chances in the future. 

Louis slid up Harry's body, rubbing the spent liquid over their stomachs, and kissed him, Harry's cock rubbing against Louis' hole in the process. Harry flipped them over and got Louis to suck on 2 of his fingers, before he slowly slid down his body and sat between his legs, hitching Louis' knees over his shoulders. Firstly, he gently circled the hole with his fingers, making his hole red and open, before he slowly and cautiously slipped one finger inside of him. Louis' back arched from the pain, and he hissed as it shot through him, and Harry slip his whole finger inside and stayed still for a moment, letting Louis adjust to the new sensation. 

After a fe moments, Louis nodded his head, and Harry leaned forward to kiss him, before he started to move his finger in and out of Louis, the pain turning to pleasure very quickly after a few thrusts. Once Louis had got used to that enough, he slipped another finger inside him, but this time he didn't say still, instead Louis grabbed Harry hips tightly as he rode through the pain until the pleasure kicked in, and it was even more intense. Eventually, Harry slipped in a third finger, and this time he began to move around inside, until he found the bundle of nerves in Louis that caused him to arch off the bed and scream out Harry's name, his prostate. Enjoying the reaction it elicted from Louis, he continued to hit it over and over again, watching as Louis withered in pleasure, happy in the knowledge that it was him and him only that could make Louis feel this way, making him come undone with his touch, Louis' voice shouted his name reverbrated off the walls in the room.

After a fe more minutes of fingering him, Louis started panting.

"Harry, I'm ready. Please, I want you in me now. I'm ready baby"

Harry's eyes glazed over with lust, and he slowly removed his finger and sat back on his knees, Louis whimpering at the loss of friction. Harry strocked himself a few times, coating his cock with pre-come due to the fact they hadn't thought to get any lube, and finally, he leaned forward and lined his head against Louis' entrance, and slowly pushed in.

Louis screamed in pain, the extra large stretch of Harry's cock pushing his walls out further than ever before, his virginity being taken by the second. Harry kept pushing in, despite Louis' plees, to stop, knowing that Louis would kill him if he did, until he bottomed out, balls deep in his lover, as Louis panted, adjusting to the new sensation. 

"Fuck, you're so tight Lou" Harry said, and Harry suddenly remembered that this was it.

He was losing his virginity to Louis and Louis to him, and his heart swelled at the thought.

"I'm ready Harry" Louis said and Harry nodded, locking eyes with him and putting his hands either side of him, before slowly drawing himself out, and then slamming back in, the pain turning to pleasure more every second.

Louis screamed out his name on every thrust, and Harry began to quicken his pace, before he changed angle, and hit Louis' prostate again.

"Oh, Harry, there, Harry, right there, again, please, Harry" Louis gasped, his hands grasping the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

After a few more thursts, Harry felt the feeling in the bottom of his stomach, and the familar throbbing of his cock, and he knew he was close.

"Louis, I'm close, so close" Harry panted, and Louis pulled him close to him, smashing their lips together as Harry continued to move is small shallow thrusts.

"Come with me Harry. Touch me" Louis gasped, and Harry nodded, leaning back up again and grabbing Louis cock, strocking it in time with his thrusts.

Soon, they were both on the edge, and Louis' wall clenched around Harry's cock, and they both climaxed together. Harry rode out his orgasm, filling Louis up with his semen to the brim, and it ran out onto the bedsheets. Louis' cum shot up in thick, hot, white spurts over his stomach, faces, Harry's hands, the walls and the sheets as Harry strocked him through it, and they both collasped together, in a mess of sweat and cum, and pure love. Harry stayed inside Louis as his cock soffened, and the cold cum began to seep out of Louis' hole, covered his thighs and the bed.

"I love you Louis, forever and ever. Thankyou, for being the person I gave myself to. I'm so glad it was you" Harry said, and Louis' heart swelled and his eyes teared up at Harry's words.

"Me too Harry. I love you more than anything, and I never want to lose you" Louis said, and they kissed slowly, expressing all of their emotions to one another.

"I want to be with you forever Lou. I want grow old with you, have kids with you, share every living moment with you" Harry said, and Louis pulled away, a shocked but happy look on his face.

"Harry Styles, are you asking me to marry you?" Louis gasped and Harry blushed looking away.

"Well, I haven't got a ring or anything, but yes I am. I want to be yours and for you to be mine. Forever and ever. Starting from now. So what do you say?"

"Yes, yes! 100% yes!" Louis shouted, and pulled Harry into a tight hug, kissing him fiercly.

When they pulled away, Harry took Louis left hand in his hands, and kissed his ring finger. 

"Right there, you are going to have 2 rings. One will be an engagement ring, and one will be a wedding ring, when I slid it on in years to come. Well, hopefully very soon if I get my way"

"I hope so too Harry, I hope so too." Louis said back.

"Anyway, as much as I love lying here with you, I think that we kinda need to get up and clean up, the boys will be back soon" Louis said, and Harry nodded in agreement, slowly sliding out from where he was still inside Louis, and rolling from the bed, pulling Louis with him. 

Together, they stripped the sheets and re-made the bed, before attemping to walk to the bathroom, which Louis found hard to do.

"There's no hiding it now is there?" Louis joked, and Harry laughed, picking Louis up and carrying him bridal style to the shower, putting him down and turning the spray on before getting in with him.

"Well, I want the world to know you are mine and mine only" Harry said, as he gently washed their bodies as Louis struggled to stand up straight, his knees and legs jelly underneath him.

"You've well and truly made sure of that Harry Styles" Louis laughed, and Harry kissed him, rubbing his hands down his back.

"Come on then. we better go see the others, they'll be wondering where we are by now" Harry said, and Louis nodded, as Harry turned off the spray and kissed him.

Harry got out first and wrapped a towel around him, before helping Louis out again and carrying him to the bedroom, lying him down on the fresh clean sheets. He dried them both, and dressed them both for bed, before he and Louis shared another few tender kisses, and then he stood up, holding out his hand for Louis to take. Louis got up, but he found he was still unable to walk, and Harry laughed, before picking him up and carrying him bridal style from the room. 

He went to the common room, where all of the other boys, now joined by Josh, were sat, and he and Louis took up the love seat in the corner, Harry lying down and laying Louis on top of him, knowing that Louis wouldn't be able to sit down. The other boys smirked, knowing exactly what had gone on, and Niall and Josh high fived eachother, after having bet that they would. 

"Take it you two are ok now then?" Liam asked, and they both blushed and nodded, realizing they had been caught out.

"Better than ok by the looks of it!" Zayn said, and their blushes deepen, and Louis teasingly ran a hand across Louis' tender bum.

"And the sounds!" Niall joked, and Louis buried his head in Harry's chest as the others laughed, knowing that Niall was only joking, but played along with it.

"Were we really that loud?" Asked Harry, and the other nodded.

"Especially Louis, unless you were shouting your own name!" Josh said, not realising that he had just spoke the truth, and Louis went blood red, and Harry buried his face in Louis' hair.

"Anyway, enough of the teasing, let's just say we are glad that you two have sorted everything out. It's nice to see you happy again" Said Niall, and they all nodded.

"You two are already like an old married couple, with your ways, and you aren't even engaged yet!" Remarked Liam, and the 2 boys tensed up, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Wait... You two are... engaged?" Asked Zayn, and they stayed silent, causing them all to gasp.

"What? When? How? Who? Ring? Why didn't you tell us?!" Niall shouted and they laughed, happy that the boys accepted them, even though they knew they would.

"Harry proposed, you know, after we... did that earlier, and I said yes! We haven't got rings yet, it was kinda spur of the moment, but we will have them soon, even though we might not be able to wear them in public. And we didn't tell you because it only happened half an hour ago, and you guys haven't given us a minute ever since we stept in here!" Louis said, and it all went silent for a minute.

In the blink of an eye, the other 4 boys were piled on top of them, cheering and shouting congratulations, and the boys were in their element.

"So then, you going for a UK marriage now it's legal?" Asked Liam

"Of course. Easiest way to get friends and family there." Said Harry.

"Who's your best man or men then?" Asked Zayn, and Harry bit his lip, and Louis nodded.

"You guys maybe?" He said, and they were all crushed again, with a shout of yes'.

For the rest of the evening, the boys relaxed together on the sofas, before retreating to their rooms again. Zayn and Liam shared tender kisses and fell asleep in eachother arms. Niall and Josh decided to experiment and gave oral, which turned out pretty well. And Harry and Louis? They returned to the room, Harry still having to carry Louis around, and they spent the night whispering sweet nothings to eachother, reveling in the fact that they were now engaged, and in the experience they had shared earlier in their minds, fresh and crisp, something they would never ever forget.


	15. All Good Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor turns up...

The phone call lasted less than a minute. Her bags already packed from days before. The men in suits knocking at her door at 3am. 

"Are you ready Ms...." They questioned.

"Just call me Sophia" She replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up at the posh, exclusive hotel just 3 hours later, surrounded by a dozen flashing cameras and enough microphones to fill a car. Her white leather Gucci high heels swung out gracefully with the door, making her presence know. A matching Prada handbag sat on her knee as she smiled for the camera, her deep red lipstick catching everyones attention, as she finally ducked out of the car into the swarm of people. They never would have known how true was the phrase "The Devil wears Prada."

3 assistants by her side, carrying her many designer suitcases, she shuffled her way through the growing crowds, posing for cameras, winking at the guys to make them swoon, signing all the fans books.

"Who are you?" They all ask, desperate for the gossip.

She grabbed one of the microphones, and then whispered in the guy's ear. 

"I'd answered all your questions, but right now, Liam Payne is waiting in bed for me, and I'd hate to test his patience! Who knows what punishments he would give me?!"

She pulled away, giving him the microphone back, knowing that his ear piece also contained a microphone, before patting him on the cheeks and winking, continuing towards the glass doors at the front of the hotel, ready to cause disruption in the peace.

They had no idea what was coming....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were all asleep, unaware of the commotion going on outside their sound proof walls. Paul trying frantically to find out who the hell she was, the band swooning over her, thinking she was here for them, Lou calling management, trying to get her out. It was like a storm had hit their floors, but they didn't know a thing, until Paul knocked on Liam and Zayn's door.

When they didn't answer, he let himself in to the sleeping boys, careful to make sure the door shut behind him, so Sophia couldn't get in. The boys stirred at the noise, and then began to wake when they felt the bed dip at the bottom, opening their eyes to see Paul sat there, groaning at the immediate assumption that they had to get up for a show. 

"Paul, its half past 6! I thought we only had the O2 show today?" groaned Liam, turning over to bury his face in Zayn's warm chest, refusing to wake up.

"Boys, boys. I'm sorry. No, you don't have to get up yet, but I think you need to know about something" Paul whispered, watching Zayn as he cuddled further into Liam, awake but pretending not to be.

"Can't it wait till later?" Zayn asked, just wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Technically yes, but I wanted to tell you before you saw the news"

That had both boys jumping up, worried that someone had found them out or someone had died. 

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, suddenly alert and awake.

"Well, at 6 am this morning, we had an unexpected visitor. Ms Sophia Smith. "

Zayn realised who she was, and Liam flinched at the name, hugging Zayn tighter to him, as if he could help.

"But I thought they cancelled that contract. Liam, you told me she was out of the picture?" Zayn queried, worried that Liam had lied.

"Well, Zayn, you are right. It was cancelled, and Liam was told she was gone for good. But this isn't management's doing this time. Sophia is a dark character. She's set this all up herself. She's signed another contract with another company who work in collaboration with Modest. She's here for money, and to get famous. And she's told everyone her and Liam are together. She's meeting us all at the 02 tonight for as breifing, so we can't escape. Right now, she's doing an interview with some radio station. She just dropped in to tell us about herself. She's out to destroy, and we can't stop her."

Both boys gulped, knowing exactly what was going on. Liam was going to be thrust into this whether he liked it or not.

"So, what do we have to do?" Liam asked quietly.

"Well you have 2 options. Either pretend to date her or not. But she's promised circumstances if not."

What will he choose? And why the hell is she doing this?....


	16. Lady In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out

The ride to the arena was silent, the tension and apprehension of the pending meeting evident throughout the bus, even with Paul. The boys had all been informed of the situation by Paul, which had led to arguments, tears, shouting matches and eventually cuddles and kisses. Zayn was the worse, unsure of what Liam was going to do regarding it all. Liam was bad also, knowing the choice he wanted to make, but scared of the threatened consequences if he did. Louis and Harry were scared, unable to console either Liam or Zayn, unsure of what to say, they just sat there holding eachother as the pair attempted to stay calm. And Niall and Josh had distanced themselves fully, opting to go on the other tour bus with the band, hoping to avoid the upcoming dramas.

The boys bus arrived first, pulling into the back park of the areana, where some lucky fans had managed to get, waiting behind metal fences and screaming as the bus pulled to a stop. The sound of fans put a smile on their faces, helping them forget about their problem for a moment and focus on the good things. They were waiting for security to come and open the door, as they always did, but when they didn't come, they tried to get out themselves, before finding out the lock had been put on.

"Paul? Why are we locked it?" Asked Zayn, confusion lining his voice as they walked away towards the front of the bus.

Paul sat there, staring out of the window, and that's when they saw it too. A young lady, with brown flowing hair and a bright pink handbag, signing picture for fans at the gates and taking photos, surrounded by camera crews and microphones. Liam immediatly recognised her, and tensed up, bile rising in his throat as anger and worry bubbled through him. He ran to the bus toilet, retching up his dinner into the basin, and immediatly Zayn rushed to follow him , rubbing his back and brushing back his hair as he emptied the contents of his stomach, shaking violently as he did so. 

Louis and Harry stood frozen, unable to comprehend just what the hell was going on, but soon, they rushed to their bandmates side, as the sound of the other tour bus pulling up beside them rumbled through the bus, alerting them to the others arrival. 

Once it seemed that Liam had calmed down, the boys helped clean him up, and hauled him to the sofas, laying him down with his head on Zayn's lap and his legs over Louis and Harry. Out of the window, they could see the band making their way to greet the fans, before the front door opened and Niall hopped in, jumping back to the boys on the sofa and kneeling by Liam's side, after having caught a glimpse of Sophia with the fans.

"Liam, it's ok. You don't have to do this." Niall said reassuringly, as he slid his fingers through Liam's short hair.

"Why is she here though? What has she told them?" Liam grumbled, burying his face in Zayn's chest as he began to cry, unable to keep his emotions in tact.

Just then, Paul turned to them, phone in his hand, and his face etched with worry.

"Boys, Liam, I'm sorry but you have no choice. I've just got a text, Sophia's company have taken over your management. They were planning this months before, with a target of Harry or Louis, but when Sophia became friends in real life with Liam, they chose him instead. Simon sends his apoligies, he didn't know anything about this, but it turns out all your contracts have been changed, and you have a meeting with your new bosses inside in 10 minutes. Liam, you have to go out there and be with her, the rest of you can go and meet the fans but only quickly. Oh, and also, I've just been downgraded to assisant now. You also have a new security manager, Col, who will be in my place. I'm sorry boys, the matters are out of my hands."

Liam's stomach controted at his words, and he threw up again, all over Zayn's clothes, and Niall began to cry, holding onto Liam for dear life, as if it would all go away.

"They can't make him do it, surely they can't force him to go be with her?" Asked Louis, tears streaming from his eyes as he watched the others break down around him.

"Actually, we can, and we will." Said a new voice, as the door opened and woman was revealed. 

"You boys have 5 minutes to get out there and perform your duties, or else we will take away your priveleges, and you wont be going home any time soon. So Zayn, go get cleaned up, Liam, get your act together, Louis and Harry, stay well away from eachother, you repluse me, and Niall, same goes for you and Josh. We'll be talking about those.... arrangments later, but for now, you have a job to do. Col will be waiting out here for you, and Paul will be coming inside with me. Got it?" 

The boys turned pale, and Liam retched again, as she slammed the door and totted off, and Paul slowly stood up.

"Boys, I..."

"Paul, just go. We don't want you getting in any trouble." Liam croaked, and Paul nodded, taking one last glance at his boys before sliding out the door, leaving them inside.

"Time to face the music I guess" said Niall, and they all slid apart, tears in their eyes, and gulps from them all.

Would they get through this?


	17. Control Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the boys take managements new rules?

It was needless to say that the night wasn't in the top 10 nights the boys have ever had. 

Liam was forced to take pictures pretending to be Sophia's boyfriend, whilst Zayn watched on, unable to do anything for his boyfriend, who loked like he was being put through torture.

Louis and Harry were split by management, told to stay apart on stage, the watchful eyes of the new security on them, with piercing gazes and whispers through their ear pieces every time they got too close.

Liam and Zayn weren't split, but Liam was forced again to answer a Twitter question about his new girlfriend, telling the 50,000 fans that he and Sophia were very happy together, and that they had been together for a while, but didn't want to annouce it too early. 

As for Niall and Josh...? Well they hadn't figured out about them yet, and a subconcious decision between the boys made them want it to stay that way. As far as others were concerned, Niall was single and straight, he just hadn't found his lucky lady yet, and for that, Niall and Josh were thankful. They were avoiding all of the drama whilst the other boys suffered, but watching them suffer wasn't easy, and there were plenty of hugs from Niall for them all throughout the show.

By the time they got back into the comfort of their own rooms, they were all stressed and wound up, and the tension was thick in the air. The couples clung to eachother for dear life, relieving the stress in the ways they knew how, alongside plenty of cuddles and tears, the weight of it weighing down on them heavily. 

Thank god it was their last night in London....

\------------------------

The next morning, they were woke by loud knocks at their door from Col, at just 6am, with them having to travel to Nottigham for 9 for a Capital FM interview. They skipped breakfast, the tiredness just adding to their stress from the previous night, making them ratty and irritable, not an ideal state to be going to an interview in.

They rushed to pack their bags, get dressed and washed and ready for half 6, when they stumbled into their tour bus, hoping that they could catch a bit more rest, but were met with a nasty shcok.

In the sitting area of the bus, were the new management team, each with a stack of papers and a lot of other things. They were ordered to sit down, as they slumped down on the sofa, ready to listen to whatever they had in store for them, whilst trying not to fall asleep.

"So then boys, hello, I'm Masie, and I'll be your new manager.Yes, Simon is still the boss here, but overall, he just agrees with whatever I say, so really there's no point even trying to fight it, because it won't work. So, as you can guess, we are a little more old fashioned than the old ones, and this...

She said, pointing to the 2 couples either side of Niall,

"Is not something we approve of. However, we undertsand that no, we can't control your personal lives, but we can control your media lives. Therefore, this is our new plan. Liam, as you can guess, you will be dating Sophia Smith. You've been dating 4 months, she's the love fo your life, and whilst in London, you will be living with her at her London flat. Zayn, the fans seemed to love the idea of you and Perrie being together, so we've set up an arrangment with her that you two will be re-concilling soon, and will also move in together, as well as getting engaged."

At this,Zayn sat up ready to debate.

"Haha, I'm not exactly sure she would have agreed to that. I'm not letting you force her to fake date me!" Zayn argued, to which he recieved a smirk.

"Ah well you see, that's where you are wrong. You see, she did indeed say no at first, but when we explained that if she didn't do it, they you would have to split up from Liam and date another girl, she was quickly persuaded. Right, so, anyway, you two are sorted, and so now it's to you two, Harry and Louis. Harry, we've noticed that you and Nick Grimshaw get on well, so we've arranged for him to be closer to you more, to switch the rumours from Louis to him, whilst Louis, you will also be getting back with Elenor. And, as for you Niall, just.... keep being normal. You are to stick to these stories in the interview later and all interviews to come, and your relationships will be made public soon. You are all dismissed. "

The boys sat there in shock whilst the new managers tottered off to the back, and took in what they had said.

Would they be able to pull off the set of lies?


	18. Chapter 18 - Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and chapter based on the 5SOS song Amnesia - amazing song

Louis couldn't sleep, the pictures of Nick and Harry circling his mind as they stepped out of 17Black, the shimmering rings on Harry's hands glinting in the camera flashes like diamond on show. The front entrance. On show to the whole world. Something he and Harry never got the chance to do. Never had the courage to do.

It was like replaying the memories over in his head a million times, the times they had been in there, their secret little table. Harry hadn't come home yet, and he worried that Nock had really taken his place for real, of they had sat on Their table. Ordered their favourite meals. Sat with entwined hands with secret whispers and kisses despite the privacy, wanting to be as intimate as possible. Even if it was meant to be fake with Nick.

The last time he had kissed Harry properly was in the hotel room. after the show the day of the meeting, 2 weeks ago. Since then, they had been split up, sleeping in separate hotels, Harry with Nick, Louis with Eleanor. They weren't even allowed backstage together. He could still taste Harry on his lips for a few days, but now he couldn't, even if he remembered the taste like his favourite flavour.

But Harry was coming home tonight. Nick and Eleanor had gone home. He finally got him to himself. Finally.

He had asked the others to keep an eye on him, make sure he was ok, pass on messages from him because he couldn't use his phone. They said he was doing fine, but the longing look in Harry's eyes on stage told him otherwise. He looked lonely and lost, even when he was with Nick, as if he was missing a part of him. He was, Louis though. Louis was missing.

He had been sending Harry love letters, as cheesy as it seems, to keep up the contact, and Harry always sent one back. In his, Harry had admitted that he and Nick argued a lot, especially over Louis. Nick had developed feelings for Harry it seems, and he was trying to persuade him to leave Louis for him, which ensued in a big argument which ended with Harry going out and getting drunk, and Nick bringing him back home to keep up appearances. Louis hated it. Harry hated it. But they couldn't do a single damn thing about it.

Harry always told me that he was ok though. Assured me that he was coping well and that he could just about stand it. But Louis? Louis couldn't. Louis couldn't stand being away from Harry, and he couldn't understand how Harry could be so... So OK without him. Louis loved Harry too much to be without him, he craved attention, he craved intimacy, he craved Harry's touch, his scent, his everything. But Harry insisted he was ok, and Louis wondered exactly what he and Nick got up to. But Louis beloved that his and Harry's love was real, and that he wasn't cheating. But if their love was real, how could he be ok?

Louis remembered the day Harry packed his bags and left the hotel, telling Louis that management had given him more terms to abide with, and that he was leaving to another hotel with Nick, to make everything seems more "real". It was straight after the show the day of the meeting. Harry had gotten a phone call and Louis had known it was bad, the way that Harry's face dropped, how he collapsed to the floor in tears the moment the call was ended, his stage makeup running down his face in thick black streaks. He just have into them, Louis thought, he just accepted it all without question or protest. All the fighting promises forgotten as he packed his bags and left, even though Louis rationally knew that he couldn't have argued.

Louis had 5sos's new song stuck in his head. The chorus just fitted him so perfectly, he cried every time he heard it.

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
'Cause I'm not fine at all

He constantly looked through his phone at all the pictures he had of him and Harry, or just Harry on his own. Since their separation, Harry had taken to emailing Louis selfies, or nicking Louis' phone with the aid of one of the others, and saving selfies of himself looking silly, just to remind Louis what he looked like, as if he ever needed reminding. Harry's image was burned onto his mind the second he met him in the X factor toilet, and he had no intention of changing that. The pictures made him feel lees alone when he was lay in bed at night, alone, flicking through channels, ignoring the others plees to come and play games, not feeling happy with them without Harry around. And the other couples made him jealous.

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

More lyrics that fitted, Louis thought, as he listening to the song on repeat whilst waiting for Harry's return. Harry did seem happy with Nick. Nick was his best friend, and he could make him laugh and comfort him, make him look happy even if he wasn't inside. Harry hadn't moved on, Louis though, but sometimes it felt like it. And it hurt, yes, seeing and hearing about Harry when Louis hadn't in a long time.

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say

True, louis though, as he listening again. Tonight Harry would come back, he would wake up with Harry beside him in the morning, as if the whole separation had been dreamt up, and Louis would never let go of him again if he didn't have to. He never ever wanted to have to be away from Harry again. And he never wanted to say he missed him again.

And as the track drew to a close, as if on cue, Harry entered the room, shut the door and locked it behind him, and they made quick work of making up for two weeks of lost time, even if they had 3 days off to do that, why wait?

Because now I'm fine again.


	19. Chapter 19 - 3,2,1... You are on air

Their 3 day break over, the lost time not nearly made up for in Louis and Harry's opinion, and the boys were back on the road, with Nick and Eleanor having re-joined them due to the paps constantly surrounding them. In the tour bus, when they had privacy, Louis and Harry clung to eachother like magnets, refusing to let go, comforting eachother after having spent the day apart, being paraded round with their media partners, and although it was all for show, it still made them jelous.

Another 2 weeks on the road passed like this, until it finally reached the last day till their next 3 day break, and first stop - an interview on Radio 1, with the one and only Nick Grimshaw himself. Nick had been presenting every morning, but after his show, he would always be carted to be with Harry, and the producers always made jokes about how gone Nick was for his young love for the curly haired Cheshire lad, and the problem was, Nick really had fallen in love with him.

During the interview, Harry went to sit with Nick in his booth while the other boys sat together the other side, as they had decided to roll cameras in the studio, as per request by management. Nick did the interview as planned, and got all the questions out, in between teasing and hugging and kissing Harry on the cheek, whilst Louis watched jealously from the other side, the other boys comforting him as he grew more and more irritated.

Then, came the big blow. Harry got a text from management, telling him how the audience was really buying it, but they wanted him to kiss Nick on the lips. Discreetly, Harry slid his phone to the others, who all gulped and shot him pitying looks, and Louis nearly slammed it on the table, before remembering he was on camera, and Niall pulled him on for a hug.

Harry and Louis locked gazes, and Harry looked as if he was about to cry. Louis wanted nothing more in that moment but to go over and hug him, but a head shake from Liam told him that was a bad idea, and he slumped back in his seat, defeated.

Harry decided to get it over and done with, the quicker the better, and he scooted closer to Nick, and practically sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, whilst Nick sat there shell shocked, before Harry smashed their lips together without warning, causing Nick to gasp in shock. By accident, Harry's tongue slipped in, and Nicks eyes rolled back in his head. He didn't realise this was for show, and he began to kiss back, grasping Harry's hair when he tried to pull back.

Harry wanted to get away, everyone could see that, but Nick tightened his grip, and now Harry was stuck. He couldn't prise Nick off without making the viewers suspicious, so he pinched his side that was hidden from view, and then something worse happened.

Nick moaned. Out loud. And he got hard in his jeans. Harry clattered to the floor, whacking his head in the process, and Nick went bright red, announcing that the interview was over, and shut off the cameras, running out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The boys went over to help Harry up, but once he was up, Louis sprinted off, leaving Harry confused. He went after him, and found him out the back of the studio, tears streaming down his face.

"Lou, babe, look at me"

Louis lifted his head, and full on slapped Harry, causing him to step back.

"That's for kissing Nick, you slut"

"Louis, you know I didn't want to"

"I know, I'm sorry. But what the hell happened with the rest of it?"

"Nick wouldn't let me go, so I pinched his side, and apparently that's a turn on for him. Next thing I know he's got a hard on and I'm crashing to the ground"

Harry took Louis into a hug, and Louis returned it, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend again.

"I love you Harry. I'm sorry, I just got jealous"

"It's fine Lou, don't worry, after tonight we don't have to put up with him for a few days"

"True."

Just then, the tour bus pulled up, and the other boys jumped out and ran to them, engulfing them in a group hug.

"Are you two ok?" Niall asked

"Yeah, we will be. What happened with Nick?" Harry asked, asking as a mate.

"Didn't see him, he left the building before we did"

"Well, at least we've only got the 4Music awards to go to tonight. They can't be that bad, come on, let's go relax" said Zayn, as they walked to the bus.

Little did they know, it was only the beginning...


	20. Chapter 20 - Wasted

Management were all over the coverage like a rash, cheering as their little plan to take away 'Larry Stylinson' worked more in their favour than they ever could have hoped. The thing was, they didn't mind having a gay couple, it was a problem though when it was 2/5 members of their biggest act. Harry was the easiest to pawn off, and Louis already had his hide away, and they decided to play it up more than ever for the 4Music awards.

The boys were up for 4 awards, and they were as nervous as anything, the car ride to the venue being both exhilarating and nerve wracking at the same time. The couples clung together in the limo, Josh having joined them for the ride and then would hang out with the rest of the band backstage, and they gasped as they saw all their idols lined up on the red carpet, unable to believe that they would be there as well.

As the car pulled to a stop, the couples kissed, and then parted, but stayed close together, forming a unit of brothers that the world knew and loved them as. They stepped out, one by one, and stood in awe at the reception they got, camera flashes everywhere, and they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

Once inside, they got shown to their table near the stage, and they laughed and commented as all the celebrities filed in around them.

By the end of the night, they had collected all 4 awards they had been nominated for, despite being a relatively new act, and they were in euphoric moods, smiling like Cheshire cats and constantly hugging eachother.

But the night was an ever bigger one for another reason. The after party. The boys had never been out drinking together, as Harry hadn't long been of age, and tonight they were allowed to get as drunk as they wanted, with the promise of a lie in tomorrow to sleep off the probable hangover. As they stepped into the party room, they knew immediately that they would be hammered by the end of the night, with the sight of endless drinks I front of them. Liam, Zayn and Niall all sprinted for the booze, and Louis and Harry were about to join them, when Harry felt a tug on his arm, and he looked around to see...

A very drunk, and horny Nick Grimshaw clinging to his silk white suit, beer in hand, eyes glossy and a drunken smile.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight Grimmy?" Harry asked, sure that he was meant to be in a studio tonight, and wishing he was, especially after this mornings episode.

"I... they... The guys.... Free tickets... Covered the awards... Well done... Love you harry" nick slurred, taking another swig of his beer and nearly tripping over.

"Managements paid you to come play boyfriend tonight basically I think" Louis stated, growing increasingly jelous as Nick clung tighter to Harry.

"I suppose I better go take care of him then. I'll see you back at the hotel room then babe?" Harry grunted, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' lips whilst trying to keep Nick upright.

"I guess so then, I'll just be with the guys. Have fun with Nick" Louis scoffed, causing Harry to frown.

"Babe, you know i'd stay with you if I could, but it seems they've left me no choice. I love you Lou." Harry replied, kissing Louis again.

"I love you too Haz. See you later" Louis said with a wink, before pulling away and walking over to the others.

Harry dragged Nick to a quiet corner and laid him down over the seats. He sat beside him and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that Louis wasn't too annoyed with him. 2 hours and he could be with him again, Harry though, and with that, he smiled and relaxed, watching the party go on as Nick slept in his lap.

Over at the other side of the club, Louis was way too drunk and way too horny. He had been persuaded to dance by Niall, but he kept whining for Harry, until he bumped into a girl and knocked her to the ground.

"OMG I'm so sorry, let me help you up!" Louis gasped, his protective instincts arising even in his inebriated state.

"I'm fine I'm fine, you must be Louis Tomlinson" the girl replied, accepting Louis' hand up and readjusting her dress.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Cassie. And how come a lovely guy like you is dancing alone?"

"Because my boy.... My girl... Erm... My friends have left me" Louis slurred, still remembering his lines.

"Well that's just no good mr Tomlinson. We can't just leave you in this state can we now?" She protested, noting Louis' hard on and his drunken slur.

Louis looked around for Harry, wondering where his boyfriend was, before he felt lips tracing his neck line. He melted into the touch, the alcohols making him lose all sense of who, what, where and when, and he moaned, leaning into the touch.

"Kiss me, Louis" she whispered into his ear, and he swirled around, before slamming his lips to hers.

She tangled her hands in his hair, and pulled, his mouth opening and allowing her to enter.

"Harry, more, oh god please more" Louis gasped, and Cassie froze, pulling away, as Louis chased her lips.

"Erm... Louis? You were moaning Harry's name? Something you'd like to tell me?" She asked, and Louis suddenly sobered up a little.

"You mean... I was kissing you? It wasn't Harry?"

"I think you need to go home Louis. Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret" she said, as Louis began to shake.

Louis nodded his thanks, and ran towards the door, ignoring the other boys shouts, unaware they had seen the whole thing unfold. He found Harry in the car, asleep, and he jumped in quick, and slid next to him.

Harry woke up, and smiled at his boyfriend, no fiancé, and leant over to kiss him, and Louis flinched away.

"Louis? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah yeah, just too much alcohol, I feel sick" Louis replied, and Harry wrapped an arm around him, accepting his excuse like a pinch of salt.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel. I'll make it up tomorrow morning" Harry said, and Louis smiled, with guilt racking his body.

Would he tell Harry of his drunken kiss?


	21. Chapter 21 - Blame It On The Alcohol

The next morning came around soon enough, too soon in Louis' point of view, and he woke up nursing the hangover of the century. As soon as he tried to open his eyes, he was immediatly blinded by the rays of sun streamiing through the windows, casting pretty patterns on the hotel bed as they filtered through the thin net curtains, and he squeezed his lids closed again, willing for the stars in his eyes to go away. He tried rolling over, hiding his face in the pillow, but as he did, he banged head's with Harry and the headache got worse, a dizziness overcoming him even though it was only a tap.

Harry awoke from the slight knock, streching his long limbs out to pop all his muscles, a beautiful sight to see, Louis thought, if only he didn't have this darn headache. Louis couldn't even remember last night, well, nothing after the awards part anyway. He remembers seeing Nick with Harry, but after that, everything was a blur. He would ask Harry later, he thought, however his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips gently pressing against his own, and he leaned into the kiss sleepily, all the energy in his body seeping out as Harry tugged his arms around him, and he collapsed into his fiance's embrace. 

"Feeling better this morning sweetheart?" Harry asked quietly, as they broke apart to catch their breath.

"My head kills, what even happened last night?" Louis groaned, burying his face in Harry's chest as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we won some awards, we were going to the afterparty, management sent me to look after a drunk nick, and you went off with the rest of the boys. I sent Nick home and waited for you in the limo, you came and found me completly drunk and feeling sick, and you wouldn't even kiss me!"

"Wow, I must have been drunk. Why wouldn't I kiss you again?" Louis asked, racking his brain for an answer. Louis had been drunk before and he had never refused Harry kisses, so why did he last night, he wondered.

"Well, you said you were feeling sick, which must have been true, because you threw up 4 times on the way back here, and you spend another 2 hours wretching over the toilet. I'm surprised you don't remember!" Harry laughed, nuzzeling his face in Louis' soft locks.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! You must have been so embarresed!" Louis said, kissing Harry's chest, making him laugh.

"Nah, I like looking after you baby. That's what I'm here for" Harry said, scooting down the bed to look Louis in the eye under the brim of the covers.

"Even when I'm old and grey and wrinkly and smell like piss and sweat?" Louis joked, rubbing his nose with Harry's.

"Even then, till the day we die" Harry said, kissing his forehead.

"The day we die? Hey, you'll be alive longer than me, you are younger!"

"Yes, but everyone knows I can't live without you. I go wherever you go, fiance"

"I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that" Louis said.

"I will get tired of calling you that though" Harry said, holding his breath for Louis' reaction.

Louis took a moment to register his words, and then pulled away, unsure of what he was saying.

"Harry? What, what... what do you mean? Are you having second thoughts?" Louis asked, sitting up straight on the bed, headache all but forgotten about, but he could cope for a minute.

"Well you know, I hope I'm not calling you fiance for much longer, in fact I think that i would be offended to do so" Harry said monotonously, waiting for Louis to catch up.

"Well if that's how you feel, then I guess I'll go." Said Louis, tears welling in his eyes as Harry turned away from him.

"You can go if you wish, but it won't change how I feel"

"Fine then, I'll leave. If you feel that way" Louis said, moving to the other side of the bed and swinging his legs off.

He walked towards the window, looking out onto the city, tears streaming down his face at Harry's words. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and Harry's arms snuck around his waist, and tightened when he went to shrug them off.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder. "I just thought you would want to get married as soon as possible. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were so..."

"Wait, what? So you meant you wouldn't want to be calling me fiance for long because you wanted to calling me your husband?" Louis gasped, suddenly realising his mistake.

"Well yeah, what else did you think I meant?" Harry laughed, and then suddenly he burst into loud, body shaking laughs as he realised Louis' idea.

"You honestly thought I was breaking up with you? After everything, just like that?" Harry asked, his tone more serious at the end, realising Louis' insecurity.

Louis was just about to answer, when a knock was heard at the door, and Liam burst in, followed by Zayn and Niall.

"Oh, hey guys, you're awake. Erm, right, well we'll leave you be then. We are going shopping today before the show tonight, but I guess you two want some alone time, so I guess we'll see you later, unless you want to come with us?" Liam said, as Harry grabbed a T-shirt to cover them up even though the boys wouldn't mind.

"Yeah yeah, I'm still feeling ill from last night, so I think I'm just going to rest before the show tonight" Louis said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay with Louis. Didn't get to see him much last night, apart from when he was throwing up!" Harry smirked, and Louis went bright red, embarrsed at how much of a light weight he must be.

"Yes, last night was rather interesting, and amusing to say the least! We'll leave you to it then" Said Niall, and the boys turned to head out the door.

Louis came to see them out of the room and to lock the door behind them, but just before he could, Liam leant in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, we've sort out the photos from last night. She'll keep quiet about everything, as long as she gets to meet us all sober tonight at the concert. You haven't told Harry have you?" Liam said, as Louis stared at him blankly.

"What are you talking about? What photos? Who's she? What have I got to tell Harry?" Louis asked, totally confused.

"You mean you don't remember at all?" Liam asked, and Louis shook his head.

"Well, long story short, you got pissed because Harry had to go with Nick, you started dancing with a girl, she came onto you, you in your drunken state thought she was Harry, she kissed you, you kissed her back and then started moaning Harry's name. She pulled away, you sobered up and realised what happened. You ran off to the limo, and we went to sort it out. You two were cosy in bed by the time we got back so we didn't want to disturb you, but in the end she said she'd keep quiet if we did a sober meet and greet with her at the concert tonight so we agreed. End of"

Louis suddenly remembered it all, and he became sick at the thought of kissing her and cheating on Harry. 

"I guess I have to see her again later then?" Louis asked, and Liam nodded, before giving Louis a quick hug.

"You'll be fine. Just act like you know no different and it'll be fine. Now, go get back to your fiance, gosh I'll never get used to that, and I'll see you later" Liam said, pulling away and leaving Louis dumbfounded at the door.

Harry was sitting on the bed, unable to hear what was said, and when he heard the door close he looked up, smiling as Louis walked back to the bed. 

"Hey baby, what's up" Harry asked concerned, as he registered Louis' face, white as a sheet.

"I... I don't feel good." Louis said, before rushing to the toilet and locking himself in, leaving Harry stranded outside, unable to help.

Louis wretched, over and over again, bile stinging his throat as he hacked up nothing. He collapsed against the wall exhausted, tears streaming down his face as the previous night came flooding back, the kiss, the dancing, the endless drinking, how Harry had cared for him. He thought he didn't deserve him. He sat there for what felt like an hour, Harry sat outside the door. asking to come in and let him help, but Louis wouldn't budge, only cried more and more as his fiance tried to look after him.

Eventually, Harry found out a way to unlock the door from the outside, and he snuck it, taking Louis in his arms and carrying him to the bed. Louis folded himself up into Harry's strong arms, despite his initial protests, unable to stay away from his cimfort for long, seeing how much the distance hurt him. He was going to make it up to him, he thought, he couldn't lose him.


	22. Chapter 22 - Got To Get Through This

When Louis and Harry finally awoke again, it was to the now familiar smell of Nando's southern fried chicken and chips, and the sight of 2 massive boxes of food on their bedside tables, along with the other 3 boys stood around them, looking fondly down at the two half-awake boys. The 2 lovers slowly untangled themselves from eachother, and streched slowly, before budging up to sit against the headboard, and moving their legs so that the others could come and sit with them on the bed, which they took note of rather quickly, and within seconds, the bed was weighted down as the other 3 pounced on, making themselves comfy on the king size bed, which was big eachother to fit at least 10 people in comfortably, so they streched out and took advantage of this, whilst Louis and Harry dived into their food, ravishing it as if they were starving and hadn't eaten in days, rather then the mear few hours that it had been.

"Figured you two would be hungry and need some energy before the show tonight" Liam said, and the 2 boys at the top of the bed nodded, as they continued to stuff their faces with the delicious contents in the box.

"Well, that, and Niall wasn't full after going to Greggs, McDonalds, KFC and Burger King, so we had to order in when we got back here" Zayn added with a smirk, and they nearly chocked laughing, as Niall pretended to be insulted on the edge of the bed, pouting at Zayn and crossing his arms dramatically.

"Good choice Niall!" Remarked Louis, as he finished his meal and grabbed the previously ignored Pepsi on the side and took a massive swig, which was shortly stolen by Harry, who finished it off, much to the annoyance of Louis (Until he found the other can on Harry's side, and snatched it before he saw it, ensuring in a rather funny coke fight, which they were sure the maids would love clearing up later)

"Yeah, thanks for that guys, it was lovely" Said Harry, as they all settled back down, the quilt stained with coke and their hands now ungreasy.

"So then, are we all ready for the show?" Niall asked, and the boys all nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to perform as just us 5, no fake partners backstage, no management on our backs, just the 5 of us having a good time in front of our fans. All this chaos has gotten us down and taken away some of the fun, so I'm looking forward to this" Harry said, slinging his arm around Louis' shoulders.

Louis silently gulped next to him, remembering Liam's earlier comments, and Niall sent a smile his way, as Harry leant his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah agreed. Apart from the meet and greet backstage we've got to do" Liam added, hoping to cover up for Louis.

"A meet and greet? But nobody said anything about it to me? Louis, did you know about this?" Harry asked confused, wondering why he had been left out of this discussion.

"Erm, well..." Louis started, but Zayn butted in, saving his back.

"Us 4 kinda got told last night, when you was... with Nick. However, I have a feeling that Louis may not have registered it because he was so drunk!" Zayn joked, but it fell flat on Harry, who withdrew his arm and sat up away from him.

"Louis? Did you remember? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... well... like Zayn said, it only slightly registered... I didn't hear all the details, I'd totally forgot about the show tonight so I didn't realise it was tonight. I just figured that these guys would have got the message and passed it on"

"But why were you so drunk anyway? You were only in there half an hour, and I was there for 20 minutes of that, watchiing you guys from the booths, and you only had 2 drinks then. Normally, you can still hold yourself after 5 or 6..."

The boys knew he had caught onto something, and Louis started to well up, knowing that if he replied, he wouldn't be able to hide the truth from Harry like he did last night. Harry had always been able to read him like a book, and if he knew he was lying, then he was sure to flip, but he couldn't tell him the truth, because that would be worse. The thought of cheating on Harry....

"Louis? You look pale?" enquired Niall, and within seconds, Louis was jumping from the bed and running into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and he was retching his guts up into the toilet again, loud and clear for them all to hear, but Harry just sat there, making no attempt to go and help him like he did before, still wondering about the night before.

Just then, Liam's phone rang, and the caller ID showed MANAGEMENT up, and Liam answering, clicking it onto loud speaker so the others could hear.

"Hello, Liam Payne speaking, good afternoon"

"Hi Liam, we just wanted to remind you about the rules for tonight, which we expect you to pass onto the other boys for us. Now, we've chosen you to tell them, because you are... what we could call the most responsible one of the the 5 of you, and we hope that we have chosen the right person. Now, as for the meet and greet, Cassie will be meeting you backstage before the show. You are to treat her as if she was a fan, and the press will be filming the scene for the audience outside, and as an MTV exclusive. Nothing is to be mentioned about the previous events, so for publicity's sake, the story is that she has won a competition to meet you, and she has agreed to appear on TV as part of the rules. The show is between 6 and 7, you have to be there for 5, and Col will be escorting you. You are travelling in seperate limos for obvious reasons, and you will be joined outside the hotel by you respective partners, who have all kindly agreed to come along. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, thats clear."

"Right, so please pass on this message to the others, make sure none of you... couples... are caught together, and make sure you have packed, as we are travelling tonight. Goodbye"

The woman hung up before Liam could reply, and silence took over the room as they registered the news. Sobs could be heard quietly from the bathroom, and Harry went to move, but a knock on the door shook them from their thoughts, and Liam got up to open it. The door clicked open to reveal Paul, who quickly came in, and he locked the door behind him, as if afraid to be seen.

"Paul! What are you doing here? I thought you had left!" Shouted Niall, who sprung off the bed into Paul's arms, who laughed at Niall's reaction, which warmed his heart.

"Boys, I've been sacked from my position as head of security..." Paul started, and they all gasped, even though he had told them this the last time they saw him.

"But we don't like Col. He's mean!" moaned Niall, giving Paul a sad look, to which he chuckled and wrapped his arms around the young Irish lad.

"I never knew I meant so much to you all, and I'm very honoured about that. However, I have been offered a new job."

"So you are leaving for good?" Liam asked.

"Well, my new job was one I couldn't refuse really, so I hope you all understand when I tell you what it is..."

"I'm sorry you got sacked Paul, but we will miss you, but all the best in your new job" Sighed Zayn.

"Thankyou, it means a lot. So, my new job is as a personal boydguard for a member of a very famous band" Paul said, and the boys tried to smile, as they took in the news.

"Well, lets hope they don't have a shitty management like us" Harry sulked, as he shrunk under the covers.

"Well actually, he does. You want to know who it is?"

"Go on then, I suppose we ought to know who's getting to be the lucky one" Harry mumbled again, as the others glared at him.

"Well, his name is Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. Have you heard of him?" Paul said a bit louder, as sounds came from the bathroom, notifying Paul to Louis' hidden presence.

"Well, he certainly is a lucky... Wait, Louis?" Liam gasped as they all finally clicked.

"Yep, which means that I will basically being doing my old job again! Only this time, I have to go everywhere that Louis goes, but I will be with you on tour and at the shows and everything." Paul smiled as the boys cheered and got up to hug him.

"Speaking of which, where's Louis?" Paul asked, glancing towards the bathroom.

"He...erm... seems to be a bit hungover and he's ill." Said Zayn, casting a sad look towards the bathroom, and then to Harry, who was stood next to the window, avoiding conversation.

"Will he be okay for the show?" Paul asked, and Niall shrugged, knocking on the door.

"Gimme 10 guys, I'll be out" Louis croaked, and silent tears ran down Harry's face as he heard the broken mess that was his fiance speaking in the bathroom.

"We'll meet up with you two at half 4 in the lobby then, I'm sure a cuddle will make you feel better." Zayn suggested, as they all headed for the door.

"It's fine, Harry doesn't have to stay if he doesn't want to, I'll be fine on my own" Louis said, his voice breaking, and Harry turned round, and headed for the bathroom.

"We'll see you guys later." Niall whispered, and the 3 boys and Paul headed out the door, as Harry stood cautiously and silently next to the bathroom, waiting to see what Louis would do without knowing he was here.

Seconds later, loud, choking sobs were heard from the bathroom, and Harry began to cry at the sound, not knowing what to do or how to help. He looked at the time, 3:45, and he knew that Louis would need all the time to calm down, so he picked up the guts and unlocked the door, to be shocked by the sight in there.

Louis was stood over the sink, razor in his shaking hands, hovering over his wrists, which seemed unblemished now, but were mear ticks away ffrim becoming scarred for life. Out of instict, Harry rushed towards him, and knocked the razor from his hand, pulling Louis close to his chest as he continued violently shaking and sobbing. He held him close, scared out of his wits after seeing the boy he loved and who he wanted to marry so close to hurting himself, for a reason Harry did not know, and it broke his heart.

As Harry worried, Louis took the chance of Harry losening his arms, and pushed his way out, running over to the bed and hiding under the sheets, leaving a dumb struck and confused Harry standing in the bathroom, unsure of what to say or do. 

"Why do you ever love me Harry? I don't deserve you. I just cause you hassle. You might as well be with Nick, because at least he can hold your hand in public and you can be yourself around him, whereas with me, all I am is a boring old sod who can't stick up for himself or admit his mistakes." Louis cried into the pillow, and Harry felt as if he was stuck, unable to move as Louis' words shocked him to the core.

"Louis, what do you mean? It's not your fault that management have done this, and you have never done anything to mean that you aren't good enough for me. In fact, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, because I didn't even let you speak earlier. I caused you to cry, and for that I don't deserve you." Harry said, as he walked towards the bed, and sat down next to Louis' figure under the sheets. 

"Last night... I... When I couldn't see you in the booth, I got jelous and did a round of shots with Niall" Louis confessed, and Harry laughed.

"Lou... you should have just texted me. I now know why you were so drunk, why did they even let you touch shots, especially after you got pissed off of 5 last time!" Harry said, and Louis visiblily relaxed, knowing that his confession would help explain things.

"Yeah well, I did it, and then I ended up going out into the disco. I started grinding against someone, and I thought it was you, and then this person started kissing my neck, and then they put their arms around my neck and kissed me. I started moaning your name, and then they pulled away, and that's when I realised my mistake, and I nearly threw up, and then the boys sent me to go find you, and I thought you had gone back to the hotel, and I swer I was going to tell you there and then, but then yoi were in the limo, and I was scared that I was just seeing things again, so I didn't kiss you because firstly I was replused that I had cheated on you, and secondly because I was scared that my mind was playing tricks on me again. After that, I don't remember anything until I woke up this morning, and then earlier when the boys came to ask us to go shopping, Liam told me that they had sorted out the girl, and she undertsands that it was a mistake, and that she wouldnt tell anyone, and thats why I was sick earlier, because the thought of it made me ill, and that's why I hid in here again earlier, because I thought they were going to tell you before i did, and I thought that you would be angry with me and I knew it would hurt you so I didn't want you to see me, and I undertand if you want to break up with me because I'm a cheater and a coward and...."

The whole of Louis' speech was said very quickly, but Hary caught every word of it. When Louis stopped, it was because the covers had been pulled off of him, and Harry was now lay next to him, witha finger over his mouth.

"Louis, have you washed you face and rinsed you mouth out since you were sick?" Harry asked very bluntly.

Louis nodded, and before he knew it, Harry was kissing him, a gentle but meaningful kiss on the lips. Louis began to react, but Harry pulled away, breathless.

"Harry, I'm so..."

"Louis, its fine. Yes, I was annoyed when you told me about the kiss, but then you moaned my name, and you didn't mean to kiss her, so I have no reason to be annoyed at you. I know you would never cheat on me. Is that why you were so worried?" Harry asked softly, holding Louis close and rubbing circles on his back to calm him.

"I.. I thought that you would want to break up or something, and I couldnt bear the thought of it" Louis whimpered, burying his face in Harry warm chest.

"Louis, I could never leave you, not willingly anyway. I asked you to marry me for goodness sake, why would I leave you over a kiss?" Harry whispered, kissing Louis' forehead.

"Because you deserve better" Louis said, scared at expressing his fear outloud.

"Baby, you are the best thing, the most precious thing in the whole world to me, Louis Tomlinson. You are perfect to me, my soulmate, and nothing is better to me that you. Don't ever think you aren't good enough." 

"Let's get married. I can't wait another minute to become Louis Styles, and be yours forever."

"Really?"

"Harry, you are me. You are the whole world to me. If all else perished, and only you remained, I would still continue to be, and if all else remained, and you were annihalted, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger. You are more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, mine and yours are the same. Be with me always, take any form and even drive me mad. Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you. I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my sould, and you are my life and soul rolled into one. Harry, take me as yours and I will be forever faithful"

Harry was shocked by Louis' moving speech, however his Wuthering Heights quotes made him laugh, and Louis smiled, looking fondly at his fiance.

"Babe, you could have just said I love you... not re-write our own ancient love story!" Harry joked.

"Hey, I made a very good Catherine I thought!" Louis mocked, and Harry blushed, as Louis eyed up his chest.

"Well, if you are Cathy, then I must be Edgar Linton then, otherwise my love is unrequited" Harry joked, turning away.

"No, because in my version of events, the long, curly hair rugged man gets the girl who he loves so, and that girl is patiently waiting to ravish her hot piece of ass now that they have the house to themselves"

"Louis.... I..."

"Harry, I was wrong, and I cannot say I was sorry enough, and I will never forgive myself for it even if you forgive me. But right now, I need you. Make love to me Harry. Please. I know it's spur of the moment, and I know that we don't have much time. But I haven't been with you properly in weeks, and I need to feel you again. Make me yours again Harry, and I swear that this time, I'll never leave your side again, even if it means sitting with Grime Git for an hour."

"I love you Louis, forever and always" said Harry, as he rolled over to him and kissed him breathless, before fulfilling his wishes, and making slow, sweet love to him, like it was their first time all over again. 

They knew that later would be hard, and Louis was still annoyed at himself, but he vowed he would never let him go again, and as they came together and joined as one, they both knew that they could pull through this, no matter what came into their way.

And with this, Louis started planning the perfect way to show Harry how much he loved him, but would it work, or would it end in disaster....?


	23. Chapter 23 - Photo Op

By the time the meet and greet came around, Harry and Louis had kissed and made up properly (both literally and figuritively), and the atmosphere in the seperate limos on the way there was so much better and clearer than it had been in weeks. Liam and Zayn were split with their respecitive women, but Perrie and Zayn just chatted like normal friends again, and Sophia spent the whole time on her phone whilst Liam phoned his mum, so there were no arguments between them, despite the fact that he still hated her.

Nick met up with Louis privately before the car journey, expressing how sorry he was for his actions the day before, both on the radio show and at the awards ceremony, and also confessed how he had fallen for Harry. Louis understood her, and although he was slightly annoyed at Nick's crush on his fiance, he was assured by Nick that Harry would never cheat on him, and that Harry spent most of his time with Nick moaning about how he missed Louis, to which Louis took a pride in hearing, as he felt victorious that Nick could never beat him, and he thanked him, glad that he wasn't meaning to upset him, and that he was being nice about the whole thing.

Eleanor also went and spoke to Harry whilst Nick and Harry were talking, and managed to get along for once. Harry hadn't seen or spoke to her properly since before her and Louis split up, and she told him how obvious it was that Louis had feelings for him even when they were properly going out, and that the "distance" was just an excuse, because Louis was oblivious to his feelings, even if he presented them for the whole to see. She told him how shocked she had been, when management called her asking her to come to a meeting, as he found out that she had had to do before hand as a rule of privacy, and that she initially said no, until they threatened to force Louis and Harry apart, and she reluctantly agreed, hoping that she could help save their relationship by signing it, especially after they told her they were engaged. Harry and Eleanor exchanged numbers, and she said he could call her if he ever needed advice or assurance, and that she would try her best to make sure they got the best deal, despite the circumstances. 

Niall and Josh were the only couple who didn't have to see anyone, and Niall got into his limo on his own, waving goodbye to the other boys, who had been thrust into the way of cameras outside the front entrance, hand in hand with their "partners", big smiles plastered on, as the 4 boys acted up to make everything seem real. The bags were all pre-packed into the tour bus, and they were glad to be together the evening, even if they had to wait it out.

The meet and greet went better than expected, apart from a small part when Harry's jelously got the best of him, as Louis kissed Cassie on the cheek, which Harry cleverly avoided, something which Cassie undertsood, and she whispered in his ear when he hugged her.

"Hey, look Louis is really sorry for everything. He never wanted to upset you, and he regretted it as soon as he realised his mistake. Your secret is safe with me Harry, and I wish you two the very best".

Harry sent a smile her way, obvious that he was glad to her her assurance, and whispered a thankyou back, before moving on to pose for a photo with her, and then letting Liam take over, while he went and stood back next to Nick, who wrapped an arm around him, keeping up apperances and comforting Harry.

When the boys were getting ready for the show in their new seperate dressing rooms, as per new management rules, Louis secretly went to visit Cassie, to discuss his new plan with. Cassie was surprised to see him, but let him in quickly without question, and they sat down on the sofa, ready to talk.

"Nice surprise to see you here, what brings you around to me Mr Tomlinson? Surely this isn't going to help thing?"

"Well yeah, I supposed that it does look a bit suspicious... But I need your help."

"Erm right, okay, but why my help?"

"Well, I'm planning to propose to Harry, but I don't know how to do it..."

"Is there anything he specifically likes?"

"Well he likes to go and see other people perform, and he loves fashion shows and little coffee shops."

"I'd say organise a day date. Find a day off, take him to a show, go to a little coffee shop, and then go see a band. Then, after the show, go and take a quiet walk, don't get drunk, and do it like that. Plain and simple."

"That's actually quite a good idea.... Thanks, Cassie, you've been a real help"

"It's okay, but I think you better get back to your room, before people start assuming things."

"Good point, see you soon"

Louis crept out of her room, and back to his, however Liam saw him and collared him about it.

"You know, for someone who grovelled for forgiveness earlier and felt so bad, creeping over to see the same girl is a little stange, don't you think?"

"I know I know... She was just giving me some advice"

"What about?"

"Just something ... personal that I was curious about"

"And you could ask one of us? Or Eleanor? Or Perrie?"

"It's... secret. I can't tell you, sorry"

Louis pulled away and back into his room, where Lou and Elenor were waiting for him, suspicious glances shot at him as they had overheard Liam's conversation.

"Guys, just leave it please. It's nothing" Louis snapped, and the girls shrugged and got to work on his hair and makeup, wondering what exactly had gone off.

By the time the show came around, Harry was happy after spending the free time messing around on video games with Nick, Zayn and Perrie were in good spirits, after she told her that she was pregnant with her real boyfriends child, and that management had said she could quit after 2 months, Niall was met up with a football idol of his backstage, and they were discussing teams, and Liam had spent the time phoning family whilst Sophia was on her laptop, so he wasn't in a mood with her.

The only person who wasn't happy was Louis. The girls had been refusing to speak to him after he wouldn't tell them about his meeting with Cassie, and he had spent the whole time moaping around on his phone, knowing he couldn't text Harry, who's phone was in the tour bus, where they had left it earlier.

The show went as well as it could have, and the boys were all on a high by the end of it. They posed for their photo op at the end of the show and the partners left them alone, and Cassie posed for a photo with them on stage.

Bur before they left, Cassie slipt a piece of paper into his pocket with her number and the words "ring me xxx" on it....


	24. Chapter 24 - Unsatisfied

Weeks passed, as the boys travelled from city to city, and surprisingly, despite all the chaos, fakes and lies surrounding them, they actually managed to have the time of their lives. The shows were always sold out, the atmosphere in the stadium enough to brighten even the dullest of moods, and they sang their hearts out to thousands of people in different cities every night, and they thought, "If this is our job for life, then I honestly do not mind".

The "beards" were still parading around with them, making everything a little harder to enjoy than they would have liked, however Elenor, Perrie and Dani all tried to help the boys, making it easy for them to seem more natural about it, and by the time they had been under contract for 3 months, the boys were actually willingly hanging out with them, because they genuinly enjoyed their company, and management were more than happy about this, hoping that eventually they would really become couples, which is what they really wanted.

Niall and Josh carried on as usual, seeing each other in the hotel rooms at night and on the tour bus, and their relationship was growing stronger by the day, a happy sight for the other boys to see at a time when it was hard to be happy.

In fact, the only person who was really causing trouble for the boys, was of course Ms Sophia. She insisted on clinging onto Liam's arm and smothering him every second she could, especially in front of cameras. Every time she got pictured, her paycheck rose, and she would drag Liam out of bed, into the spotlight at stupid hours, just to boost her ego. Her management company were renamed "Destiny and Co." and she was the director, meaning that not only was she "dating" one of the world's biggest boyband's members, she was also raking in the dollars from selling other people's stories, through agents of course, but she still got mega bucks for it. Yet, despite all her advantages, she was still hell bent on actually getting Liam to be hers for real. Up to this point, Liam had fought a pretty strong game, sneaking away from dates, making plans with other friends, songwriting with Louis in secret studios, and Sophia knew that she had to up her game, and boy, did she hatch one hell of a plan....

On this particular night, her plan worked best, because of a mix-up in the boys schedules that week, meaning a number of things had happened. Firstly, they had released their second single from their album, called 'Up All Night', and two seperate departments had organised interviews for them, meaning that their schedules had been twice as full, so by Saturday night, their first night off that week, all the boys were physically knackered, and in need of a good nights sleep. Consequently, none of the boys had been able to have any alone time as couples either, as they were still under the seperate cars and split rule, so they were very much looking forward to their night together. Thirdly, an unplanned interview got placed on Saturday afternoon, 4-6pm, meaning that they had to make last minute hotel resevations, however, there was a problem. Even though they didn't need 5 hotel rooms, they had to book 5 in order to quell suspicion, especially as Perrie, Elenor and Dani had flown over to America for the next leg of the tour a day early, in order to explore and enjoy life without all the cameras for a day. But, the hotel only had 3 rooms avaliable, and the other hotel in the city only had 1. Yet, instead of management letting them fly over to America on a last minute plane, or let them all stay on the tour bus, they insisted (or rather Sophia insisted) that Liam would be pictured going into a seperate hotel with her for a "romantic night", Niall would be pictured appreaing to spend the night on the bus, and Louis, Harry and Zayn would take up the 3 hotel rooms in the hotel. This meant that apart from Louis and Harry, everyone else was in for a rough night, at least until Liam and Niall had managed to get back into the hotel, which was an easy task all said and done, but the boys really didn't want to wait, and Zayn stormed into the hotel in a mood, with Harry following close behind, and Louis about 10 minutes later, when he got back from a "meeting", which also wasnt all it seemed to be, but for now it wasn't an issue.

Meanwhile, 2 miles away, Liam and Sophia were being pictured holding hands and kissing, apparently trying to avoid the cameras by sheilding their faces, even though everyone knows that it just makes people more suspicious, as they walked into the front door of the other hotel, and were ushered up to the honeymoon suite that Sophia had managed to book, even though t was meant to have been occupied by an actual married couple. Money really did get you places, she thought, as the lift pinged and the pair stept out into their room, which Liam looked upon in awe, even though he wished he was here with Zayn and not with Sophia. He knew he had to wait at least 2 hours, until 9, until he could sneak out, so he made quick work of making himself comfortable in the mean time, throwing his shoes off, jumping on the bed, and flicking on the TV, crusing through the channels until he found a decent movie, Inbetweeners, and he settled down, trying to relax as much as he could despite the situation.

Over in the other hotel, Zayn was pacing Louis and Harry's room, as the boys tried to cheer him up and take his mind off Liam not being there, even though they couldn't help but make the most of their "alone" time, with frequent kisses, and strutting around in nothing but boxers. By the time 9pm came around, they were surprised Zayn had managed not to wear the carpet thin, and Zayn grabbed his phone from the side, and tried to ring Liam, something he had restrained from doing.He dialled his number, and waited patiently for the answer, however to his surprise, he could hear the ringing of Liam's phone, and they found it in Zayn's jacket, where they remebered Liam had put it in the interview, after it kept falling out of his jeans. Zayn huffed, annoyed that he couldn't speak to Liam, and he slumped back down on the sofa, hoping that Liam would get there quick.

However, 10pm came around, and there was still no sign of Liam, and by this time, Zayn was getting increasingly frustrated and upset, especially after Niall and Josh had turned up kissing half an hour earlier, quickly coming in to say hello before they collapsed into their own room, and they weren't exactly being quiet. Louis and Harry had even started to get annoyed at Liam by this point, because they both desperatly wanting to be alone, but at the same time, they knew they couldn't leave Zayn alone, even though he had offered to leave, because at least they were in the same room as eachother, Zayn's boyfriend wasn't here, and they cuddled Zayn on the bed, trying to sooth him until Liam turned up. 

The boys got excited a few minutes later, when there was a knock at the door, and Zayn rushed to answer it, hoping it was Liam. But alas, instead, it was Paul, who came into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Boys, have you heard from Liam at all?"

"No, he was meant to be back just after 9 though, I thought you were picking him up?" Harry said, as Zayn's face fell.

"I was going to, but Mark was assigned to Liam, so he left here at half 8 to go pick him up, but he's just rang to say Liam isn't waiting for him outside, and he hasn't been told what room Liam and Sophia are in"

"So, Liam is still willingly in the hotel with Sophia?" Louis asked cautiously.

"Well we have to assume so. Have you tried ringing him?"

"Yeah,, his phone is here with us though. He gave it to Zayn to look after in the interview"

"Does anyone have Sophia's number?"

"Only Liam"

"Well, Liam's phone is here, so why don't you ring her off of it. You know his password don't you Zayn?"

"Yeah I suppose, but she'll know it's us and she won't pick up. Plus, I don't want to speak to her." Zayn moaned, but grabbed Liam's phone anyway and unlcoked it.

"Turn Caller ID off, it hides the number, she won't know then"

"Fine, but she still won't talk to us"

"Ok then, well give the phone here and I'll pretend to be someone else" Louis suggested, and Zayn handed the phone over, as Louis pressed ring, and he put it on loud speaker.

Sophia answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Ms Sophia Smith, Director of Destiny and Co. management speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello Ms Smith. I was just wondering if you could put us through to Liam Payne please. We have been informed he is with you currently and we need to speak to him as an urgent matter."

"Oh, well yes, Liam is indeed here, however my fiance, if you must know, is currently resting, and I really don't think he needs bothering."

"I'm sorry, fiance?" Louis said, nearly slipping out of character as Zayn's face paled.

"Oh, sorry, my bad, just forget I let that little secret slip. He wants to keep it quiet for a while, so I can't wear my ring just yet"

"Oh, well, congratulations then. However, I really must speak to Liam, it is quite important and of a personal matter."

"Well, I suppose I could try and wake him, but I will warn you, he's always cranky when he's sleepy"

 

Sophia walked out and took the phone to Liam, who was dozing off on the bed, unaware of what time it was.

"Sweetie, the phone is for you"

"Leave me alone, I was asleep"

"Its important babe. Please?"

"Fine. Pass it here. Hello, Liam Payne speaking"

"Hi Liam, you sound crackly, you haven't got it on loud speaker have you?"

"Erm, nope, sorry, I guess the signal isn't good here."

"Ah right, well then, as long as no one else can here this, Liam, why are you with Sophia?" Louis said in his normal voice.

"Sophia is my girlfriend, why wouldn't I be with her? Am I not supposed to be?" Said Liam, not recognising Louis on the other end.

"So, you aren't stopping with your band mates tonight then Liam, like you said you were going to?"

"I hardly get to see my girlfriend, thankyou very much, and I would like to spend my only night off with her in peace" Liam replied, still none the wiser as to who he was annoucing this to.

"Liam, get your bloody act together and get your arse over here now. Zayn is going bloody mental, and I don't blame him, and me and Harry haven't seen eachother all week. Now stop bigging up that bitch, and Mark is waiting downstairs for you."

"Oh my god, shit, shit shit, oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't realise who it was, shit shit shit what time is it?" Liam cursed as he finally registered his audience.

"10:15? What, were you too busy shagging your girlfriend to notice?" Zayn remarked from the other end, where he had snatched the phone from Louis.

"Babe, please, forgive me, I fell asleep. I'm so sorry, I'm on my way back n.... Ohhhhhhh" 

As Liam went to get up, Sophia had yanked his trousers down and immediatly engulfed his cock in her mouth, causing Liam to moan loudly. He hadn't been touched for 6 days, due to their hectic schedules, and even the slightest friction set him off.

"Liam? What in the bloody world was that?" Zayn shouted from the phone.

Liam tried to get up, but his movements make him hit the back of her throat, and the scrapping of her teeth rubbed in all the right places, and he came with a loud cry down her throat, and he collapsed on to the bed, panting heavily, phone call still going on beside him.

Zayn practically threw the phone at the wall, not giving anyone a chance to say anything, and stormed out, the other boys sat in shock of what they had heard. They weren't even shocked at hearing him moan, they heard that on a regular basis, but the fact that Sophia had made him orgasm, and he had let her, whilst he was on the phone to Zayn, after standing him up and staying with her... They were baffled.

"I'll get him to clean up, and then I'll tell him you called. I hope you are ok, bye!" Sophia's voice rang from the phone, and Paul went to grab it, ending the call and sitting down, shell shocked at the events.

"I'll go and sort him, I'll be back soon, I promise Lou." Harry said, kissing Louis before going to the door to fiind Zayn, who had locked himself in his room.

Harry let himself in with what was meant to be Liam's room key, and found Zayn in the bathroom, hand bloddied after punching the mirror. Gently, Harry wrapped his arms around him, gently leading him over the broken shards of glass and towards the bed, sitting him down and cleaning his wound, before Zayn broke down in his arms. He punched, headbutted and kicked him, and Harry let him. he wasn't hurting him, Zayn still had enough sense not to hit hard, but it was heping Zayn, and it was better than punching the wall, or the mirror again. Eventually, after about 20 minutes, he collapsed to his knees, and Harry knelt next to, as Zayn fell into his arms, body racking sobs coming from him as Harry gently rocked him. A few minutes later, Louis came to join them, after hearing Zayn's sobs from the other room, and he was shortly followed by both Niall and Josh, and then Paul, and they all came together to hold Zayn, as he cried into Harry's shirt.

Over in the other hotel, Liam had realised what had happened, and he threw up as soon as the realisation hit him, running straight to the bathroom and locking himself in, scrubbing his body violently, disgusted in himself. Once he had cleaned every part of his body, he slipped his clothes back on, threw up again, and then washed his mouth out, before finally exiting the bathroom and walking across the room, grabbing his shoes and coat.

"Liam, why don't you stay here tonight? You know, you'll only hav to sneak out that hotel tomorrow, and I'm not sure little Zaynie will be helping you much tonight, not after he heard you orgasm because of me"

"Listen you. Zayn is my boyfriend, Zayn is the one I love, and I do not want to speand another minute in the same room as you. I will do everything in my power to get him back, and I will actually morder you if you have wrecked my relationship"

"Well, good luck lover boy. You are going to need it"

"At least I have a relationship. You just have one night stands"

With then Liam swung the door open and left, slamming it behind him. He ran down the steps, not being bothered to wait for the lift, and straight into the awaiting car around the back, whicb immediatly set off for the other hotel. His heart was in his throat all the way there, more nervous then he had been at any other time in his life, and as they pulled up at the hotel, he felt sick again, worried that Zayn wouldn't forgive him. He shot straight up the back stairs, away from the eyes of the prying public, and then he finally arrived at their floor.

As he stepped through the hall door, the sound of Zayn's sobs hit his ears, and he made his way towards the offending door, and collapsed outside of it, against the door, and began crying himself, upset that he had made Zayn upset.

"I'll get him into bed, you guys get off and get some sleep. We all need it" Harry said from inside, and Niall and Josh voiced their acceptance, saying goodnight to Zayn and opening the door, only to nearly trip over Liam, who hadn't heard the exchange.

"Liam? Where the hell have you been?" Niall gasped, crouching down to hug his bandmate, not bothered about being mad at him.

"I... I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I know you all hate me" Liam cryed, and Niall hugged him harder, before pulling away and looking at him.

"Li, look, I don't know what happened, all I know is Zayn's upset. But whatr I do know is that you aren't helping anyone or yourself sat out here. Now, get your arse up, and get in there to your boyfriend, because otherwise nothing is going to get sorted, OK?" Niall said, holding out his hand for Liam, and pulling him to his feet.

Liam took a deep breath and braced himself, as Niall walked over to his own room with Josh. Liam held the handle and slowly turned it, pushing the door open and silently walking in, shutting the door behind him. The room was silent apart from Zayn's sniffles from the bed, and he could faintly hear the boys whispering from the bed.

"But what if he's actually with her? What if this isn't the first time?"

"Zayn, he wouldn't, and I think that tonight was a misunderstanding on our part. You'll see, Liam will get here tomorrow morning and he will explain everything"

"But I want him now! I can't ring him, and the last time I heard his voice he was moaning over the phone."

Just then, Liam stepped out of the shadows, and both harry and Louis noticed him, but Zayn was oblivious, his face hidden in the pillows muffeling his sobs, and Liam nearly broke down at the sight of him. Harry beckoned him towards the bed, his heart softening at the sight of Liam's tear stained face, and Liam replaced Harry on the bed, cautiosly wrapped his arms around Zayn, as Louis got up to stand with Harry.

"Zayn, we'll see you in the morning" Louis whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"No, Harry, Louis, please, don't leave me alone" Zayn cried, snuggling further into who he thought was Harry, but was actually Liam.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Harry said, and Zayn held tighter, crying into "Harry's" side, and Louis and Harry waved their silent goodbye, leaving the pair alone. Zayn started mumbling against the T-shirt, incoherable words to anyone but Liam.

"I miss him so much Harry. I just want him back here. I love him, and I want him back, but I think I;ve lost him Hazza. She's got her claws into him, and he's fallen for her. he's..." Zayn started sobbing again, and this time so did Liam, and Zayn finally looked up, noticing who he was with.

"L....Liam?"

"I'm here babe, It's me. I'm never going to leave you again" Liam whispered, looking straight into Zayn's eyes. 

"But but but.. You and Sophia? You... She... Phone" Zayn stuttered, unable to make coherent sentences.

"She's an evil bitch and mulipliative. I never meant to stay there, I swear. I fell asleep because I was so bored without you and she took advantage of me"

"Liam, I love you, but right now all I can smell is her on you, and its making me sick." Zayn remarked, and Liam started crying even more.

"I'll... I guess I'll sleep on the floor then." Liam said. "I can't bear to be in a different room, but I know you wont forgive me like this"

Liam moved to the floor and grabbed 2 pillows, lying down and looking at Zayn from the floor, who looked exhausted.

"We'll talk in the morning. But at least you are here now " Zayn said, and Liam smiled.

"I love you Zayn." Liam said, hoping to clear the air.

"I love you too Liam. To the moon and back" Zayn whispered, and Liam smiled.

The two boys appeared to fall asleep shortly after, but if Liam woke up at midnight with Zayn on the floor next to him, and then by 3 they were tangled together in bed, noone questioned it.


	25. Chapter 25 - Lie To My Face

The next few days were hard for the boys, putting extreme pressure on the couples with another 6 days of constant public appearances, shows, interviews, "necessary photo ops", signings, tv shows and more, along with a few meetings about their new album (as if they had had time to register the one they recently released) and other media stuff, with little or no private time apart from sleeping, and the now usual separate hotels or management on the tour bus with them. Although Zayn seemed to have believed and forgiven Liam, he was constantly now worried whenever he was around her alone, which seemed to be 90% of the time at the moment, and due to their unexpected 6am wake up and 7am leave from the hotel the night after it happened, they never got to properly talk and sort things out, leaving Zayn feeling insecure, and Liam feeling vulnerable to her attacks, knowing that in public, he couldn't get away from her without causing a scene. Harry was up all hours looking after him and calming him down, as Louis kept being called in for "meetings", which Harry believed thoroughly, even though the other boys had their suspicions.

And in fact, the other boys with right in their silent thoughts and glances when Louis sped off, as although some of these "meetings" we're actually with management, about how he and Elenor needed to act more like a couple now that Perrie had to drop out for Zayn, most of the time he was sneaking off to see Cassie, the girl from the night club.

After asking for Cassie's advice, he had found her number in his pocket, and had be texting her constantly, asking about little things that he could do for the proposal, so actually he wasn't doing anything wrong. However, he was determined to get everything right, and as Cassie was in the neighbourhood and had the money to travel, he was meeting up with her in person about things on a regular basis, usually once every 2-3 nights, just for an hour or two, and conveniently , she always got the same hotel as Eleanor , so he had a coverup for the meetings when the other boys asked.

But, after his 4th meeting with her, he realised he couldn't get out of the hotel unseen, and Eleanor was in Paris with Daisy and Lottie on a "family holiday " , so he had no coverup for being there either. He refused to answer the boys constant phone calls, as answering them meant that they could see his location, so he turned his phone off, and played dumb, after texting Paul to come get him, saying he hid in the hotel to get a drink. Paul came to fetch him, and returned him to the boys, who immediately recognised the smell of perfume on him, and demanded to know who, Harry none the wiser as he was pictured clubbing with Ed Sheeran at the local gay bar, with a "drunken" phone call to Nick on the radio to keep up appearances. He finally gave in, telling them who he had been with and why, saying it was just a one time thing, but said they couldn't tell Harry. They agreed on the term that he just stuck to texting her if needs be from now on, and that they would help him plan, and he agreed, showing them all the plans that he had made, quickly hiding them when Harry turned up early and nearly uncovered everything.

Yet, the next night, louis snuck out to see her again, claiming that he had to go for a photo op with Eleanor, and making sure Harry didn't worry, telling him that he would try to avoid getting papped if he could. Harry sulked off to bed, shoving his headphones in and moping for the whole time Louis wasn't there, meaning that he wasn't there when Eleanor turned up at the hotel, as planned in the schedule.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost" said Eleanor, hanging her coat up and sitting down, feeling comfortable around the boys.

"Erm yeah, sorry we didn't expect you to be here"

"Yeah I got here a bit earlier than expected, caught an earlier flight, I guess Harry and Louis are already in bed?"

"Well Harry is, but Louis isn't here"

"What? Why not? We don't have anything booked tonight, and he's always moaning how he never sees Harry"

"Well he told us he had a photo thing with you, but obviously not"

"Nope, I refused to do late night photo shoots when I signed my new deal. Separate hotels I had to agree to, but Louis never actually is with me, I just post a tweet of a picture we took earlier to make it look like he is. I thought it would make it easier so that he had more time with Harry"

"Wait, so he hasn't been to your hotel room at all this last month?"

"Nope, he walks me into the lobby and then he leaves me at my floor. Why? Surely you know that? Hasn't he been here the whole time?"

"So wait a minute, if he's not been with you...?"

"Am I missing something here?"

"Well Louis has been disappearing most nights, claiming that he has a meeting with management or that he has been asked to go to your room to take a picture, which we assumed was true with the photos "

"No we usually take loads in one session and gradually post them"

"Which means he must be with someone else"

"Someone else?"

"It's Cassie. He lied to us. He's been seeing Cassie the whole time and tricking us."

"But why would he cheat on Harry?"

"I didn't think he would... But why else would he go and see her every night and lie about it?"

"Well she was helping him plan his marriage, said he wanted a woman's point of view"

"Why didn't he ask me? He hardly knows her?" Said Eleanor, completely baffled by it all.

"Unless they haven't been planning at all..."

Liam's final comment silenced them all, and then their thoughts were interrupted by the ding from the lift and Louis' loud voice.

"Quick Eleanor, hide. Let's see if he lies now?" Said Zayn, and Eleanor hid, sitting behind the thick floor length curtains on the window ledge, totally hidden but able to hear everything.

"Hey guys. God, so glad that's over, they wouldn't let me out!" Louis cried, collapsing on the sofa, looking completely worn out.

"Really? What were you doing?" Questioned Liam.

"Oh the usual. I went up to her room, we took a picture, she posted it, we sat there talking, I got some more ideas for the wedding, and then they finally came up and said that the Coast was clear, and then I came back here!"

"Oh really? Because she didn't post a picture tonight?"

"She didn't? Well she tried to anyway, the hotel wifi must be messed up"

"What hotel were you at?"

"I can't remember, I'll ask Paul"

"I'll ask Eleanor, she'll know"said Niall tactically

"Yeah sure, but she'll be asleep now, best not bother her"

"Well she's got to be here tomorrow morning so yeah okay I'll leave her be"

"Yeah, anyway I better get off to see Harry, I just hope he's awake this time!"

"Okay then, night louis" they all shouted as louis walked off, and as son as they heard the door open and close, Eleanor came out of hiding as they all sat there shocked.

"He blatantly lied to our faces"

"He's up to something, there's something going off with that Cassie"

"What is he up to?"....


	26. Chapter 26 - Half A Heart: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There is going to be a slight time jump in the story, only by 2 weeks, so don't worry if you get confused, the in-between events are explained in a later chapter!

2 weeks later....

So your friend's been telling me,

You've been sleeping with my sweater

And that you can't stop missing me

Harry curled up in their... no... his double hotel bed, the crisp clean white covers wrapped tightly around his thin frame, despite the room being overly warm already due to the hot summer nights. On his body, he was still wearing his clothes from earlier - his black tight skinny jeans, a Jack Wills short sleeved white T-shirt, and short white ankle socks. But there was one addition, Over his prized figure-hugging T-shirt, he was wearing Louis' thick woolen jumper. Harry found it stuffed in the bottom of his suitcase, after probably ending up there due to his and Louis' chaotic packing schemes 10 minutes before they leave a hotel, but it was the only thing he had left with him of Louis', and it was the only thing that had had an effect in even slightly calming him down.

He had turned off his phone, and unplugged the TV and the hotel phone, unable to talk to anyone or be around anyone as he came to terms with what had just happened, even though he had seen it coming ever since Louis started acting strange, after the 4Music awards at the start of the tour, and especially even since he had overheard Louis' phone call to a mystery person a few days ago about "the thing" in a few days time. The boys hadn't yet tried to bother him, and they could get in with the other room card, which Liam had, after Louis had given it to him earlier, as he left the hotel to be with her.

The dried tear tracks down his face darkened with the tint of the mascara from the show visablly showed just what a mess Harry was without Louis, and he had only been gone an hour. Ever since he had met Louis, he had developed some dependence on the elder boy, even before they had started being together. Louis was the one he always turned to when he was upset, who always stuck by him when he was being moody, especially when Harry had spent the 3 months ignoring them all. Louis was the one who didn't push for answers, but sat, waiting to listen to you. And now, at the time when Harry was at his lowest, he was gone, and despite the fact that Louis was the one who had caused his upset, the only person he wanted to see was Louis. And that made his heart break even more.

Bet my friend's been telling you

I'm not doing much better

'Cause I'm missing half of me

Over in the other hotel, nearly 10 miles away from Harry and the other boys, Louis really wasn't doing much better at all. As soon as he had walked out of the door, he had collasped against the nearest wall in a burst of heart-wrenching sobs that shook his whole body, and lost all energy to do anything. Seeing Harry's broken expression, the tears streaming down his face, it had stabbed Louis' right in the heart, and it had taken all his will power not to run over and take everything back, stay with him, let Harry forgive him for everything. The thing was, he was unable to live with the guilt anymore, his secret meet-ups with Cassie becoming more and more obvious, and he knew, he knew that Harry knew, and the fact that Harry just stood and let him drift away from him was what drove him away in the end. He couldn't face hurting Harry, his Harry, the one who never denyed him anything, even though Louis treated him like a piece of dirt on his shoe with all the secrets and the lies, even if it was for his benefit. He could see just how much Harry loved him, but the problem was, he was the one who kept betraying him, and lying to them all, and he thought that by leaving, that Harry might be able to move on, maybe get over him, find someone worthy of his unfaltering love, even though Louis knew that he himself would never stop loving Harry, no matter how many girls he slept with, if he chose to sleep with anyone now.

After realising that Louis was making no effort to move, Paul eventually gave up, and carried Louis down to the awaiting car, and layed him down gently across the back seats on the limo, before sliding in slowly next to him. He pulled his arm around him, and let Louis sob against him, as they made their way to the other hotel, which he had organised on Louis' request after hearing of everything. Paul, despite knowing how much the seperation was going to affect the two boys, and the whole band, had agreed to do it, after hearing what had gone off. He knew about Louis' recent antics, his secret meetings with Cassie in the middle of the night, the lies he would tell Harry to cover up, the accusing looks from the other boys as he tiptoed back into the hotel in the early hours of the morning. He knew that it would kill Harry, watching Louis walk out the door and having to be without him, but he also knew that it was killing Louis, lying to him, and he believed, that just maybe, the seperation would make them both realise just how much they loved eachother, and that maybe it would strengthen them as a couple.

Once the car pulled up at the new hotel, Louis immediatly grabbed the previously aquired room key from Paul, and had sprinted up to his new room, abandoning his bags in the car, locking himself in before collapsing onto the bed, fully dressed. He started sobbing hysterically into the pillow, before his mood changed, and he became angry. He punched the bed, screamed, shouted, threw the pillows around the room, before falling back onto the bed from exhaustion, grabbing the pillow and holding onto it like a baby, as if he was holding Harry in his arms again, the crying never stopping. Eventually, Louis fell to be a victim to sleep and tiredness, and he fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming and replaying the night over in his head, killing him even more on the inside every time, but his body just didn't have the energy to fight sleep.

After about half an hour, Paul quietly tiptoed into the room, after realising the room had been quiet, to the sight of the asleep Louis writhing on the bed, the covers twisted manically around his legs, as they falied around during his nightmares. He quietly placed his bags at the bottom of the bed, before checking on Louis, making sure he didn't have any of his necklaces wrapped tightly around his neck, and he gently took his phone from where it had fallen out and grabbed his charger, putting it on charge for the next day, knowing Louis would want it.

As Paul exited the room, he recieved a call from Zayn, which he answered as he left the room.

"Hey Zayn"

"Hey Paul, erm.. How's Louis coping?"

"Louis.. well he's not killed himself yet, if that's what you are meaning."

"Bad then?"

"He's currently asleep, but it's not a calm sleep. He spent half an hour collapsed against the wall outside the common room, crying his eyes out, and he lost all energy to do anything. He's lost without Harry, but he 's the one that caused it, so that's why I've followed through on it, instead of making Louis go and sort it like I wanted to"

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"How's Harry then?"

"He's not much better. I went to check on him a few minutes ago, and he was curled up into a ball on Louis' side of the bed. He's got Louis' jumper on, and it's boiling in there, so I've opened the window so he can cool down, because I think the jumper is the only thing that can calm him down"

"He's asleep then?"

"Erm.. hard to tell. It's quite a fitful sleep, like Louis', if he is asleep."

"Well, I'll let you get off. I hope the rest of you are ok, and I'll be over to pick you all up at 9. Look after Harry please"

"Yes we will. Night Paul"

"Night Zayn"


	27. Chapter 27 - Half A Heart: Part 2

And being here without you is like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky

Kinda there but not quite

I'm walking around with just one shoe

I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best,

With half an arrow in my chest

I miss everything we do,

I'm half a heart without you

If the night was hard hitting, then the morning hit harder for the boys.

Harry woke up, and opened his eyes, expecting to see Louis there asleep, before the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He began sobbing loudly again, before doing what Louis did the night before and got angry, punching the wall with all his strength and cutting all knuckles, before he then proceeded to punch many other walls to make it worse, in a hope to replace his emotional pain with physical pain, which could be repaired easily.

After about 10 minutes, Liam eventually barged his way into the room and took care of him. At first, Harry fought him, pushing, punching, kicking him in anger, before eventually he gave up, instead collasping into his arms and sobbing his heart out again, his heart wrenching sobs causing Liam to feel bad for him as he gently rocked the younger boy in his arms. The other 2 joined after a while, and between them they managed to calm him down enough to get ready for the day ahead.

Over in the other hotel, Louis wasn't fairing much better. He was used to waking up wrapped in Harry's arms, warm and cosy, Harry's iron tight grip on him making him feel safe and secure in his arms. Instead, he woke up to an empty bed, still hugging the pillow tightly to his chest, and the chill cold air swept through the room, as the memories replanted themsleves at the forefront of Louis' mind.

At first, he tried to cope, getting out of bed and going for a shower, turning the water onto scolding hot, trying to forget and also punish himself. When he stepped in, the water burnt his skin like a hot iron, and every sting of pain hit harder than the last. In the first 5 minutes, Louis took it, standing there under the unforgiving spray, beating his body, telling himself that every scolding drop was a punishment for something he had done wrong, the lies, the cheating, the hurt he had caused.

Eventually, he couldn't stand the heat anymore, and turned it back down. His skin was red raw, and the now cooler spray hissed as it touched his sore skin, causing Louis more pain. He then remebered that, in order to actually have a shower, he needed the toliteries. He had been so used to walking in and for them all to be laid out in order, as per Harry's usual set up routine, but as he wasn't here, Louis forced himself out of the spray and walked back into the bedroom, rumaging through all the suitcases for the things he needed.

But the upset wasn't over yet. When Louis eventually found what he needed, he realised he had another problem. In his rush to pack the night before, he had accidently picked up Harry's stuff instead of his own. He had Harry's frizz-ease shampoo and conditioner, Harry's herbal tea scented shower gel, Harry's strawberry scented shaving foam, Harry's teeth-whitening toothpaste.

How had he managed to do that?

Well, because when they were rooming together, it was just a lot ended up being Harry's stuff that Louis took in his haze. Harry had another full set, and Louis also had a set of his own, but they were all packed in Harry's bag, as per usual.

Louis looked at them, long and hard, before the tears began to fall. Furiously, he wiped them away, instead grabbing the items and heading for the bathroom, determined that he wasn't going to let it stop him from getting done. He put the items where they were meant to be in the small room, before stepping back into the shower, and began to wash himself properly.

His skin still stung from the beating it took earlier, but he was determined, as he rinsed her hair before reaching down to grab the shampoo. He squeezed a dollop onto his hand, watching as the creamy, shiny white liquid ran over his fingers, before moving it to massage into his long hair. When doing this, he was reminded of all the times Harry had done this for him, gently massaging his scalp and running his fingers through his wet, silky hair, easing the tension and taking away the stress. He started to feel the phantom movements, closing his eyes, and pretending that Harry was there, pressed up against his back, making sure the shampoo covered every last stand of hair evenly, between small kisses to his neck.

Then, came washing off the shampoo. Louis removed his hands and stepped fully under the spray, letting the foamy casade of water and shampoo run down his face and back as the shampoo left his hair. Again, he thought of Harry, imagining him stood behind him, making sure it was all off, while pressed up against him, drawing lines on his back when the foam ran down it.

Then, came the conditioner, and the shower gel. Usually, Louis would put the conditioner on, whilst Harry lathered up his body with shower gel, always making sure that every nook and crany was washed, and as expected, the time in the shower wasn't all spent actually getting washed. Instead, he had to do it all himself. To calm his nerves, he imagined it. Harry's nails scrapping down his back, his hands gently carressing him in every unspeakable way. His lips kissing him, nipping him, biting him, marking him, making sure that he left his mark on him to show him how much he loved him.

As he remembered, the water masked his floods of tears, the realisation that he had thrown it all away and that he may never get that back again hitting him hard, like a lorry at full speed. As he washed the substances from him, the familiar smell of herbal tea filled the room and invaded his senses, and that was the last straw of hope. Louis collasped against the back wall of the shower and slid down it, sitting on the floor of the shower and sobbing again, unable to come to terms with it all. He needed Harry, more than he needed life itself, and he had been so stupid and careless, that he may have just lost him for good, and that killed Louis inside.

And that was how Paul found him an hour later, after getting worried from hearing the shower run for over an hour, assuming that something bad had happened. Gently, he knocked off the now freezing cold spray, and pulled the sobbing boy up, wrapping him in a towel and placing him on the bed. Louis' body was freezing cold from the water, and he quickly turned the heating to max, before rummaging through his bag to find the hair dryer, which again was Harry's, which made Paul chuckle lightly at how much they shared. He turned it on, slowly passing it over Louis' towel covered body, to try and warm him up, but Louis stayed deadly still, unwilling to move or help.

When Paul finally gave up trying with him, Louis' hair was dry, his body and the towel were dry and warm, and Paul had set him an alarm for the time he needed to go for breakfast.

"Louis, come on please. We have to be at the studio by 9, we are leaving at half 8 to pick the others up. Your alarm will go off at 8, I recommend you grab something to eat before we leave. I know you are upset, but you can't just give up. Besides, you two have to spent the whole of today in a recording studio together, so I suggest you make yourself look presentable."

Paul put a hand on Louis' shoulder comfortingly, before leaving the room, hoping and praying the Louis would survive and get ready. When Paul left, Louis pulled himself together and got done quickly. He shaved, and brushed his teeth, fighting the urge to let the all too familiar distinct smell of the shaving foam get to him like the shower gel had done. He pulled out a simple outfit, a stripped T-shirt and red chinos, to go with a new pair of Toms. He knew that today was going to be hard, but he also knew he had to pull himself together at some point, if he had any chance of surviving it. By the time his alarm rang, he was already down at breakfast, and when 8:30 came around, he shocked Paul by already being in the car. Next stop - seeing Harry again.


	28. Chapter 28 - Half A Heart: Part 3

Forget all we said that night  
No, it doesn't even matter  
'Cause we both got split in two

Back in the hotel with the rest of the boys, Harry was going through the same turmoil that Louis had been, but instead, he had 3 other boys to help him pull through it, whilst Louis nearly had to suffer alone. It was fairness really, after all, it was all Louis' fault that things had come to this, and the rest of the boys saw that, but Harry didn't want to accept it. He believed that he had failed Louis in some way, which is why he felt the need to cheat, and why he had left.

Once the boys had calmed him down from his angry fit in the morning, they too had also set about getting him ready, and had come up against the problem, that Louis had taken all of the toliteries. Unaware that they had two seperate kinds, even though they shared, they accidently chose Louis' tolitery bag to refill with, and they didn't realise it, until they began to pour the liquid onto Harry's wet curly hair, and the smell filled his nose.

"Are you purposely trying to make me feel worse?" Harry snarled, and the boys stepped back, unaware of what they had done to upset him.

"You really think using Louis' things on me, especially after last night, is going to help me at all?" Harry shouted, and the boys gulped, realising what they had done.

"Harry, we're sorry. We didn't realise. Louis.... Louis seems to have taken all of your things from here, so we didn't really have a choice." Niall said calmingly, and Harry sighed, knowing that he had been taking his anger out of them. 

"It's fine guys, I'm sorry. I'm just so... worked up and upset about the whole thing still. I shouldn't have shouted. Thankyou, for helping me get sorted and for sticking by me even when I'm being a moody git like I am being now" Harry replied, not having the heart to tell them there was actually another bag of his stuff in his bag, not wanting to make them feel bad when they were doing so much to help him.

"Harry, it's fine. We are happy to help you, it's understandable that you are upset. Do you want us to leave you to it?" Zayn asked, putting his hand gently on Harry's soapy shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys downstairs in 20, yeah?" Harry replied, leaning into Zayn's comforting touch.

"Sure, see you later Hazza" Liam said, and they all smiled, before exiting the room.

Truth be told, using Louis' things actually calmed him down, as it gave him a sense of normality and closeness to him, even though he really should hate him at the moment. Honestly, Harry would forgive Louis in a heartbeat, and in a way, he could see why Louis had left. Because Louis wanted to punish himself. He knew Louis all too well, and he knew Louis wanted him to shout, scream, throw punches at him. He wanted Harry to give him what he deserved for the way he treated him, but Harry wasn't that kind of person. The only time he had ever hit, shouted, or done anything remotely unkind to Louis, was the day that he snapped at him back when Harry wasn't speaking to them, and Harry had never forgiven himself for that, even to this day. The problem for him later would come from restraining himself from hugging, kissing, touching Louis, instead of hitting, swearing and shouting at him. 

Once he was totally clean, and smelling strongly of the rose petal shower gel that Louis had brought accidently last time, he stepped out of the shower and got ready, in a pair of loose fitting, low waist slouch jeans, a plain white T-shirt and his Hollister jumper, complete with his favourite pair of brown suede ankle boots and his trademark silver paper aeorplane necklace. He quickly styled his hair and brushed his teeth, before grabbing his phone and going down for breakfast, with his other 3 bandmates.


	29. Chapter 29 - Promise This

Meanwhile, over in Liam and Zayn's room, the two boys were lying on the bed, hands entwined, whilst they waited to go down for breakfast. They had gotten ready before Harry woke up, pre-planning that they would have a bit of trouble with him, and were now trying to relax, hoping that Harry would be ok soon.

"Zayn" Liam said, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Yes Liam"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me, that if you ever want a break, or if you do something wrong, or we argue or something, that we will talk about it?"

"So basically, do what Harry and Louis should've done, instead of what they have done?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, as long as you promise me the same back"

"Of course I do. I don't think I could ever cheat on you though. You mean too much to me."

"Aww thanks. And you to me too Liam. "

"How did it all go so wrong for them though?" Liam asked, secretly knowing that Louis had confessed all to Zayn a few nights ago, when again Eleanor had turned up when she was supposedly with Louis, and Zayn had finally confronted him, but he had never had the time to ask him.

"It's a long story. How much do you already know?"

"That Louis first cheated when he kissed Cassie at the 4Music awards after party, and that he told Harry about it, and promised him he wouldn't meet up with her, and then he kept meeting up with her, basically what you have seen me see"

"Ah right. Well yeah, that's true. He never told Harry about any of it, apart from that first kiss, and he just lied to him the whole time. And the worst thing is, that Harry would have forgiven him."

"Yeah, he would have. That boy loves him way too much."

"Exactly. That's why Louis left. Because he couldn't stand the fact that Harry just lets him get away with it"

"So... What exactly happened then? You said first kiss? There were more?"

"Well... After Louis cheated the first time, he started feeling bad, and even though Harry forgave him, he wanted to make up for it, because it was hurting him that he had cheated"

"I can imagine"

"Yeah.. Then, Cassie started texting Louis, after she gave him her number while we were at the meet and greet, when as you know, Louis asked her for advice on his proposal and Louis texted back. At first, it was just friendly chat, and wedding planning, but then she brought up the kiss, and he got emotional. He began telling her just how bad he felt about cheating on Harry, and she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone, and that she knew it meant nothing, and she told him she was glad he had told Harry and that if Harry asked, she would say that she initiated it."

"So she basically handed a get out clause to him on a plate?"

"Yup, and he didn't take it. Then, the night we left for Ireland, Louis secretly met up with Cassie after the signing in Manchester, when he told Harry he was going to see Eleanor. Harry knew he was lying straight away, because whilst Louis was out, she rang, asking if Louis was coming over before they left because the cameras were there, but Harry never told this Louis, or brought up that he knew, but he told Niall, who told me, which was the first time Harry found out something was amiss, nearly 2 weeks ago. It was her who then managed to speak to Louis yesterday, and told him she had spoke to Harry, that showed Louis that Harry knew he had been lying."

"What did they do then?"

"Louis and Cassie? Well he went to meet up with her many times in hotel rooms, as you know before that, apparently to discuss wedding plans still, and that night after we figured out his lies, he met up with her again, and they had a few drinks, so this was 10 days ago now, the night after Harry got the phone call. He poured his heart out to her, telling her how he hadn't found a good way to propose yet, and he wanted it to be perfect, and she told him to ask other people because she didn't know them properly, so he changed the topic. Then, he had more drink, and Louis then launched himself at her, saying that he needed to forget, and she pushed him away. She knew he was drunk and didn't mean it, and then chucked him out, which is why he went to the bar. Paul found him and dragged him back."

"That was the night Harry was out with Nick last week, and he claimed he was too upset to talk. He never mentioned any of this to me when I asked"

"Well, I think he was a bit shocked at how she had acted to be honest. It's not everyday a superstar gets rejected."

"What happened after then?"

"Well, Louis couldn't face Harry after what he had done, but Harry was being more clingy than ever. Harry then saw Louis texting, and saw that it was to Cassie, and realised that she was the girl he had been with the night he got that phone call. Harry stormed off and cooled down, but when Louis went to see if he was ok, he lied, saying it was stress and tiredness, and said they needed to get ready for the show."

"Wait, but... didn't they like... do "it" the next day?"

"Yeah they did. Harry wanted to show Louis how much he loved him, in an attempt to stop him from cheating. He got everything prepared, and Harry asked me to get you guys out, and then as soon as the show finished, he and Louis got a private car back to the hotel, and Harry made love to him."

"And yet, he still cheated? So, Louis didn't feel anything with Harry anymore?"

"No, no. That's where everyone's got it wrong, even me, up until 3 nights ago. After that, Louis didn't do anything else with Cassie, but he did meet up with her 2 days later. Harry had seen him texting her, asking her to meet up with him, and thought that he had gone to have sex with her, because he was gone 3 hours in the morning. However, truthfully, he had gone to tell her about him and Harry, and how amazing it was, and she was just his confident for the morning. She said she would keep her promise, but he should still tell Harry about him trying it on with her and he told her he would. But, when he got back, Harry had already packed and had gone out with Niall, and they didn't get to see eachother until the show, when they didn't get chance to talk. As we were all so tired when the show finished, they both fell straight to sleep, and didn't wake up until we got to Dublin."

"And then when we got to the hotel...?"

"Well, Harry unpacked again as usual, whilst Louis rang his mum and told her about him and Harry. The thing was, Louis left the room to speak to her, because he was embarressed in front of Harry, telling her about his proposal and Harry took it the wrong way, and thought it was Cassie again. Louis then came in all lovey-dovey and happy, and Harry brushed him off, and went to see Niall again. Louis then decided to repay Harry favour, and prepared a night for them. This time, it was Louis who asked me to keep you all out, and then he tried to show Harry that he loved him. The thing was, straight afterwards, Louis started texting Cassie, and Harry thought he had just done it because he didn't have Cassie to shag."

"So that was, 5 days ago?"

"Yup. Then 4 days ago, Louis phoned Cassie again, and Harry gave up, and he told Niall his version of events. Niall confronted Louis before the show, but didn't tell him that Harry had told him. He played it off that he had worked it out, and Louis began to feel guilty, realising that Harry might know, and that he was just hiding it well. Louis tried to tell Harry before the show, but Harry called his Mum and then his sister. After the show, Harry went straight to bed."

"Then 3 days ago, is when Harry stormed off?"

"Yeah. Harry asked Louis who he had been on the phone to the other night, and didn't believe Louis when he said it had been his mum, so he left, calling Louis a liar. Louis came and told me everything, and I told him to tell Harry the truth again. The next day, Harry further let on that he knew, by bringing Cassie up in the room. Louis brushed it off, but the guilt set it, and he still didn't tell him. Then yesterday, it all got too much for him. Harry and he had sex in the morning, and Harry completly let himself go. Louis felt too guilty for not telling him, and that's why he asked Paul to leave. I rang Paul last night. Louis' not holding up well."

"Well to be honest, he can't moan. It is all his fault."

"Yes, but nothing can deny that he loves Harry."

"Hmm yeah. Well I do hope that they sort it out. They belong together."

"Yeah, me too"

"Anyway, I think we need to get down to breakfast. Harry and Niall will be waiting."

The boys kissed, and they rolled off the bed, before going down to meet the boys at breakfast.


	30. Chapter 30 - Half A Heart: Part 4

If you could spare an hour or so,  
We'll go for lunch down by the river  
We can really talk it through

Soon, it was time for the boys to be picked up, and Paul came in early to check on them all. The boys were all sat around a table in the hotel, with Niall's brother Greg, who had popped in to see Niall and the boys whilst they were in Dublin. The boys went quiet as Paul walked in, half expecting to see their other bandmate behind him, but when no one followed, they all visibly relaxed, especially Harry, who moved to lean against Niall in relief. 

"Morning boys, you all ready to go then?" Paul asked, trying to avoid the ultimate question on everyone's mind.

"Ready as we will ever be I suppose."

"Good. Well...." Paul said, knowing they wanted to ask.

"How is he?" Niall asked quietly, speaking the question on everybody's mind, especially Harry's, who was now clinging to his arm.

"He's.... coping. Yeah, he's ok..." Paul answered, but his tone of voice showed his resistance at telling the truth.

"Is he... in the car?" Liam asked, and Paul nodded, as Niall took Harry into his arms, knowing that Harry could never cope seeing Louis upset.

"Yeah, he's in the back, waiting for you all. He's missing you all, especially you, Harry. I know you are all a bit upset with him at the minute, and it's definatly called for, but please, don't push him out. He's really sorry for what he's done, and he's spent a lot of time this morning.... punishing himself for it. So please. I'm not asking you to forgive him, especially you Harry, but just don't have a go again. That's all I ask."

All of the boys nodded, even Harry, as they began to walk to the car, and Greg said his goodbyes and left. Harry started crying into Niall's shoulder, and Niall held him tightly, stopping behind with him whilst the other boys walked on.

"Hey, Hazza, look, you can do this"

"No I can't Niall. I just can't. You know I can't stand seeing Louis upset, and you know I'd forgive him as soon as he says sorry. How can I sit in there and not be with him? He obviously doesn't want to be with me, him leaving told me that much."

"Well look. Why don't you sit away from him, but just don't ignore him? You know, give him some space, but show him you still care. Ok?"

"Yeah ok" Harry replied and gave Niall another hug, before walking to catch up with the boys again, who were waiting outside the car.

When they reached them, Paul shot them all a small smile, before slowly sliding the door open, to reveal a scared, crying Louis inside, the tears running silently down his face as quickly lifted his gaze to look at the boys, before looking back down at the floor, unable to look at them all after what had happened. Harry had been hidden from Louis' vision, but Harry had been able to see him clearly. It broke his heart to see Louis so broken, and he nearly ran into the car there and then and wrapped Louis up in his arms, totally disragading everything that had happened. The only think that stopped him, was Niall holding onto his arms, stopping him from moving at all. 

The boys began to climb in, but they all sat in different places to usual, due to the currrent situation. Liam and Zayn didn't want to sit together, because they didn't want to upset the other, so Liam sat on one side with Paul, and Zayn sat next to Louis, being as he and Louis were currently the closest. Then, Niall and Harry got in last and closed the door, before sitting together on the seats opposite Zayn and Louis. 

As the car began to move, the car was deadly silent, but with the journey to the recording studio taking the best part of an hour, they knew that it would be extremely awkward not to talk at some point. After about 5 minutes, Liam broke the silence, knowing that if he spoke, then they would all relax, as they all seemed to follow his lead.

"So then, what song shall we start with today guys?"

Zayn caught Liam's eye and smiled, and it all soon caught on.

"I think that we should start with Rock Me. You know, it's upbeat, lively, and I think it will help lift the atmosphere, yeah? Said Zayn, and the others nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Besides, its the only one we've actually fully wrote so far, so I think, get that one musically sorted, and then the rest will be easier" Niall said, and his optimistic tone cheered them all up a bit. 

Louis slightly smiled, and lifted his head up a bit, immediatly catching Harry's gaze, which was locked on him. The emotion between them was strong, and while they held the eye contact, they blanked out the rest of the car. Harry bit his lip and Louis lifted his head a little more. A small smile was sent Louis' way from Harry. 'I'm still here for you' it said. Louis' eyes filled with tears again, but this time of a happy kind. He managed a small smile too, and it said everything that he could have said in words, in a simple action. 'I'm here too, and I'm sorry'. 

The other boys half watched their interation, whilst managing to keep up the conversation in order to mask the fact and make sure they didn't feel awkward. Harry and Louis both eventually joined in with the others, but the atmosphere was a lot less tense. Nothing was said on the subject, but they could all see the tension rolling away from them like tidal waves, and by the time they reached the recording studio, all of them laughing and joking away. 

Though I try to get you out of my head  
The truth is I got lost without you

By the end of the day, all the boys had had a good day, and they had managed to record and perfect the song 'Rock Me', and they were all getting along well. Also, they had all written a new song each, however, they had decided that they couldn't share it yet, so they all went home with their newly prepared and written songs hidden in their pockets. The only thing that had changed in the recording session, was that Louis and Harry, despite having been getting along, stayed away from eachother. The atmosphere wasn't tense, but the truth was, they weren't in the right place and it wasn't the right time to talk things over, and currently, neither of them knew where they stood with the other. They technically hadn't broken up, but then again, they weren't together either, but for now, they were talking and interacting in a group, and that was enough for them.

After going out for tea, Paul dropped the boys of at the hotel, and gave Louis the option of going back in private, which he declined, on the terms that he couldn't face Harry just yet, when he didn't know yet. When they reached the hotel, the boys were in a happy mood, but leaving Louis behind was killing them inside, and the others silently pleaded with him to come back, but he still declined.

"I guess I'll see you all at 12 in the morning then." Louis said, and they all nodded, giving him a hug before they got out, one by one, with Harry being the last one. 

It was just the two of them, and the others had gone inside, and Harry had made no attempt to move from his seat since they pulled up.

"I guess I should be off then" Said Harry, and Louis nodded solemly, not wanting to be alone again. 

"Yeah, I suppose you should" Louis replied, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"I... Doesn't matter" Harry said, and moved to get off his seat.

"What were you going to say?" Louis asked, and Harry looked down, knowing that Louis could read him like a book.

"I was just going to say... I.... hope you have a good night." Harry said, and he knew Louis saw right through the lie, but he knew he shouldn't Louis the upper hand by saying what he really wanted to.

"Oh, right. Ok then. Yeah, thanks. I... I hope you do too" Louis stammered, and Harry smiled at him.

"Goodbye Lou" Harry said as he slid from his seat, before giving Louis a hug, which was eagerly returned.

"Goodbye Hazza" Louis said, and Harry squeezed him before pulling away. 

As Harry climbed out, both boys began to well up with tears, and before Harry walked off, they exchanged a watery smile. Harry got in and went up to the boys, who were awaiting his return. Instead of going and hiding in his room, he joined them watching TV, before they all fell asleep together. When Louis got back to his hotel, he too lay and watched TV, and was about to fall asleep, before his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Louis, it's Cassie"

"Oh, hey Cassie! How are you?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine thanks, you?"

"Could be better, but I suppose I'm ok."

"Good good. Anyway, quick question... Aren't you guys in Dublin?"

"Yeah we are, why?"

"Well, I've just been to a gig near you, and my friends are too drunk to drive home. They've already got hotel room, but I haven't. Do you reckon I could stop with you guys?"

"Erm... well, actually, I'm in a different hotel to the others currently, but yeah sure, of course you can come stop with me"

"You sure? What's happened?"

"Oh god, really long story. I'll tell you when you get here. I'll text you the address and I'll let Paul know ok?" 

"Yes, thankyou very much. See you soon Louis"

"You too Cassie. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Louis hung up on her and went to tell Paul, who agreed straight away. He did tell Louis that he better be careful with her, and he laughed it off, saying she was just a friend.

When Cassie arrived, Louis showed her to her hotel room, which was next to his, and then she came and sat with him, so he could tell her what had happened. They both had a glass of wine and stripped down to their pyjamas, and laid down on the bed and talked.

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door, and Louis, who was now on his 5th glass of wine, and was in a super giggly mood, shouted "Come in!", thinking it was just Paul

He was in the middle of a tickle fight with Cassie, and the door swung open. It was Paul, closely followed by.... none other that Harry. At first glance, their fight looked like something a lot more, and Harry managed to push past Paul without looking, immediatly running over to the bed.

"Louis, Louis! I'm so sorry, Zayn's told me everything. I know that.... " Harry stopped as Louis and Cassie did, and Harry took note of the scene in front of him.

Louis suddenly sobered up, realising who the voice belong to, and clambered off of Cassie, to stand next to Harry.

"Harry, I swear, we were just messing around" Louis said, grabbing Harry's arm as he began to sway.

"Harry, please, listen to him, nothing happened" Cassie said, and Harry realised who she was, and shrugged off Louis' grip, causing him to fall to the bed.

"I was here to forgive you, ask you to come back, after Zayn told me what you told him. But I guessed you lied to him, just like you lied to me. Otherwise she wouldn't be here now." Harry said, tears falling as he stood infront of Louis, who was stuggling to keep his head up.

"Harry, it's not what it looks like. She was at a gig. She was too drunk to drive home. I said she could stop here. Look, she's even got her own room!" Louis drunkenly shouted, but his drunken state mean he was stuttering with his words.

"Well, I had come here to ask you to come back, but it looks like you are a lot happier here" Harry said, as he began to walk out the door.

"Sorry Louis, but you really didn't help yourself there. " Paul said as he too left the room, and he went to sort Harry out.

Louis had really screwed up this time.... Would Harry ever listen to the truth and forgive him?


	31. Chapter 31 - If I Lose Myself

One. Two. Three. Four. Ten. Twenty...

Louis' attempt to count the amount of shots that he drunk went out the window after that, as the club spun wildly around him. All he wanted to do was just forget for one night. Forget the arguments. Forget the media. Forgot the rules. Forgot everything.

The shots kept coming, and no one bothered him or stopped him, as he slipped further and further into incoherent drunkness, unable to even sit up straight at the bar, and a shaking incontrollable mess without a full shot glass in his hand. He just kept drinking, but nothing could remove the nagging feeling in his head that he was missing something, that one thing that could push him over the edge, into a place where everything was bliss and stressfree, even for just a split second.

The other boys were around the club somewhere, but after Louis' recent actions, no one could really blame them for wanting to stay away from him tonight, the one night they were "together", on their end of tour party. They knew that it wasn't fully his fault, but he didn't do anything to help the fact, , and now they were at the point of taking sides, and no one was on his.

Ever since Harry caught him with Cassie in the hotel room, things had gone from bad to worse. Eleanor revealed to Harry that Louis had been lying to him the whole time, not just the last few times, about who he had been with, and Harry lost all trust in him. The boys were a little more sympathetic, after listening to Paul's recounts of the night, but they couldn't forgive Louis for it, after Harry had gone to give him another chance despite everything.

Ever since that night, Harry had sunk futher and further into a state of depression inside, yet remained whole for the public. Nick had become a regular member of the group, trying to cheer Harry up when he pushed everyone else away, even though his contract ended when management found out Louis and Harry had broken up. Harry drunk heavily, was constantly angry, and it was almost like he had reverted into a worse version of himself than before he and Louis got together. He was always sneeking out to club when the boys were asleep, drinking the night away at the bar until Nick came and dragged him back, in every city they stopped in.

Louis was on a seperate tour bus to them, as per the boys request, after the first time he had joined them after, Harry disappeared for 5 hours to avoid him, going it alone on the streets of Milan on his own without a phone. It was the only night the boys saw Louis so upset, when he thought he had caused Harry to run away, and for once, they worked together and looked after him, despite being so annoyed with him. Harry eventually returned, hung off of Ed Sheeran's arm, who had seen him outside his hotel, and pulled him inside before the public saw him. Harry immediatly flung himself into Niall's arms and sobbed, not noting Louis' presence, and he told Niall out loud that he wished that he and Louis had never got together, because he couldn't live around him, but in his heart he couldn't live without him. Louis booked himself into Ed's hotel for the night, and that was the last night they spent together, until tonight.

Eventually, after around 40-50 shots, Louis finally registered the need to use the bathroom. He surprised himself when he found he was able to stand up, not aware of the fact that the bar tender had been filling his glass with water for the last 15-20 shots after realising that he had no idea what he was doing, and Louis blindly made his way over to the toilets, ironically situated behind the strippers, where Liam and Niall were sat, whilst Zayn drunkenly swung around on a pole with the girls, making everyone laugh, and probably mentally thanking the owner in advance for the no media rule.

As he stumbled through the door, the cold air from the fan knocked a bit of sense into him, enough to let him find the urinals and use them properly, instead of doing what Harry did last time they went clubbing and completely miss, an experience no one wanted to re-live, although it was rather funny at the time. When he finished, he adjusted himself, before going over to the sinks to wash his hands and do his hair again, when a flush from behind him startled him, and he fell into the wall, water from the top going all down his top, making it pratically see-through.

The latch clicked, and the figure walked out, totally oblivious to Louis as he stared straight into the mirror ahead, when Louis realised who it was.

"Harry, god, you scared me" Louis gasped, picking himself up, as Harry turned to look at him.

"Makes a change. Usually you are the one surprising me. Guess karma calls to everyone." Harry stated bluntly, turning his attention back to the mirror, as he ruffled his hair into his casual messy style.

"Surprise would suggest you weren't expecting it. I don't think you can use that excuse." Louis snapped back, pulling himself from the wall and back over to the sinks, focusing on his reflection in the mirror as he tried to avoid Harry's now icy cold stare.

"Excuse me? You think that I was expecting it? You are saying that I should have expected you to run off and shag 'Cassie' whilst you were still with me? Expected that you would leave me for her? Give up on us just because I didn't believe your lies? I loved you Louis!"

Louis stood there, dumfounded, realising that the lies he had been convincing himself of for the last 3 months weren't true at all. All the times he had told himself that Harry didn't know about him cheating. That Harry and him had just "grew apart". That Harry hadn't loved him enough to care about him leaving, and that he had been waiting for Louis to leave because he didn't have the guts to. That Harry had blamed it on Cassie because he didn't want to hurt him.

Louis moved forward, unable to speak a word, towards Harry, for no reason other than because he wanted him to comfort him. But as he moved forward, and Harry stood there, hands on the counter, looking down into the sink, he heard Harry's comment, even though he said it so quiet, if was as if he wasn't meant to hear it.

"I still love you Louis"

Something clicked inside Louis' heart, as if his words had flicked a switch, and Louis lauched himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his low hung neck and crashing their lips together, just like old times. At first, Harry was too shocked to respond, but once he registered what was happening, he immediatly responded, opening his mouth to let Louis' tongue slid along his, the battle for dominance non exsistent, just pure passion, want and need between them, as they pulled impossible closer, joining themselves from head to toe.

After a few minutes, the height difference between them began to cause a problem, as Louis was unable to keep his balance, and Harry's neck was hurting from all the bending down. Harry hooked his arms under Louis' legs, hoisting him onto the counter, and Louis wrapped his legs tightly around Harry's waist, as they changed the angle to make it even more passionate, both of them becoming aroused just by the kissing and touching, even though the clothes made no room for skin to skin contact, which they both desperatly craved.

"Hotel room. Now. I want you, all of you." Louis stammered breathlessly between kisses, as they tried to catch their breath.

"Mine, or yours?" Harry asked, as he began to attack Louis' neck, leaving a rather large love bite of his shoulder, marking Louis' as his like he used to.

"Yours. It's closer" Louis replied, and Harry nodded in agreement, before he wrapped his arms around Louis' thin frame and lifted him from the couter, as Louis clung onto his like a koala.

They somehow made their way out of the toilets, not breaking their kissing streak, both of them too absorbed in eachother to care about the other people in there. They stumbled out of the back entrance and straight into Harry's awaiting the limo, spreading themsleves across the back seat, and continuing their intense make out session.

"My hotel, please" Harry said between kisses, and the driver chuckled quietly before setting off.

He had been used to the two of them making out in the back of the limo on many occasions before they "broke up", and he was almost glad that they were together again, as if it was a sign that things were going to be alright again.

Harry cupped Louis through his jeans, and Louis moaned loudly, as his member began to harden further from Harry's touch. He rutted against Harry, the friction causing Harry to copy Louis' actions, with a louder and deeper moan, which sent shivers of arousal through Louis' body, straight down to his private parts.

They nearly didn't make it to the hotel room in the end. They got out and started on the side of the limo, luckily around the private entrance. Then Harry pulled them through the hotel's back door, and slammed Louis up against the back of it, cupping his bum and squuezing it arousingly, causing Louis to rub up against him even harder. Then Louis had his way in the lift, pushing Harry face first against the mirror and exploring him in front of it, so he could see Harry's reactions. At the hotel room door, Harry struggled to find his key, and Louis nearly decided to be done with the room, and do him outside of him, shoving his hands down Harry's pant and squeezing him hard.

Finally, they stumbled into the room, slipped the key into the holder and immediatly got down to buisness. Their clothes were shredded in a trail towards the bedroom, every inch of wall between them and the bedroom was used, as they rolled against eachother, desperate for touch and full of want and desire for the other person. And when they eventually got to the bedroom, they collasped onto the bed, and made love many times.

Louis had sobered up, but he was totally drunk on Harry, and Harry was sober the whole time anyway, after forfitting having a drink at the club in order to prevent his previous clubbing events, including stripping into his pants and dancing on tables. Each touch was real and uncencorsed, every movement was pure and full of love, and for one night, they let their passion overide their problems, as they gave themsleves to eachother over and over again, unable to contain the build up sexual tension for any longer. As they made love, Louis realised something important. That Harry was still his. Harry hadn't had any one else touch him since they broke up, and that fuelled a new desire in Louis, knowing he still held the heart of the younger boy underneath him.

Eventually, after many rounds each, and a lot of liquid spent, they finally rode out their last high, and they collasped to the sheets, breathless and worn out, but unbelivable happy and in love, in eachothers arms again. Louis curled up into Harry's side, tucking his head under Harry's chest and tangling his legs with his, making every inch of their bodies touch. Harry held him tight, breathing softly into his hair as he came down from his high, before he gently kissed Louis' forehead.

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson" Harry said, as it was the only thing he could think of at that moment.

Louis froze for a second, but then he relaxed again, curling impossibly closer to Harry and kissing his chest.

"I love you too, Harry Styles. I never stopped loving you" Louis replied quietly, and Harry looked down at him, lifting his chin with his fingers.

"Me either. Me either" Harry said, and they shared a small kiss before they resumed their previous position and fell asleep in eachothers arms, just like old times.

It was Harry's dream come true, he had Louis back in his arms, and they were together.

His dream was still true at 1am, when Harry woke up in a panic, before seeing Louis in his arms and immedialty relaxing again, completly forgetting why he was upset and falling straight back into a peaceful sleep.

It was still real when the others came back at 3am and checked on Harry, only to find them in the exact same position, as they all took pictures to remind Harry, as if they knew.

It was still real when the sun rose at 5am, waking Louis up who nearly jumped for joy when he remembered the night before, as he settled back into Harry's warm, strong arms.

At 6am, Zayn got a phonecall telling him Louis needed to get back to his hotel, because there were pictures of him and Harry leaving the club last night, and management was curious.

At 6:30, Zayn finally got the courage to go and prise the happy couple apart, as he told Louis the bad news.

At 7am, Louis finally left the hotel room, still smelling of the night before, with the picture that Zayn had took of him and Harry as his screensaver and leaving a kiss on Harry's cheek.

At 7:30, Harry woke up to an empty bed, and just assumed Louis had gone to see one of the other boys and turned on the TV, waiting for Louis to get back.

At 8am, the news caught Louis walking onto a plane, and Harry broke down, as he lay in a bed which looked and smelt like the night before. Zayn didn't tell him that Louis didn't want to go when Harry asked him if he knew when Louis left. He just held him as Harry broke down again, thinking that he had just been used by Louis, and that he wasn't truly wanting to get back with him.

Would Harry understand why he left? Or would he face the music and come out?


	32. Chapter 32 - Take Me Home

The weeks following the end of the tour were hectic, to say the least. The boys had forgone recording their next album halfway through the tour, with Harry and Louis unable to stay in the same room for long, and them being unable to record without them both. They had 4 songs recorded for the new album, Rock Me, They Don't Know About Us, recorded before Harry and Louis broke up, as a way of subtly coming out, C'mon C'mon, written about Harry's many club ventures, curtosy of Nick's stories, and Little Things, which was Zayn and Liam's song to eachother. The rest of the songs had been written, and they had all seperatly perfected their parts, but the album was due out in 2 months time, and they still had to record them as a group, another 16 tracks. This meant they would have to spend every day in the studio to get it finished, as well as recording and relasing a music video and single in a month, and doing various TV shows and interviews.

And the main problem? Harry and Louis weren't talking again.

Harry wouldn't accept Louis' reason for leaving him, and the first day in the studio was spent with the boys trying to stop their argument, with Zayn sticking up for Louis, and Harry consequently falling out with him aswell, saying that if Louis really cared then he would have stopped and taken management's rath, instead of giving up like before. Louis knew he was right, he should have stopped, but he was still too scared, so when Harry gave him the ultimatum, come out with him or they were over for good, Louis ran off, and Harry took his answer as over for good, and Harry locked himself in his hotel room, while Louis sat outside, phone in hand, ready to post a tweet.

Since then, they had actually managed to stay in the studio for 10 hours a day, but the tension was unbearable most of the time. Louis kept trying to talk to Harry, tell him what he had chosen, but Harry kept walking off when he came near, and the boys sent sympathetic smiles Louis' way, not wanting to get involved when Harry was actually talking to them and opening up. Harry had gotten better over the course of the 6 weeks, but he still wouldn't listen, but by the time they finished recording the last song, he had managed to stay in the room and stand near to Louis for the whole time, and Louis had backed off a little, hoping that Harry would eventually listen to him, but not wanting to push him.

The day after the last recording session, the boys had an interview, the first live one they had done since before they had broken up, and they were scared. The interviewer would no doubt end up asking something awkward, and they were too scared to talk it out, too afraid of causing an argument before, so by the time they were called out, they were more nervous than ever before, and the seating arrangement didn't help, with a 3 seater sofa for the 5 of them, and both Louis and Harry ended up in the middle. Next to eachother.

Niall slipped in next to Harry and Liam next to Louis, and they were forced closer together, so Harry flung one arm over the back of the sofa behind Louis and kept one on his lap, and Louis subconciously lent into him. Harry tensed at first, but then Zayn was stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders, and he relaxed, and despite the situation, he felt more at ease than he had for months.The clapping subsided, and the interviwer turn to them, and this was it.

Interviewer; So then, good morning boys! How are you? Thankyou for joining us today!

Liam; We're good thanks, thankyou for asking us to come on the show!

Interviewer: The last time we saw you boys was on your last shows on the Up All Night Tour, and since then you've disappeared! What have you been up to?

Zayn: We've been busy recording our new album in the studio, and we put the final touches to it yesterday!

Interviewer: Oh really? Well we can't wait to hear what you have got! Is there anything particular about this album that you can tell us?

Niall: Well, it's called Take Me Home, and we've written most of the songs ourselves

Interviewer: Wow, that's impressive! So, its more personal than the first album?

Louis: Well yes in a way, because some of the songs are very open minded, you know. The title, Take Me Home, kinda sums it up. Its overall about teenage boys feelings, going out, getting girls, taking them home.

Interviewer: And the other songs?

Harry: Well, some are very personal. I don't want to give too much away, but they will give fans a deeper insight into our personal feelings, unlike some of the others which are more vague and universal.

Interviewer: Well, speaking of personal lives, one of the questions I've been begged to ask by fans is, who's single and who's taken? Only we've hardly seen any of you with your partners lately due to your schedules, and Zayn, Perrie seems to be with someone else?

Liam: Well...

Zayn: Yeah.. About that...

Interviewer: Yes?

Louis: Well, I guess I'll start. Me and Elenor broke up. The distance was too much and we thought we could work around it, but we couldn't.

Interviewer: Oh I'm so sorry. I guess you are very upset about it, after you two got back together.

Louis: Well, we ended on good terms, but actually there was another reason why we broke up.

Interviwer: Oh really? And why is that?

Liam realised what Louis was going to do, and so did Zayn and Niall, but Harry was oblivious, and Liam couldn't warn him before Louis spoke.

Louis: Well, I came to the realisation that I like guys?

Harry was broken out of his trance, and the shock on his face was evident.

Interviewer: Wow, that is a shocker! Even Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost? Surly you knew, after you came out months ago.

Harry: Erm, yes, no, I...

Liam: Yes he does know, he just wasn't expecting Louis to come out to the world today. He knew how nervous Louis was when he told him, and honestly Lou, you could've told us you were going to annouce it!

Interviewer: Oh well, we know now! And how does Eleanor feel about all this?

Louis: She's okay with it. I suspected it before, but I thought it was just a phase, and I did love her, but we were growing apart, and now I know for sure.

Interviewer: Wow, well there you have it! So Harry, how about you and Nick?

Harry: We..erm...broke up... last month... yeah..

Interviewer: Gosh, this certainly will have made Larry shippers day! And what about you, Liam and Zayn? You never answered.

Zayn: Oh, yeah, me and Perrie broke up. She was pregnant when we got together but she didn't know, and we weren't really back together. She's back with the baby's father now.

Liam: Well, actually, me and Sophia... got engaged in secret last week.

Interviewer: What?

Liam: Yeah...

Interviewer: Well congratulations to you both! And on that bombhell we have to end!

The boys walked off stage, the two big annoucements a shock to the others, and as the dressing room door closed, the arguments began, starting, over the engagement.

"Liam? Care to tell me what the hell was that?" shouted Zayn, as Liam sat on the sofa, head buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I should've warned you" Liam whispered, looking up at Zayn, who turned away.

"When did you do this?" Niall asked, sitting next to him.

"I didn't? I got told over my earpiece when she asked the first relationship question. Sophia released a picture of her with an engagement ring today."

"So you didn't know anything until during the interview?" Louis asked.

"Nope. They didn't say I had to announce it, but I thought I ought to get it over and done with. "

"So you decided to say it without warning any of us, or thinking that maybe we could negotiate it?" Zayn sneered, turning to Liam with a scowl.

"They posted it on my Twitter before I said it. That's what I got told. So no, I wasn't made to say it, but I had to pull it off somehow. Im sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing. Besides, I took the spotlight away from you Louis! I thought you would be on my side here at least!"

"Thankyou" mouthed Louis, giving Liam a hug.

"Oh, so you knew about Louis coming out as well? Great" Zayn remarked, and went to storm out, but Louis caught him.

"Oi, Zayn. No, he didn't know, no one did. Now please don't run off, he needs you" Louis asked, holding onto Zayn's arm lightly.

"I need some space right now. Please Lou, let me go." Zayn said quietly, and yanked his arm away, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"He'll be fine, don't worry Li" Niall said, going over to hug Liam as he began crying,

"And as for you Louis, why didn't you warn us?"

"I... I didn't know I was going to do it until I said it. I just wanted the world to know who I was, who I am. I'm fed up of living a lie. Harry had the guts to come out, and I always envied that. I'm sorry, but I hope you understand." Louis said this all whilst looking at Harry, who had been silent so far, and who was now staring at his hands.

"Harry? I'm not taking sides here, but Louis did this for you. You could have the decency to look at him." Niall remarked, as Louis still stood looking at him.

Harry lifted his head, to reveal his teary, red, bloodshot eyes, and Louis swore his heart broke as they locked eyes.

"You didn't need to do that for me" Harry whispered, and Louis only barely heard him, as he took a step closer to Harry.

"I did it for us, Harry. I love you, never stopped loving you, and I would do anything to have you in my arms again." Louis said, kneeling down in front of Harry so they were level.

"You are my everything. Please don't do that to me again Louis."

"Harry, I never cheated on you. Yes I snuck off to see Cassie, but I never cheated. I should've told you, but I suppose I didn't think. But Harry " Louis stood up and walked over to his jacket, divulging through the pockets before pulling out an object and concealing it in his hand, before walking back over "I wasn't planning on doing this like this, but I'm fed up of everything going wrong when I try to plan something, so Harry, I know it's been a rough few months. I know we aren't technically even together right now, but I love you."

Liam gasped, knowing what Louis was about to do, and Niall's eyes lit up at the thought, as Louis got down on one knee in front of Harry and pulled out the box, flipping it open.

"Harry Edward Styles, I know you asked me long ago, but I want to do it aswell. Will you do me the greatest honour, and become my legal husband?"

The room fell silent, and Harry slowly lifted his head to lock eyes with Louis again.

"I thought you would never ask" Harry smirked, and Louis smiled for the first time in months, lauching himself onto Harry and locking lips with him, only breaking to slip the ring on his finger.

"Get a room!" Liam mocked, as the two boys laughed, and they began kissing again, until Louis' phone vibrated.

'Zayn: Louis, please. Help me'

Harry saw the message and gulped, as Louis ran off out of the room.

What had Zayn done?


	33. Chapter 33 - Help Me

Drip. Drip. Drip. The drops of blood fell from his wrist in a deep red river, splashing the crystal white sink and staining it in a crimson pattern. Every cut was a step further towards the hospital, and every drop was a bead of happiness falling from his fragile body. He had never meant to start it, but once he had done, it was like an addiction, falling further and further into a sense of depression that he couldn't get away from, the pain from being alone too much for him to handle.  
It had started the night of the phone call, before Harry had managed to get into his room. Louis had given him the idea accidently, when he confessed that he had thought about it many times, and that after he kissed Cassie, Harry had caught him about to cut in the bathroom, before he realised how stupid he was being. At first, Zayn had scolded him for it, telling him that all it did was replace the emotional pain with physical pain, and that the consequence of it would be worse than heart break, and that he should never do it. However, it had intrigued Zayn into researching into it, to find out why people did it, honestly as an attempt to help Louis and understand the thrill of it, but all it did was show him stories of people who felt stress free and happy for doing it, the only downside of it being the scars after. He still didn't see the point of it, but it stayed at the back of his mind, until the night Liam was with Sophia.  
Once he had managed to escape the hands of Louis and Harry, he had locked himself in the bathroom of the hotel room, and brought out the razor from his bag. Shakily, he had slid the blade lightly across the smooth skin of his arm, the coolness of the blade giving him goosebumps, but without marking the skin. After a few more gentle strips, he decided that his arm was too obvious, and he slid down his jeans and boxers, placing the blade above the skin of his right thigh, high enough that his boxers would cover it, but low enough that he couldn't slip and catch anywhere too sensitive.  
The first split hurt hard, and he nearly screamed in agony, as the liquid poured from the tiny gash, down his leg and onto the tiled floor. Hastily, he grabbed toilet paper to cover the gash, and the bleeding subsided, and after grabbing a plaster from the first aid bag, he cleaned up and washed away any evidence, before flushing the toilet and moving over to the bed. He checked his phone, the picture of him and Liam lighting up the screen, and the tears began to flow again, which was when Harry barged in and looked after him, and the cut was forgotten about.  
However, when Liam had to disappear the next morning, he remembered the cut again, and despite his previous attempt going wrong and having no effect, he decided to try to again, slicing slightly under the previous cut, a little longer and harder than before. The blood began to flow again, but this time, there was less pain than before, and some of the stress and the tension left him as if it was in his blood, and after the bleeding stopped, Zayn felt much better, as he wrapped up his leg and cleaned up, retreating to breakfast.  
Since then, it had been a regular thing. At first, he kept it to a minimum, only doing it when Liam was out for hour on end, or when the couples were being particularly close around him when Liam wasn't there, only ever one cut at a time, one or 2 times a week. But soon, he had gotten so used to it that, apart from the initial sting, all he felt was relief and pleasure, allowing him to relax a little and forgot about things. One cut became 2 or 3 cuts, the cuts went from an inch to 2 inches, and once a week became 3-4 times, as his addiction to the relief he felt from it grew and grew. Harry and Louis were so wrapped up in their problems that they didn't notice when he snuck away, and with he and Liam not sharing a bed most night, the cuts were healed for when they did, and the passion between them meant that Liam didn't pay much attention, thinking that it was caused by his jeans or something with their regularity.  
However tonight, he had gone too far. His annoyance at Liam and management and the rules was too much for him to handle, and without his razor, he had grabbed a steak knife from the buffet table and headed for the bathrooms. He had pulled down his trousers, ready to cut, but he realised that there was no space left on his thighs that could be covered, and in annoyance, he had slammed the blade down on the counter, and the ridge had caught his wrist, causing a searing pain to flow through him.  
At first, he panicked, knowing that he didn't mean to do it, and that there was no way of covering it up like he had been on his thighs, and he shoved his way out of the cubicle and slammed on the water, coating his bloody wrist in a cascade of freezing water, which numbed the pain. But, as it had with his cuts on his thighs, the pain soon turned to pleasure, and all stress was gone for a moment of bliss. When the moment ended, Zayn became desperate, and grabbed the knife, hovering it over his wrist tentatively before placing it down, swiping hard under the water and watching the clear flow turned to red in seconds. He sliced, again and again, and he felt himself floating away, into a world of no stress and bliss.  
But then, came the disaster. He began to feel dizzy, as he dropped the knife and his wrist went numb. His wrist kept bleeding and he felt weightless. Slowly, he collapsed to the floor, landing with a thump, and he resalised just how much trouble he could be in.  
He panicked, grabbing his phone and trying to unlock it, but failed, and he accidently clicked onto siri, and he made a final attempt.  
"Text.... Louis"  
"What would you like the message to Louis to say?"  
"Louis, please. Help me"...  
"Send this message?"  
"Send"  
"Message sent"  
And then Zayn lost consciousness....


	34. Chapter 34 - Not Giving In

Louis ran down the corridors at lightning speed, checking every door and asking everyone if they had seen Zayn frantically, until he reached the final door, the door to the public bathroom. Louis was out of breath, his face bright red from exertion and his muscles stinging from the sudden explosion of energy, and he collapsed into the bathroom, intending to cool himself down before going to search again.

He pushed open the door, panting heavily as he leant on the swinging handle, and he was so distracted that he nearly tripped over the still body before him, not registering it until his foot gently hit Zayn's outstretched arm. Louis looked down, thinking he kicked the wall or something, and he only just managed to keep in his scream as he came to his sense, knocked into reality by the shocking sight in front of him.

Zayn was pale, sprawled across the floor, a gentle trickle of blood trailing from his left wrist and his phone just out of reach of his other hand. Louis knelt down next to him, checking his right wrist for a pulse... There was one, but it was very weak. Louis ripped off his shirt, reaching over Zayn's thin frame and grabbing his other wrist aggressively. He held his arm up straight, and the blood flow stopped dripping for a moment, as he made a make-shift bandage with his T-shirt around the cuts, hoping to stem the blood flow a little a least until they could get him some proper medical attention.

Still holding his wrist up, he pulled Zayn onto his lap as he cried in anguish, knowing that he should get help asap, but he needed a moment to calm down a little, unable to really register what he had just come into, acting in pure panic and desperation rather than sensibly.

"Oh Zayn, what have you done?" cried Louis, feeling how cold his face was, before he heard Liam's panicked voice from the corridor, luckily bypassing where he was in the bathroom.

Louis knew that Liam and the others would need to know, but the last thing they needed right now was for Liam to be blaming himself and jumping to conclusions, and it was best if they could get Zayn conscious and healthy again before that happened. So, when he heard the outside door slam, followed by Harry and Niall shouting after Liam, Louis reached over to grab Zayn's phone and called Paul, knowing that Paul would be able to handle it best, after all the other things he had experienced with the boys. He picked up after the first ring, and Louis breathed a sigh of relief and he juggled the phone and Zayn's body.

"Hello Zayn, everyone's looking for you"

"Paul, it's me Louis"

"Louis? Why do you have Zayn's phone? Where are you?"

"Right, before I answer anything, where are you currently?"

"I'm still in the dressing room, waiting for you to come back"

"Right, okay, well don't panic, I'm fine, but I need you to get to the end public toilets asap please"

"Okay, I'm walking now, why?"

"There's been a bit of an accident with Zayn, but please, come alone. You'll see why in a minute"

"Right, you are worrying me now"

"Paul, please, just get in here. And make sure no one follows right now"

Louis hung up as the door swung open quickly, and Paul appeared at the door, closing it quickly behind him.

"Louis, you and Harry better not be..." Paul was shook to his senses by the sight in front of him, and he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish a few times, trying to register what he was seeing, before Louis looked up, still holding Zayn in his arms tightly, sat in the pool of blood.

"Paul, please, help me" Louis pleaded as his voice broke, looking down at his fragile band mate in his arms, the tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?"

"Looks like he's cut himself on his wrist and he's gone too deep."

"The pressure finally got to him"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, sitting here talking about it isn't going to do anything. You've tied up his wrist?" Paul said, kneeling down next to him and looking closely.

"Yeah, but he needs it looking at properly. He was lay on the floor, it could be infected for anything. Plus, it looks like he's lost a lot of blood."

"Right, well, there should be a bandage under these cupboards" Paul said, opening the cabinet next to the sink and pulling out a familiar green box.

He got out the antiseptic cream and a bandage, and Louis clung to Zayn tightly, rocking him gently, as if it would help. Paul took his wrist and unwrapped the bloodied shirt, throwing it aside before looking at the damage. There were 4 deep, 2 inch long cuts across his wrist, all of which had now stopped bleeding, but the skin was still split and threatened to start bleeding again at the slightest bit of contact, Gently, Paul ran an antiseptic wipe across them, causing them to bleed again, but making sure they were clean, and then smearing a good amount of cream over it, before tightly wrapping the bandage around it, securing it with a piece of tape, and putting the supplies away.

Zayn stirred in Louis' arms a little, the colour slightly returning to his face, but he was still limp, and Louis held him tighter, the tears streaming down his face.

"Will he be ok?" Louis asked, his voice cracking.

"He should be. But the last thing he needs right now is to be the centre of attention. He needs time to come round and he needs looking after constantly until he wakes up, and for a few hours after, to make sure he's ok."

"So, not telling the other boys?"

"Lou, you know how Liam is. I saw his reaction to Zayn storming out, he would freak out over this."

"But what are we going to do? We are all meant to be on the bus tonight"

"I'll speak to Col, get him to book the others into a hotel. You can look after Zayn on the bus. Plus, Liam's got a date tonight, I've just been informed, so he'll be busy for a while"

"So what are we doing now?"

"I'll give Col a ring and get the boys out. You stay in here, and then I'll get you two into the bus soon, okay?"

"Yeah sure, tell them not to worry. We'll tell them later"

"Yeah good idea"

Paul got his phone out and made a phone call, as Louis watched over Zayn like a hawk, constantly checking his pulse, kissing his forehead and holding him close. His skin was gradually getting warmer and had a better colour to it, and 10 minutes later, when Paul came to get them, Zayn looked like he was sleeping rather than dying, not healthy, but not deathly either. On their way to the tour bus, Harry caught a glimpse of them carrying Zayn, but Louis mouthed "later" to him, and he pouted, walking away next to Niall, as Louis saw Liam getting into a car far away, Sophia in tow.

Once they were inside, Louis went straight to the master bedroom and laid Zayn down on the bed on a towel which Paul had given him to keep Zayn warm whilst walking, not wanting people to see the blood on his jeans or get it on the bed. He gently undressed Zayn, stripping him of all his bloody clothes, leaving him naked in front of him, which didn't faze Louis, after all they used to all walk around naked at home anyway. And that's when he saw them. The multiple raised strips on his thighs, bright red from friction with his boxers and jeans, and the little scars next to them. Louis gasped, realising that Zayn must have been cutting for ages, hiding it from them all, and he suddenly realised that Zayn had a serious problem, and they had all been too caught up in their own problems to notice it.

He ran his finger over the line, wincing at how new they felt, before grabbing some loose joggers and a T-shirt to cover him up, unable to look at the scars without crying, and knowing Zayn would feel worse if he woke up to find Louis looking at his scars, instead deciding he would have to approach this gently, even though there was no hiding that he knew. He dressed Zayn, before quickly changing himself, the blood having gone on his clothes when he was too busy holding Zayn, and he chucked all the bloody clothes in a carrier bag, deciding to sort them later. He flicked the TV on as a background noise to calm him, and he carried Zayn to the top of the bed, pulling the covers over him and lying down under the cover next to him, holding him close as he waited for him to wake up, as Louis finally took a deep breath and calmed down, giving him chance to comprehend what exactly had just happened.

How long? Why? How come they hadn't noticed?

Louis knew how it felt, to be close to cutting, but he had never thought for a second that Zayn would do it, especially after he had scolded Louis for doing it. But, before he could think any further, Zayn stirred in his arms and began to open his eyes, blinking a few times before registering Louis, and he tried to sit up, but felt dizzy.

"What...? Where am I...? Why is everything blurry?" Zayn mumbled, and Louis rubbed his back softly as he came to his senses.

"We are in the tour bus... You.. had a bit of an accident"

"Did I fall over on stage? That must have been so embarrassing..."

"Nope, nothing like that. Don't you remember?"

"Well, my arm hurts so I'm guessing it's something to do with.... Oh...."

Zayn's brain suddenly clicked as he started to recall the earlier events, the anger, the cutting, and the fall.

"You remember now?"

"Erm.. yeah... kinda...So I guess you know now then?"

"Know? Zayn, you were collapsed on the floor, bleeding out, unconscious. You nearly died!"

"I didn't mean to I swear!" Zayn cried, hiding his face in Louis' top, and Louis immediately felt guilty, holding him closer and shushing him, rocking him gently in his arms and he sobbed into his T-shirt.

After a few minutes, Zayn had calmed down and the sobs had turned into sniffles, and he nearly laughed at the resemblance to how he was the night before Harry left. Zayn pulled away, and Louis smiled at him, and he smiled back, a watery, sad smile, but a smile none the less.

"So why did you?" Louis asked now that Zayn was more relaxed, and Zayn took a deep, shaky breath.

"I... I couldn't cope. I know Liam isn't doing it on purpose, but I can't stand her! Everything just got to me and I needed a release"

"When did you start?"

"The night Liam spent with Sophia with the phone call"

"And Liam's never noticed?"

"Nope. When he sees me there he thinks they are stretchmarks from my jeans so he doesn't ask"

"What about the ones on your wrists?"

"Today was the first time I have ever cut my wrists. I just realised that I couldn't make any more new ones on my legs that my boxers didn't cover so I needed a new area, so I chose my wrists"

"Oh..."

"Who... who knows?"

"Just me, well me and Paul actually. He was the one he came and bandaged you up and sorted the others out. They are stopping in the hotel tonight so you don't have to deal with them, and Liam is out with Sophia so he is sorted"

"Please don't tell them Lou! They will make fun of me for being so weak, and Liam will hate me and leave me and...."

"No he won't, and no they won't, but no, I won't tell them, but they will figure it out soon enough, and I think telling them yourself would be the best policy."

"And how do I do that?"

"Talk to Liam. He's killing himself over earlier and he loves you. He will understand"

"But what if he doesn't? What if he dumps me?"

"Zayn, he loves you and he is going out of his mind without you."

"Okay, I'll tell him later"

"Promise me you'll never do it again?"

"I... I..."

"Promise me"

"Ok, I promise I won't cut again"

"Good, and I hold you to that. You know how close I was, and you saved me, so now I'm saving you. But for now, let's get some rest and sleep before we get bombarded with messages from the others"

"Good idea. Thankyou Louis"

"Its what friends do Zayn"

They fell asleep under the covers as Liam struggled through his date, determined that he was going to break free from this contract some way or another. But if they thought this was the worst, then they had another thing coming... Destiny and Sophia were only just starting.....


	35. Chapter 35 - Confessions and Surprises

Liam returned to the hotel that night with Sophia in tow, a shiny new engagement ring on her finger, and a million paparazzi following his every move, up until he got inside. Once they were inside the doors, he wanted to let go of her and run to his room to see Zayn, but there were more people in the lobby, and he was forced to kiss and hug her for another 10 minutes as they fought through the cameras and the microphones to get to the lift, and as they knew, they are never truly alone until the doors close.

As soon as the lift jolted and began to go up, Liam wretched himself away from Sophia's prying arms and moved away, getting his phone out to text Zayn to see if he was alright.

"Liam, there's no need to look so miserable around me you know... I'm only doing this to make money, I never intended to upset you and Zayn" Sophia said, leaning against the mirror.

"Yeah right. So why the engagement? Why the constant dates? Why the dragging me out of bed in a morning? Why the separate hotels?" Liam sneered back, unable to keep his cool when he realised his phone had died, annoyed that he couldn't text Zayn.

"That wasn't me. That's my boss and her management. All I intended to do was date you to cover it up. The façade you saw me put on at first was just for show. If I did a good job, I got more money. Simple as."

"But why do you need so much money? I get that they are paying you a lot, but why all the extras?"

"Because my mum has cancer. She's dying and she can't afford the chemo."

Liam was shocked into silence by her response, expecting it to be something menial and stupid, as he realised for the first time just how ignorant he had been to her.

"What? But when I first met you, she seemed so healthy!?"

"Nope, I thought she was too, she was just suffering in silence. Then dad left her last year when she told him, and that's when I found out and decided to get a job, to help pay for the medical bills"

By now, the lift had stopped, and Liam actually willing walked to her room with her, curious of CCTV cameras after the hotel incident, but more because he needed to hear the end of this. Once they were inside, he sat down on the sofa and she sat next to him, kicking off her heels and coat before continuing.

"So, how did you get this job?"

"Well, the papers had caught wind of us dating when we weren't, and Destiny Williams, the manager, approached me. Initially I said no, but when she told me that it would pay well, I decided to go for it, to help my mum out"

"So, how much have you paid, or still got to pay, whatever's easier?"

"Well I wanted her to go private so that she has a better chance of getting cured quicker. So, I paid for her first round of chemo, which lasted 6 months, I paid off the mortgage and all her bills so she doesn't have to work, and then I was going to end the contract..."

Sophia fell silent for a minute as Liam tried to process the news.

"So I'm guessing there's a but...?"

"Well, yeah, hence the sudden engagement. This was never planned, I swear, I was about to end the contract last week, when it was meant to end, but then my mum fell ill again, and it's going to cost £300,000 for her next round."

"Wow... I'm so sorry, I never realised"

"Its fine, you were never meant to know. Only I knew how Zayn reacted earlier, when he found out, and I wanted to apologise and tell you I never wanted it to happen like this. I had to ask for the contract to be renewed, so that I could get the money she needed, and they agreed to give me the full amount straight away, if I agreed to get engaged to you"

"And all this time I thought you were in it to annoy me. So, what now? How long is it for?"

"Well management know the story, but they are using it to their advantage. They want me to stay on until I have earned enough to cover the cost, which is 2 months, or 10 dates basically, as I get paid more for wearing the ring. Then, if my mum is better, I get to quit, but if she isn't, then I'll obviously need more money to look after her, but I don't know what they plan to do then."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Me and the boys are rich enough to help you, I know we don't like to brag but we have millions. Then you could be home looking after your mum instead of in another country parading around with me."

"Because I didn't want your pity. This is why I put on an act. I can't let down my walls after my dad left, he broke me and my mum, and I can't trust another man again. I thought if I acted like the bigger person, asserted more power, then I would feel better, but I can see how it's hurting you and Zayn, and I want to help keep you two together, because you are really good together."

"Thankyou, I really do love him"

"Well, show him then. I'm sorry for making things hard, and I'm sorry I've had to extend the contract, but I hope you understand why I have done it. Trust me, I hate this as much as you do."

"How's about I pay off management and you let me and the boys take care of the money?"

"You would do that? Really?"

"Yes of course we would! I know they aren't your biggest fans at the moment, but when they know the situation they will agree, and then you can go home to your mum, and look after her."

"Liam, you are the best!"

"It's fine. Right, so tomorrow morning, I'll set up a meeting with management and we will settle this, okay?"

"Okay, thankyou so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Don't worry, I'm happy to help."

"I have to go call my mum, tell her the good news!"

"It's fine, you go do that! I'm going to head off and see Zayn now if you don't mind"

"No it's fine! Go go! You deserve to!"

Liam gave her a quick hug and went out of the room, going to the room down the hall with his previously acquired room key and opening it up.

"Zayn! I'm back!" Liam called, half expecting to catch Zayn running towards him like he usually did.

Instead, he was met with Niall and Josh sitting on the bed, talking to eachother.

"Oh, hey Liam, you sharing with us tonight?" Niall said, getting up to give Liam a hug, which he returned confused.

"Erm... no... Not that I know of... Where's Zayn?"

"He's in the bus with Louis, something happened earlier and it didn't look good. Actually, I was going to ask you what it was"

"You mean when Zayn ran off?"

"Yeah. For some reason they booked us into the hotel as well as you and Sophia, and insisted that we refrain from contacting Louis or Zayn for a while, saying that something had gone that needed to be sorted but we couldn't know or be near them"

"So, you reckon I can't go down to see them?"

"I don't think so. Last time I rang Paul he said they were both asleep and that we should leave them till morning, so I just accepted it. I'm guessing they booked you in with the bitch"

"Hey, don't call her that!"

"Ooh, don't let Zayn hearing you defend her, then you will really cause some trouble"

"She's not as bad as she seems"

"You are actually taking a liking to her now that you two are engaged?"

"Well, yes, but that's not why. We won't be engaged for long though"

"She's actually getting lost?"

"Niall, she's a lot more complicated than she seems. Just give her a chance okay? She is going through a lot right now, and she needs some support"

"Well, don't get too involved, just remember how much trouble she and her management have caused you and Zayn and Louis and Harry."

"She's different I swear. You need to give her a chance"

Just then, all of their phones chimed in time, and the BBC news notification popped up, coincidently when Harry burst through the hotel door, followed by Col and Sophia.

'One Direction Star Zayn Malik rushed to hospital in fight for life? Louis Tomlinson was just reportedly seen carrying Zayn out of the band's tour bus into the local hospital, the latter wearing a bloodied bandage around his left arm and wrist, looking extremely pale and limp, followed by the band's security. Earlier today, fans posted similar pictures of Zayn being carried to the tour bus by Louis after their interview for their new album, however these pictures show the bandage was clean earlier. The rest of the band was seen walking into a hotel, with bandmate Liam and fiancé Sophia joining them shortly afterwards. So, why aren't the other boys' with him? And what is the matter with Zayn Malik?'


	36. Chapter 36 - The Worst Is Over...

Chaos surrounded the hotel for the next few minutes as frantic phone calls were made, Liam went through a million different emotions all at once, the boys tried to calm Liam down whilst trying to figure it out and calm themselves down, and the fans outside went crazy, many of them screaming and crying as the news spread like wildfire, shocking everyone to the core.

Meanwhile, over in the hospital, Zayn was surrounded by doctors and nurses, attached to an array of different machines and monitors, all working to stabilise him and bring him back to consciousness. Louis was sat there watching on, trying to comprehend what was happening around him mixed with how they had gotten here. One minute, he and Zayn were sleeping peacefully on the bed, Zayn with his arms wrapped tightly around Louis and Louis snuggled into Zayn, showing him that he was there for him in his worked up, upset state. Then, Zayn had woken up, saying he felt dizzy and needed the toilet. Louis had let him go while he went to get him a glass of water and some painkillers, when he had heard a loud bang. He rushed back, to find Zayn collapsed on the bathroom floor, face as pale as a ghost and the bandage around his arm crimson red, and he had screamed. Everything else was a blur, as Paul rushed in and they were straight off to the hospital, Louis refusing to let go of Zayn even when they got there, until the nurses had physically prised him away with the help of Paul, and he had collapsed into Paul's arms, sobbing hysterically and screaming for Zayn to come back to him.

That was half an hour ago. Now, his sobbing had finally subsided, and he finally was thinking rationally again, and he was about to ask Paul if the boys knew anything yet, when his phone chimed, and he saw the same news report that the boys had a few minutes before hand due to the poor signal in the hospital. Paul was furious, knowing that this was the last thing that they needed right now, and stormed out of the room, phone in hand, calling the press office or management probably to sort it all out.

Louis was considering ringing Harry to see how things were, but he was beaten to it, as he heard the screams from girls outside, and a crowd beginning to form, as he watched his bandmates being ushered into the family room, and he wanted to go and join them, but his thoughts were interrupted by a cough from the bed, and he looked over to see Zayn, only 3 doctors now around him, looking at him with a small smile, and Louis dragged his chair over to sit next to him.

"Zayn, thank gosh you are ok! You really scared me then for a minute!" Louis gasped, gently hugging his band mate before pulling away, instead grabbing his none bandaged hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't really remember what happened. One minute I felt fine, then suddenly I went really cold and everything felt heavy, then it all went black and I remember the floor coming towards me, and that was about it" Zayn mumbled slowly and slightly jumbled, but Louis could understand him, and he squeezed his hand in acknowledgment, glad to feel that he was warmer than earlier.

"Zayn, you don't need to apologise, but this all stemmed from you cutting earlier, and this is exactly what can happen if you go too far. Luckily, we found you in time and you didn't lose too much blood, but for a second we lost your pulse, and the monitors went crazy and..."

Louis started sobbing and Zayn tried to pull him closer by tugging on his arm, and Louis got the message, standing up and curling onto the bed with Zayn, crying into his shoulder as he avoided the wires, and Zayn hugged him the best he could as he took in just how bad he had been.

"I promise you that I never will ever cut again, and I'm so sorry that I put you through this. I know you must have told the boys by now, and I don't mind. They need to know" Zayn said as Louis sat back down, still holding his hand.

"Actually, I haven't told them yet, but some paps caught us earlier and it was breaking news... The boys are here, I haven't spoken or seen them in person but I did see them being shuffled into the family room, so I'm guessing they know something."

"They haven't been in to see me then yet? Has Liam called or said anything?"

"No, they arrived a few minutes before you woke up, and Liam only got back from his date not long before you were rushed over here. Besides, I have only just looked at my phone myself, that's how I saw the news story"

"What does it say? Does it give much away?"

"Erm.. No, just that you were seen with your arm bandaged up being carried out of the stadium earlier, and that the other boys were in the hotel, and then a blurry picture of me carrying you in here looking lifeless and with a bloody arm. So really we could just say you fell over and cut your arm"

"I'm guessing I have to tell the boys the truth now hey..."

The two boys fell quiet, and Louis was just about to ask if he wanted him to go get them, when there was a knock at the door, and Liam walked in followed by Harry and Niall.

"Oh Zayn, thank god you are awake! We were so worried!" Niall shouted, flinging himself onto Zayn making the others laugh, as Zayn returned the embrace as eagerly as he could with one arm and the array of wires.

"Hey, you weren't the only one who was worried Niall! Budge it so I get a hug!" Joked Harry, and he replaced Niall on the bed, being more careful of the equipment as he readjusted the wires and moved his other arm slightly.

"Don't I get a hug then?" Liam remarked as sarcastically as he could, but his tears of joy at seeing Zayn awake make his voice crack, and the boys coo'ed him as he and Zayn embraced lovingly, gently and caringly, as if Liam was afraid he would break him.

"Mind telling us what's happened then?" Asked Niall

Harry nodded in agreement from where he was sat at the side of the bed with Niall, as Louis sat on his lap and Liam squeezed onto the bed with Zayn, and Louis gave Zayn a nod of approval, it was time.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to explain this, but... I... started....cutting" Zayn stammered, and Louis squeezed his hand as the others gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Since when?" Niall hasped, his throat dry as he comprehended Zayn's confession.

"The night that... Sophia.. kinda... did that with Liam... and"

Zayn was cut off by Liam retching as he re-lived the memory, despite her earlier confession, he still couldn't help but recoil at the thought of doing something like that with her.

"That long?" Stammered Harry, and Zayn nodded quickly, unable to look up and see the disappointment on the boys' faces.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liam whispered, his voice breaking from the tears he was holding in.

"I... I didn't want you to worry. You had enough on keeping up appearances, never mind worrying about me"

"Where did you cut, Zayn?" Harry asked, figuring out that it couldn't have been on his wrists the whole time, as one of them would have seen it.

"My... the top of my thighs" Zayn whispered, and Liam gasped, realising his mistake.

"You mean... They weren't stretch marks, they were cuts? That's why they were so fresh and raw that night I surprised you... You had cut them before I got there and you were hiding it from me" Liam gasped in realisation.

"I thought you would be upset and annoyed and see me as weak"

"Zayn, yes I'm upset, yes I'm annoyed, but only because you didn't tell me. You are one of the strongest people emotionally I know, and you have had to endure hell because of this contract with Sophia, and she won't be around for much longer don't worry"

"She won't?" They all gasped in unison.

"Nope. She told me tonight. The contract wasn't her idea, it was a set up, and she only agreed because she needed the money to help pay for her mum's cancer treatment. But, tomorrow, I was going to meet with management and pay them off, so then she could be with her mum, and I may have agreed to help her pay for the treatment."

"I can't believe we hated her all this time"

"I still do, she stole my boyfriend!" Zayn gasped, and they all laughed as Liam pouted and Zayn pulled him as close as he could.

"But baby, you have a heart of gold, and thankyou for doing this for us" Zayn said, hugging Liam and kissing him gently, the heart rate monitors picking up his raised heartbeat and making a louder beeping noise, causing the boys to laugh again as the two boys blushed when the nurses appeared outside the doors.

"Just promise me you'll never do this again?" Liam said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm sorry" Zayn whispered again, and they shared a group hug.

The doctor came in shortly after and informed them that Zayn would have to stay in for the night for monitoring, and they all moaned, but spend the rest of the night keeping eachother entertained, telling funny stories and playing games until they all fell asleep resting on chairs and beds, which is how Paul found them the next morning and laughed, hoping that this was the worst drama over with.


	37. Chapter 37 - Move One

The next few weeks the boys were shoved into the limelight constantly, ordered by management to do so in order to keep up appearances amidst the chaos caused by the engagement break-off and the hospital trip. Zayn was released from the hospital on orders of bed rest the morning after, but instead, much to the boys' annoyance, they were carted to the ITV studios for a surprise interview, to dwell down rumours of Zayn's ill health, and Liam and Sophia's breakup.

They had no choice, Zayn being helped by the other boys onto the plush sofas whilst the cameras were showing TV ads, and he was propped between Louis and Niall, who gave him comforting squeezes and made sure he was okay, whilst Liam sulked at the end of the bench and Harry received a tweet notification that management had posted for him, a picture of the 5 boys smiling and "healthy" on the Good Morning Britain sofa. Once the questions started, the boys played the hospital trip off as Zayn falling over and cutting his arm on the side of the table, and that he had caught it again in the tourbus, hence the hospital trip. Louis claimed that he has carried him because Zayn had fallen asleep on the way and he didn't want to wake him, and the boys seconded that, saying that they were just about to join them in the hotel when they got the call saying he needed stiches in his arm.

Thanks to Sophia, the ball of calling off the engagement was already rolling, and the interviewer was given a hint as to what to ask. Liam said that he had done it as a last ditch attempt to save their relationship because they were falling apart, and although she had originally said yes, they discussed it properly over dinner last night and decided that the stress and the distance was too much, and that they had split up for now, but still remained good friends, to which Sophia confirmed on a tweet after the show when fans began quizzing her.

After that interview, they were given the rest of the day off to rest, with Liam refusing to leave Zayn's side, and the other couples making the most of the spare time they had, due to the knowledge that they had a plethora of interviews to show up to that they would be given little notice beforehand of, and they had no idea what other things management were planning for them, now that all the "partners" had been taken away and it was evident that there was something more cynical than just a cut going on, thanks to the prying, constant eyes of their fans and the media.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of early starts, interviews, signings and performances, all of which they were told of on the day, even though the news was released to the public beforehand, without the boys consent. Zayn began to get better, but he nearly relapsed 3 times, all times in which Louis caught and stopped him, without letting Liam know, taking Zayn back to his room and looking after him for the night and getting Harry to spend the night out with Liam, who gave the pair a sympathetic but knowing look every time, but never said a word. Niall and Josh were split apart, with Josh away in America worked on his own single with Sandy Beales and Wheatus, whilst Niall stayed with the boys in England, and they spoke every night, but it was evident that it was taking its toll on them, and Niall spent many nights drinking and clubbing his sorrows away, always followed by either Liam or Harry, usually both, who sat and watched him whilst drinking coke to make sure he didn't do anything he would later regret.

And finally, behind the scenes, Louis and Harry were secretly planning their wedding, which was to take place over Christmas when they had their week break after the release of the new album. They decided it was going to be held at Harry's London house, disguised to the public as a birthday party for Louis, and it would be small, with just the boys and close family there, cosy and intimate, which reflected their personalities when it came to eachother. Louis was planning the after party and Harry was planning the ceremony, with the help of their mums on Skype and Perrie, Eleanor and Sophia, who were all invited to keep up appearances first and foremost, but also because they were their friends and they had helped them out and supported them in the past. They wanted to give the boys some input, but with all the problems between them at the minute, they were weary of upsetting them, as every though they would be willing to help, it might make them feel annoyed and cause arguments that they weren't as close, and the boys wanted them to be happy rather than jealous. So far, the wedding was 3 weeks away, and everything was planned down to the last detail.

However, there was a slight problem in which they had to overcome. As per UK law, the couple had to legally post notice of their wedding at least 16 days before the ceremony at their local register office, as they had been reminded by management, in full public view, and available online. They knew that the fans watched their every move with great detail, they knew that even those who weren't fans stopped at the sight of the name Louis Tomlinson or Harry Styles, but they had no other choice. If they were to be married, they had to literally display it in writing on the office, despite it being at Harry's house, and they legally had to ask the question "Does anyone have any reason to object to these two people being married?", including members of the public. So, when the boys went to the church to ask for a priest and the poster was made, they gulped as they stuck it up on the front window of the doors.

There were a handful of fans outside, and the two boys looked out as they were escorted out of the premises and the handful became many handfuls, all wishing for a touch or glimpse of the boys. Luckily, many were too engrossed in them to even wonder why they were at a register office, but when the pictures went out, Twitter went wild, and suddenly, the wedding was world wide news. It started off as rumours, but when a fan finally saw the poster, it went viral, and by the time the boys arrived back at Harry's house, they were getting phone calls from media companies wanting their story and rights to the wedding photos. They were greeted at the door by the others and ushered inside, an army of fans growing outside Harry's fence, with phones and posters at the ready, the sound of Larry ringing through the air.

"Well, that news travelled quickly didn't it?" Liam said as they sat down, the curtains slightly open so they could view the fans outside.

"Just a bit. It's not like we exactly had a choice, I suppose we could have gone out the back way, would've made people less curious"

"Did you tell management first?" Niall asked, and just then the phone rung...


	38. Chapter 38 - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

The phone call was just what they expected, management telling them that they wouldn't be held responsible for the fans crashing the wedding, that legally they couldn't stop them now but they were still cautious of the idea, that some fans on Twitter were against it (despite it being obvious ever since Louis came out in the interview), and that they could have security for the wedding, but they would only be responsible for the boys, not their family and friends. To be honest, none of what they said was new, and it actually made the boys feel happy that they were finally free, able to marry and allowed to be with eachother freely for the first time in forever.

The boys all had a drink to celebrate as texts and tweets of congratulations flooded in, and Harry and Louis set about writing invitations and doing table settings, whilst Niall blasted music through the stereo and danced like a maniac, and Liam and Zayn played on the PS4, all in all, just the 5 boys relaxing and having a good time like old times, before management ruined it for them. Yes, they had to shut the blinds to protect Liam and Zayn, and for privacy overall, but they did come out and sign a few autographs and take a few pictures when the crowd died down to a more approachable level, and when they flicked on the TV, the wedding was a top headline, with a video of Harry and Louis holding hands and looking genuinely happy accompanying it, a stark contrast to the glum pictures that sometimes got shown.

And to top the day off, a sleek black car pulled up to the gates and typed in the security code, meaning it was someone close to the boys, and when they all rushed out to greet whoever it was, Niall nearly collapsed in happiness when out stepped Josh, and he literally attacked him with the biggest hug ever when they were behind the thick wooden door, kissing him like it was their last day on earth as they other boys watched on with smiles, glad that Niall got a happy ending on this amazing day as well.

When evening was setting in, all the invitations were finished, the table settings were planned, they had stuffed themselves silly with Chinese food, Liam and Zayn had won equal times, and Niall and Josh had made up for lost time. The boys had cracked open the champagne, and were stood in a circle around the dining table.

"To a fresh start, the 6 of us, freedom at last" Liam said, tilting his glass to the middle.

"To freedom, cheers" They all agreed as they clinked their glasses together, and downed the contents.

"Come here boys, I think we need a group hug" Niall said, and they all put down their glasses and came together, squeezing eachother tight.

By the end of it, they were all teary eyes, but with happy tears, as they broke apart.

"Thanks guys, for being the 5 best friends I could have asked for, and for bringing me together with the love of my life" Harry said, and they all cooed him, and he blushed, leaning into Louis.

"I think we can all agree, this has been a hectic few months, but despite all the trouble, we've come out ok in the end" Zayn said, and the other boys nodded in agreement, as they stayed in silent content for a few minutes, just taking in the moment.

"Now, let's dance" Niall said, breaking the silence, and they all laughed, as Niall broke away and plugged his iPhone into the speakers, and clicking it onto shuffle.

The first song that came was Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship, and they all chuckled at the relevance, and they danced in their couples, singing along to the song.

Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you

Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart

And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now

I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do

Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart

And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us

Ooh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey

And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothing's gonna stop us now, oh no

Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothing's gonna stop us  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothing's gonna stop us now yeah

After that, the boys danced the night away, eventually falling to sleep on the sofas entangled with eachother, smiles on their lips, and the music still playing away in the background

\-----------------------------------------------

To say the wedding was a success would be an understatement, it was the wedding of Harry and Louis' dreams, and they couldn't have wished for anything better. They both wore matching suits, apart from the ties, in which they wore ones to match their eye colour, which was ridiculously cute. Zayn and Liam were Louis' best men, and Niall and Josh were Harry's, with all Louis' sisters, Gemma, Eleanor, Perrie and Sophia as bridesmaids. Their mums gave them away with tears in their eyes as they walked down the aisle together, and even Harry and Louis were teary as they looked at eachother.

They had written their own vows, each as cheesy and romantic as eachother, but very unique to them. Their rings were simple, plain gold bands with 3 diamonds over the top, and each engraved, with Hi! and Oops!, which made everyone laugh. When it came to the kiss, and they were officially declared husbands, there wasn't a dry eye in the room, and the round of applause they got when they finally kissed made them feel like they were on stage, and they couldn't have been happier.

The best men speechs were embarassing, funny, and down right humiliating at times, as floods of pictures and videos and stories were shown and told to the guests, some of which they had totally forgotten about, but it wouldn't have been right if it wouldn't have been like that, and they all gushed their praises as well, and they knew then that they couldn't have been any luckier when they got put together as a group.

The first dance was to a live performance of Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, and the two boys danced and attempted to recreate the video, which got laughs from everyone, but it was perfect to them, and they sealed it with a kiss, as the other couples joined them on the dance floor. They felt like they were flying, and that they would never come down while they were together.

\-----------------------

So no, it wasn't easy, no it wasn't a smooth ride, but eventually they ended up right were they wanted to be. 

The album, which was released before the wedding, got to number 1 in 37 countries, and got them a world record as the first artist to have ever topped the Bilboard charts with their first 2 albums.

After the wedding, they switched managments from Modest! to Azoff, and they were all finally free, with new contracts and more leniancy.

The resulting album tour broke world records as they did 163 shows in so many different countries, every show a sell out, and they were so much happier, no more sneaking around or hiding their feelings on stage, and the result was much better shows which the fans loved.They did the Royal Variety, MSG, the Today show, you name it, they did it. But they also got time off, so they weren't as stressed.

On the 100th show of the tour, Liam got down on one knee and proposed to Zayn on stage, to which he said yes, and they came out to the world, having been ready for months, but not knowing how to do it. They got married in Vegas on the spot one night, having dragged the boys out of bed after a show, high on happiness and energy, and it was just perfect, spontaneous and outrageous, reflecting their personlities. Zayn was still suffering with relapsing, but this time, Liam was always there to help us and take care of him, which was all Zayn could ask for, and the make up sex was amazing, so he really didn't mind.

And as for Niall and Josh, sadly, they broke up. It was a mutual decision, as Josh was spending so much time with Wheatus, and Niall hardly saw him. It broke his heart, but the boys put him back together and looked after him, and he and Josh still got on well, which made it a bit better. And if Niall hooked up with Demi Lovato when she toured with them, no one said anything, they just smiled as they ran off hand and hand to the dressing room, and really, some could say that they had never seen Niall happier. There would always be a special place in his heart for Josh, but Demi was good at filling that hole, and they genuinely were amazing together.

\-----------------------------

A year later, they released their 3rd album Midnight Memories, which they had mostly worte themselves. It got Number 1 in 62 countries and broke even more world records. The 3rd tour was even bigger and better, and it only got better from there.

5 years on, the boys had 6 number 1 albums, 6 sell out tours, a hit greatest hits album about the be released along with a greatest hit tour. it would be the last thing they did before a 5 year break which was the plan, and although they loved performing, they needed the break, with the boys all in their mid 20's and wanting to start families, and actually see their own families for once, properly.

Louis and Harry re-newed their vows on their last show in from of 100,000 people, and they finally went on a honey moon, to a remote island for 3 weeks, no cameras, no commitments, just the two of them. When they returned, they sold their exsisting properties and brought a massive mansion in London, a 10 bedroom classic which had everything they could ever need. They adopted 4 kids, two boys and 2 girls, all between 2 and 3, and they were called Matilda Anne, Rebecca Jo, Thomas Des and James Troy Tomlinson. Yes it was hectic, yes it was a lot to take on, but it was a family they had always dreamed of, and it was perfect for them.

Zayn and Liam finally got properly married, after Harry and Louis came back from their honeymoon, and they too sold up and moved into a house in London, not far from Harry and Louis, and not as big as theirs, infact they ended up living with Harry and Louis whilst it was being build, meaning they were able to help look after the kids who loved them to pieces, and they took their uncle roles very seriously, including letting they boys have some alone time which they needed with 4 kids! Once they were finally settled, they too adopted, only 2 kids this time, a boy and a girl, same age as the others, and they were called Jack and Milly. Most of the time, they were round at Harry and Louis', letting them play together, and it just worked perfectly.

And finally, Niall and Demi. They got engaged in secret, in Paris on top of the Eifel Tower, and got married 3 years later, in the middle of the break, when Demi annouced she was pregnant. As Demi had still been touring, Niall had kept his original house and had just moved around a bit, constantly travelling between Ireland and London, spending loads of time living with the boys playing Uncle or up in Derby supporting his favourite team, which he now half owned due to his spare time, and whom he also played in the reserves for. Once he got married, he just built an extension onto his house, and they had twins, 2 boys, who they called Ben Edward Horan and William James Horan.

One Direction never broke up. They did more albums and shows and tours but now they had other priorities, so everything ws more spread out. They broke many records and they travelled to every part of the world, and it was amazing, because they did it together.

And if one day, during a Christmas party at the Styles-Tomlinsons, one of the kids found Harry's old diary, and brought it in, asking what it was, it was only a matter of time. The boys did eventually find out about Harry's past, even if it seemed like an eternity ago, and they all cried and held him together, the diary that started it all in the middle, the binding still stong, like the bond between the boys that was created that fateful day on X Factor. There were no longer any Secrets Within.

 

So... That's it! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, but I felt that this was the right ending, and that it didn't need dragging on for another book.

I love you all, and I thank you all for everything. Its been a long ride but we are finally at the end.

 

Thankyou.

K xxxxxx


End file.
